The Major
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Jasper never left Maria & decades after Jasper allowed Peter & Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent after the Cullen's left town. Love blossoms but what happens when both of their pasts come back to haunt them? Maria wants her Major back at any cost! Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. - B**

**Chapter 1**

**(JPOV)**

"Fall in!" I shouted at the group of newborns, who without hesitation lined up into a straight line facing me at attention. They knew better than to stall if they wanted to keep their limbs attached.

"The Mistress wants to address all of you and you will stay silent unless spoken to and instructed to answer. Fall out in anyway and it will be your meals for the next two weeks! Understood?" I commanded.

The one of the newborns in the group started to growl at this. He was restively new, and it was time to nip this in the bud immediately.  
>"You!" I shouted standing in front of him, letting my continualness cocktail of emotions that sends each vampire to fall to their knees at my feet as I walk by flow free from me. "Front and center...NOW!" I growled to this defiant newborn.<p>

He hesitantly stepped forward, keeping an indifferent look on his face but from his emotions, I knew it was just for show. Fear was radiating from him in waves and his unnecessary breathing picked up. I kept my stance with my shoulders back, hands clasped behind my back. I started to circle him, looking him over. When I was behind him, I went right up to him and growled in his ear. His fear picked up and his legs started to shake a bit. I came back to my stance in front of him; legs shoulder width apart, my chest puffed out.

"Do you have a problem newbie?" I asked in a tone that radiated dominance. I am the Alpha. The fuckin Major. The God of War and I do not take to disobedience well.

"N-No." He stammered.

"No, what?" I snarled.

"No M-Major sir." He finished.

"Then answer me as to what your problem is?" I demanded.

"Nothing sir. It's j-just the idea of missing meals M-Major." He answered.

"You listen and you fuckin listen good. All of you!" I bellowed, my voice echoing in the vast desert by Maria's compound. "Because I will only say this once! You want to keep all of your privileges. You want rewards and to avoid punishment. Then you will sure as hell answer and perform every order or command to the T! I demand it of each and every one of you! I will not tolerate anything less than perfection! Do you understand me?" I roared.

Growls started erupting across the line of newborns in front of me. I could feel their acceptance and desire for the promise of rewards and feeding.

"NOW!" I shouted as they all quieted from the sound of my voice and the burst of obedience I sent them along with some calm. "Since this newbie here showed his defiance in the beginning, I will be punishing you." I said to him. His fear and panic spiked and his flight or fight instincts started to kick in. He went to lunge at me and I braced myself for the collision. He tried to get his arms around me, but before he could, I grabbed one of his arms and ripped it off. I then sent a hefty dose of fear, hopelessness, unworthiness, pain, and sound of his screams and screeching metal filled my ears as my demon roared in satisfaction. I dare not let him out of his cage. Maria would have my ass if I destroyed another group of newborns. Not to mention I wouldn't know when I would be coming back in control of myself and what damage would be done. I have slaughtered many towns and came to surrounded by human corpses and dismembered vampire parts all trying to reassemble themselves while Maria dances around feeling triumph and glee. I fuckin hated that bitch. She knew just how to provoke me to let my demon out and then she would run like hell until the damage was done and finished to her satisfaction. She then would drag me to her tent and demand that I fuck her senseless. She loved that my gift could give her pleasure and demanded that I use it thoroughly. I used to think she loved me. I am her favorite. But over time I came to realize that she doesn't love me. We aren't mates. I am just her puppet. She pulls the strings. I've seen and caught her using some of the male newborns plenty of times for pleasure. Fuckin whore.

The other newborns watched in horror as I kept the cocktail of emotions going to the newborn at my feet as I tossed his arm up and down in my hand, giving them a sadistic smirk on my face. Fear is the key to this. My key to survival and fear is what I got. I am the most feared vampire in the world. Even the Volturi doesn't fuck with me. They know better after last time they tried to conquer Maria's army and kill us all 30 years ago.

"Does anybody else have a problem with how things are run around here?" I asked the group.

Silence.

"Anybody?"

Still Silence.

"Good, because what you are witnessing now is me going easy on him. After this warning that you have just witnessed, if any of you fall out...you will be getting much more." I left no room for argument and let them all take in what I threatened.

I pulled back the onslaught of emotions I was feeding the punished newborn. He stayed on the desert floor groaning and clutching his stomach as if trying to hold himself together.

"Gustavo will be keeping this for the remainder of the week." I told him showing him his arm. "If you misbehave for any reason, another week will be added onto your punishment."

I tossed the arm to Gustavo who nodded his acknowledgement. Gustavo is my replacement Captain since I let Peter go all those years ago. He is nowhere near as skilled as Peter, but he's quiet and does what he is told without complaint even if his emotions tell me he doesn't like the idea. When punishments are dished out he always shows a mask of indifference even though I can feel his fear and discomfort flowing from him.

I felt her before I saw her. Maria was standing about 30 feet behind me watching to display take place with a menacing smile on her face radiating smugness, desire, triumph, hunger for power, and lust. Shit, I'm gonna have to think up something to get out of her fuck fest she seems to be planning.

"Major." She purred as she started towards me. "That was a lovely demonstration, mi amante. (My lover) Thank you for the introduction." She ran her hand down my chest and thankfully stopped just above the waistband of my jeans.

"Maria." I nodded at her. "They are all yours."

She approached the line of newborns and looked each one over with her arms crossed, pushing her cleavage up and smiling dangerously.

"As you all are aware, we are the most powerful army in the South. Thanks to our Major." She paused and turned her head towards me and licked her lips. I suppressed a shiver of disgust. Yes, definitely have to come up with a fuckin plan to get out of this tonight.

"But we could be greater! More powerful! So in one month's time, we will be taking out Hernando and his territory." She finished. The newborns growled their approval and some started snapping in anticipation. Me? I was pissed. I was ready to choke the bitch, decapitate her head and give the newbies the rest of her body and let her watch while they rape her body.

Hernando owns the second largest territory under us. Fuckin slut is trying to get us killed because of her power hungry ass while she stands safely away from the battle watching me to all her dirty work.

"Gustavo, take them in groups to feed. I just got a new batch of los seres humanos (humans) isolated in the compound in storage room C. All of you are dismissed except for Nicholas, Roman, and you Major." She finished and they all broke rank and followed Gustavo back towards the compound leaving the four of us.

"You three, follow me. I have a special reward for all of you." She purred in the voice that used to have me ready to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless. Now, if I could puke, I'm sure my dinner would be coming right up.

We followed her into the compound and to her chambers. The room was mostly decorated in different shades of red, green, and blue. A large bed was in the middle of the room with lots of silk sheets and pillows. Two of Maria's bodyguards stood outside of the door. They were feeling loads of lust and jealousy. I laughed to myself. I would gladly give up my spot in here right now to either one of them.

The three of us stopped in the center of the room and stayed quiet waiting for Maria, who currently was in her walk in wardrobe. She quickly came back out wearing only a satin robe the she left open, displaying her naked body for all to see. I could feel the lust and desire swirling around the room. This sight had no effect of me. It only depressed me and made me cringe thinking that this is what my life has become and I would gladly welcome death if it ever finds me.

Maria approached us and stood directly in front of me. She started rubbing my chest as Nicholas and Roman continued to watch her.

"You big, strong hombros (men) have been working hard out there. I believe you deserve a reward. Don't you think?" She said in a voice that drove the lust level in the room to rise.  
>She continue to rub on my chest as she brought her lips to my ear and bit down gently and used her tongue to flick my ear lobe. I could feel myself getting hard (I am a man you know!) I kept my thoughts on nonsexual things and tried to will my erection down. It wasn't easy but I'd do just about anything to get out of this position. Fuckin slut and I don't like to share so the other two in the room was just making it worse. I am very dominant in the sack and Maria knows better than to bring other fuckin men in on sex, so I have no idea what this bitch is trying to pull or why she is pushing me this way.<p>

She made her way down my neck and stuck her hand down my jeans to grab my dick. She froze when she found me soft and I could feel her annoyance.

"Do you have a bit of a problem Major?" She asked as she pulled her hand out of my jeans and took a step back to look at me.

I took a deep breath, crossing my fingers that she buys my excuse and doesn't punish me for not performing tonight.

"As a matter of fact Mistress, I do." I started as she cocked her head to the side to listen. She was definitely irritated that this was happening at all and I needed to tread carefully in these waters. "I haven't hunted in a week and I am extremely thirsty. I just don't see this happening if I am not fed." I pushed out trust and honesty towards her and she nodded her head.

"Ok then." She started. I could tell she was pissed, but this was a chance I was willing to take. I just couldn't be her fuck puppet anymore. Even the thought of being with her made me sick. "I will let you go into town to hunt, and hunt well Major. We have unfinished business here that I would _love _to take care of." She finished as she grabbed me by the back of my head, dug her nails into my scalp and kissed me hard, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her back as she wished but counted the seconds until it was finished. She pulled back and sent me on my way. I didn't even get to the end of the corridor before I heard moans and screams floating down the hall.

No matter. One good thing about being me is that I am allowed to go in town to hunt for myself. I usually go for a pretty little young thing in a bar or club that has been drinking and with the help of my gift and my natural vampire traits, I end up going back to their place where I fuck them senseless and then drain them just as I am cumming. It's one of the most euphoric experiences and it gets me out of having to feel their pain and fear as I kill them. They are usually so blissed out experiencing their own orgasm that they don't realize what's happening until it is too late.

I was running across the desert now and heading towards town. I made it about 50 miles out before I smelled a familiar scent. One I haven't smelled in decades.

_Peter. _

**A/N:**** Thoughts? I hope that you guys like the following story! Read and Review! If you have a question or comment, post them in my reviews for the newest chapter and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Thanks! Happy reading! – Bella'Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(JPOV)**

I stop abruptly and take in my surroundings. I can still smell my Captain's scent in the air but he is nowhere in sight. The trail is still brand new and strong. I decided to follow the trail and find out what he is doing back here after I risked my ass to get him out to begin with. So here I go risking my ass again. God forbid Maria smells him on me and I don't have him back with me shit's gonna hit the fan.

After a short 5 mile run, I am barely on the outskirts of town. I immediately spot Peter sitting on a bench looking straight at me as if he was expecting me. Knowin' that cryptic fucker, he probably was.

"Captain!" I growl, narrowing my eyes in his direction. He stands up and makes his way towards me and tips his hat. Cocky bastard.

"Howdy Major! What are you doin' out this fine evening?" He asks.

"Cut the shit Peter. What the fuck are you doin' back here? I risked my ass to let ya escape the first time and got one hell of a punishment. Now decades later, I find ya back in my territory? Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't tear you to pieces and burn ya right now mother fucker?" I asked him.

"Relax Major." He replies putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm here to bust ya out!"

I look at him like he grew another head right in front of me and raise an eyebrow at him.

"And what makes you think I would want to leave in the first place?" I asked him.

"You can't fool me and you know it. My knower has been goin' crazy the past few years especially. It's been sayin' that I needed to come back and get ya. You know you can't stand it here workin' for that psychotic bitch pullin' ya strings!" He answers.

"Well answer me this. How is it gonna be any better where you plan on takin me than it is here?" I ask him.

His signature shit eating grin came across his face and he was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I can give you a number of answers for that question Major. You see, up in the north, it's not like it is here in the south. Vampires don't fight for territory up there. There's no killing, no armies protecting cities. We are even able to blend in with the humans and interact with them without them knowing what we are! We can hunt whenever we want, and all the vampires up there live in peace, aside from the occasional fight."

He must have lost his mind. I just continued to stare at him too dumbstruck to answer him. He seemed to be answering me honestly according to his emotions, but it just sounded so farfetched.

"While you paint a pretty picture Captain, how is it the first I am hearing of all this?" I questioned him.

He laughed at my question and said "Do you honestly think that if any of ya'll down here in the Southern armies found out, that you would end up staying in that shit hole? Maria knows all about what life is like in the north, but she doesn't want to risk any of you escaping her clutches, so she makes ya think that this is how life is for a vamp. Most in the north are nomads but there are some that have permanent residents like me and Char for the most part, unless we want to travel for a few years of course."

What he's sayin makes sense, but - wait. "_Permanent residents, Peter?_" I ask taken back. "How is this possible?"

"We actually have multiple houses and ranches around the U.S. and Canada and every decade or so we move. We don't usually interact with the humans unless we are in town for some reason, so we are able to maintain living in one place longer than most. We only hunt those who wouldn't be missed and in large cities such as rapists, murderers, druggies, prostitutes, and sometimes the terminally ill. It's worked so far." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

I rubbed my chin and pondered his offer. Fuck, I really can't stand it here and my depression is at an all-time high. I'm so sick and tired of the killing and the torture...what the hell.

"I'm in." I answer. "But I need to hunt first."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Welcome aboard Major!" He pats my back to which I growl at him and we take off into the city to hunt. I dread what's coming next, but if I am escaping, I am going to need to be at my best incase Maria sends someone after me early.

We've been walking around the city for about ten minutes now, looking for a meal when I started to think.

"Hey Pete? Ya think you can show me how you hunt?" I asked.

"Sure." He answers no questions asked. I think he already knows why. I am hoping that it will help with my depression. The emotions and guilt really gets to me, especially right after hunting. I've tried to just hunt less and when I do hunt, I go for young girls and fuck em. When they cum I'll bite em so they are so blissed out they don't register what's going on until it's too late. The guilt still consumes me though. Hunting less weakens me and the blood lust from the newborns really doesn't fuckin help. Maria pitched a fit after a few months of it and forced me to hunt more than only once every two weeks. Of course I got punished for it. I can't train her newborns right if I'm too weak and thirsty to control them. This past week has been the longest I've gone without hunting in years.

"Can I ask ya somethin', Major?" Peter asked. I nodded at him to go ahead. "What did Maria end up doin' to ya when she found out we escaped? I don't mean to get in ya business and all, but it's always been somethin' that bothered me."

Shit. I didn't want to answer that one. It was probably the worst punishment she gave me. Peter and Char were the only ones to ever escape her, so she really was pissed.

"Not now Captain. Maybe someday, but not now." I sighed. He didn't press further and we continued our hunt in silence.

A few minutes later we came across a biker bar that was blaring country music. Motorcycles and trucks were parked out front, and the occasional customer was outside smoking a cigarette or talkin on their cell phones.

"In here." Peter said motioning to the joint. I looked at him in question and sent him my confusion. "Just follow me." He answered waving his arm for me to follow.

We walked through the doors and scanned the room. People seemed to have taken no notice to our arrival. Peter led the way to the bar and we took a seat at the bar stools.

"Let me get a bud in a bottle." Peter told the bar tender.

"Same." I answered. But there was no way I planning on drinking it.

After we got our drinks, Peter leaned into me and spoke too low for human ears.

"I have my gift and yours will help for this as well. Look around at the people in here and get a read on them. Watch their behavior and let me know when you think you've spotted someone that would be in the category I told you about earlier."

I gave him a nod and started looking around the bar. I immediately came across a guy sitting alone in the corner, watching the waitress serve her drinks radiating pure lust and hate. I watched him hit on her and her reject him. I watched him ask her another time and as she rejected him again, his anger and hate would skyrocket. From there he would continue to grope her and grab her ass. Fuckin perve. The waitress was getting scared and was starting to panic.

I elbowed Peter and nodded to the man I had my eye on and he nodded his head and in a whisper told me "He's a go. He's planning on following the waitress home tonight and you can only guess at what that sick bastards gonna do."

About ten minutes later he leaned in and told me that he's got his all picked out and she's about to go out to the alley to shoot up and to wait here.

I watched as a skinny blond with dark circles under her eyes picked up her purse and left money for her tab. She then got up and walked out the door. Peter quickly followed suit two minutes later.

I pretended to sip my beer, all while keeping an eye on my meal, watching as he continued to assault the poor waitress.  
>About 15 minutes later, Peter came back inside and took his seat next to me. I noticed that his eyes were bright red, showing he just fed.<p>

"Your guy is about to go out for a smoke in the alley on the side of the building. Go now and wait for him." Peter told me in a hushed tone.

I nodded my head and headed out around the back of the building next to the alley and waited for my meal. One minute and thirty seven seconds later, I could smell that pervert in the alley. I waited until I heard the flick of his bick and could smell the smoke coming from his cigarette.

I rounded the corner and at vampire speed ran across the alley and appeared in front of the man too quick for his eyes to follow. His eyes got wide when he saw that I just "appeared" and I felt his fear spike.

"W-Who are you?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just kept my hat low on my eyes. I grabbed him by his throat and pinned him against the wall. His cigarette dropped out of his hand and he put his hands around my wrist trying to pull my hand off him.

"What...do you...want?" He choked out. Again I didn't answer but picked up my head enough so he could see my eyes. Again his fear spiked and heard his heart start to beat faster and harder. I could hear his blood pumping through his veins and tilted my head and brought it to the side of his neck and took a deep breath in. He wasn't the sweetest smelling, what with the alcohol, but he would surface. The man started to visibly shake and started pleading with me to let him go.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and squeezed his neck tighter to muffle his screams. His emotions were of fear, panic, pain...I could feel it all. With each and every pull of blood I took it increased until he lost a sufficient amount of blood and started to go limp. I was shaking as well and just kept pulling mouths full of blood.

After the last pull and he was completely drained, I dropped him to the ground and I collapsed next to him and put my head in my hands rocking myself. Though the guilt was not as bad having saved that young waitress and who knows how many others, the emotions he was feeling still affected me pretty bad. I could still feel them in the air. I still can't get the look of fear out of my head of all my victims and remember what they were feeling at the time. This is where I see my vampiric brain and my gift as a curse. I guess after all I've done, I deserve it.

Five minutes later, I was still sitting on the ground next to the corpse still shaking and rocking with my head in my hands. I smelled and heard Peter at the top of the alley approaching cautiously. He stopped and squatted down to my level.

"You okay Major?" He asked. He was emitting worry and concern for me. It has gotten worse since he was last with me in the wars.

"I'll be fine. The emotions still get to me. It's gotten worse over the years." I answered still not looking up at him.

"Damn. I'm sorry to hear that man." He said putting a hand on my shoulder while sending me his calm. "I'm gonna go ahead and get rid of this for you and then we can get going. Drinks are already paid for."

I sent him my gratitude and listened as Peter disappeared down the alley with the corpse.

Ten minutes passed and I was now standing against the wall smoking a cig when I felt Peter come back.

"Ready to hit the road?" I just nodded and followed Peter through the streets to a parking garage near a mall. He stopped at a green Ford F-150 truck that seemed new enough and unlocked the doors. We climbed in and hit the road heading north through Texas.

Throughout the drive, I couldn't seem to pull myself out of this depression that comes after feeding. Usually the newborns keep me busy so I don't have time to dwell and their emotions are constantly changing so I don't have time to concentrate on my own. Just my fuckin luck!

Peter thankfully kept quiet sensing my distress and turned the radio on a rock station but kept the volume low. An hour later, I must have started projecting because out of nowhere he turned off the road onto the shoulder and turned off the engine. I stayed quiet and sent him my confusion in question.

"I can't stand to see you like this man! This shit has gotten so much worse since Char and I left. Our way didn't even help ya!" He exclaimed. I just nodded my head and continued to look out the windshield.

"Ok, tell ya what. Char and I have someone else living with us. I'm her sire." He said and my head snapped to him to look at him.

"What the fuck do you mean you have someone else livin' with ya? Why are you now just tellin' me this?" I asked him. I was really fuckin pissed that he kept this shit from me up until now. I don't know this person enough to live in the same god damn house! On top of that she is still relatively new! Shit!

"Easy Major," Peter started. "She's an amazing woman. I rescued her from a small town in Washington. A vampire was trying to attack her and I killed him and saved her. I knew she was gonna be important so I changed her. She was 18 when I changed her and she's been stayin' with us for about two years now."

"And what does this 'amazing woman' have to do with me? Is that why you fuckin came for me? You want me to help you with this new vamp?" I exclaimed. I couldn't even keep my emotions in check. I knew I was projecting but I was to fuckin pissed to give a damn.

"What? No! God no! I thought you fuckin knew me better than that!" He yelled. "I came for ya because I care about your ass! I woulda came sooner but I 'knew' it wasn't the time! We had to get our shit straight before we could help you in any way. When we did, I 'knew' the time still wasn't right yet! So we waited and while we were waitin', I saw this girl in my head and knew we had to find her. It was the first time I ever got an actual picture in my head."

I kept watching him with a scowl. He seemed to be in thought sending out waves of protection and love. This surprised me. He must really care about this girl.

Peter kept his head down and started twisting his wedding ring on his finger and went on to explain.

"We searched the states for months and finally when we got to Forks, Washington, I knew we were there. We ended up catching up to her in a field in the woods. There was a vampire drinking from her and I knew I had to save her. I destroyed him and when I checked on the girl it was too late. She lost too much blood so I had to change her. While she was changing, I noticed a crescent scar on her wrist from a vampire. We took her to our home in Montana where we're going. She ended up finishing her change in a full week. Do you believe that shit?" He asked me shaking his head. I listened to him intently while he continued. "When she woke up, she already knew what she was, what we were. I was surprised but at the same time I wasn't considering the bite on her wrist. I asked her how she knew all of this. She said told us her story."

Peter then looked up at me and continued. "She just moved to Forks about a year prior. Her first day in school she was at lunch and came across from this beautiful family of adopted siblings. Two boys and two girls. Two of them were together. Her friend told her that they moved from Alaska three years before. When she got to biology, she was seated next to the one boy who was single. He reacted to her badly and acted as if he hated her immediately. She couldn't figure him out. He missed the next few weeks of school and when he finally came back he acted like that first day never happened. He was polite and introduced himself. She said he had mood swings and it was driving her nuts. It turns out that she was actually his singer. One day a van flew across some ice in the parking lot of the school and one second he was across the lot and the next he was by her side and just as the truck was about to hit her and pin her to her truck, the boy, Edward, stopped it with his hand and lifted it off her legs. She kept that information to herself and made up a story for the police.

"Shortly after, she ended up finding out what he was and was going to talk to him about it, only it was a rare sunny day and he didn't show for school. She went dress shopping that night and got separated from her friends. Four guys tried to come onto her and that Edward guy came out of nowhere and saved her. He took her out to dinner and at some point he slipped tellin' her he could read minds. Well, every mind except hers that is."

"Why's that?" I asked. A human that can block a vampire's power is very rare. Maria used to look for humans that would promise talent in the groups we would pick up for the newborns to feed.

"I'm gettin' to that Major." Peter smirked at me. He obviously noticed how curious I was about this girl he was talkin about. I'm not sure why, but it's like I'm already enthralled with her.

"Anyway, she ended up confronting him and he admitted to it. They started dating after that since he didn't have to hide himself or his family from her anymore. He showed her his speed, strength, how we sparkle. She met his family soon after that. There were two mated vampires that pretended to be the parents, and then there was the other couple who played seniors and one more who played his sister who turned out to be able to see the future. They all got along great, except for the older girl. She became a member of their family.

"Months past and right around her 18th birthday, they decided to go and play baseball. Three nomad vampires stumbled across them. Two males and a female. They found out she was a human and one of them liked to make a game out of hunting humans and decided she would be his biggest conquest. They were outnumbered so they left them alone for the time being. Her boyfriend knew the tracker was gonna go after her so they split up and had his sister and mother take her to Phoenix to hide her while they make false trails and try to catch him. He ended up figuring out what was going on and went to Phoenix to find her. He called her cell and told her that he had her mother and to meet him at her old ballet studio alone or he would kill her mom.

"When they went to the airport to pick up the other four, she gave them the slip and left in a cab."

"Wait. So you're saying that a mere slip of a human girl gave two vampires and one of which is a seer the slip?" I asked quite stunned.

"She's special man. You have no idea." He answered. "Anyway, she showed up at the ballet studio and it turned out he tricked her using an old tape with her mother's voice on it. He videotaped the whole thing of him torturing her and taunting her. Her boyfriend ended up coming in the nick of time but not before he bit her wrist. His family quickly caught up and destroyed the tracker. She was starting the change and instead of letting it spread, her boyfriend sucked the venom out. She woke up in the hospital two weeks later.

"She said that after they got back to Forks, things weren't the same between her and her boyfriend. Three days later he ended up taking her out into the woods and breakin' up with her. Tellin' her that he was sick of playing human and she was nothing more than a pet. That she's no good for him and it will be like he and his family never even existed. Left her there and she tried to go after him and ended up missing for 13 hours. A shape shifter she became friends with found her on the forest floor soaked. She was catatonic for two months after that. He dad snapped her out of it by threatening to send her to her moms.

"That day, she went to the meadow that her ex used to take her too deep in the woods. The other male nomad came upon her and told her he was there as a favor to the female that was with them. Turns out she was mated to the tracker the family destroyed. She wants revenge for her mate's death and figures that by killing her, it would rectify the situation. But he was too hungry so he decided to just take her life then and there.

"That's where Char and I came in." He paused. "They fuckin left her there to deal with this all on her own! But don't get me started on those fuckers..." He shook his head radiating hate, anger, protectiveness, and love.

"She was the most controlled newborn I ever saw right from the gate." Peter continued. "Had full conversations, handled her emotions and strength. And it very gifted. She is a physical and mental shield as well as a telepathic. She shields others besides herself as well and choose listen to someone's thoughts as well as project her own. She is able to turn her telepathy on and off, so she has it off most of the time. Says that she doesn't want to invade our privacy so she pretty much uses it as a defensive tactic for when we come across the odd vampire/s. Uses it communicate to us here and there. She can use it over a vast distance as well."

"That's all amazing Peter, and not to be a prick or anything, but what does that have to do with my situation?" I asked him.

"I was just getting to that Major, slow your roll!" He smirked. "That family that she used to hang around with had a special diet. They called themselves vegetarians because they only drank the blood of animals. Sweet thang followed their example. She's very compassionate. Tried to take her to hunt our way and she stopped mid hunt with blood in the air her first day. Guilt swallowed her no matter what kind of monster they were. She was afraid for the people they left behind. She says that they are innocent." He paused sending waves of admiration and familial love "She respects our life style, and has no problem with it, but she says that it just isn't for her. I respect that. So she hunts animals. Our ranch is pretty much out in the middle of nowhere with plenty of woods and game. I was thinkin' if huntin' humans is so bad for you that maybe you would want to try her diet? It doesn't hurt her or nothin'. Still is as strong as any of us and as fast. No differences, just in diet." He finished.

I thought on this for a minute. No more having to feel the emotions of my kills, or kill anymore innocents. Even though this seems so far-fetched, I know he was telling me the truth. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Would she be willing to help me?" I asked. I didn't want to force myself on her.

"Of course. She already knows all about you. Read all my old journals from my days in the wars and after. She doesn't know your story exactly, but everything from when I was there to when you helped us escape." He said.

Great. She probably already fuckin hates me then. Why would she want to help a monster?  
>"Cut that shit out Major!" Peter growled. Shit, I must have been projecting. "She admires you. She has such a kind heart and is so excepting of everyone. When I told her I was goin' to get you, she took her time to fix your bedroom, order you sheets, clean clothes, boots and hats, the whole bedroom set!"<p>

I was speechless. "She did?" I was surprised. Fuckin wow.

He laughed. "Yeah she did. I told ya, she's not only stunningly beautiful, but one of the best people I've ever known. She's gonna become to mean somethin' serious to you as well."

This threw me for a loop. I wasn't familiar with any kind of positive relationship weather friend, or more other than my Captain and his mate.

"What the fuck are you talkin about?" I asked him annoyed.

"You know I can't answer that for ya. Just try to be nice to her. Things will fall in place." He replied. I scoffed. Fuckin cryptic asshole.

"Ok, whatever then." I began, "Let's just get the fuck going."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Captain said laughing as he put the car in gear and took off towards Montana.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this Chapter so far! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! Also, if anyone wants to hear a certain story written out for them just send me it in a message or leave it in the reviews and I would be more than happy to.**

**Bella is going to be making her appearance in the next chapter! Don't worry; I am getting right to work on that one for ya! Thanks everyone!**

**Bella'Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(JPOV)**

About a day and a half later we were finally in Montana. According to Peter we were about twenty minutes away from the house. We were driving in a comfortable silence so I had time with my thoughts before we arrived. I kept thinking about the girl that was living with them. I have never heard of a vampire with the traits and personality that the Captain described her to be. It intrigued me. I don't believe in love for me. How can I? The only experience I've had with love was when I thought I was in love with Maria and her with me. I then found out how she was using and manipulating me. I didn't discover this until I felt the love between Peter and Charlotte. Now, the only relationships I have with woman are lust filled with no strings. Any human woman I use and just fuck em and drain em. In a vampire's case, fuck em and send them on their way. I never conversed with them outside the bedroom and after I got my nut off, I sent them on their merry ole way. It's never been a problem to find a willing participant either. I've always had newborn woman and even some men throw themselves at me in hope of me gaining some kind of feelings for them so I won't destroy them with the time comes. I can honestly say it's never worked though. Even if Maria didn't allow relationships within the camp, after finding out the truth of our relationship I've always viewed love is a weakness, and one I don't intend on having. So hearing Peter describe this girl made me want to figure her out. Find out what the fuck game she is playing at.

"What's her name?" I asked Peter in a monotone filled voice.

"Isabella. But she prefers to be called Bella." He replied, knowing who I was talking about already.

Isabella. I am hoping she can help with this new diet. It will give me a chance at being able to feed without the onslaught of emotions that usually rendered me useless for hours. It would also give me the chance to get close to her and give me a better chance at figuring her out faster. He says that she would be willing to help, but I wasn't so sure. Living in the wars for as long as I have, I learned not to trust people. The ones who you would need something from always did it for a price. Never out of kindness or whatever the fuck you call it. I don't blame them. I'm the same damn way. The only emotions I ever even felt during my un-life were all negative aside for the brief love and adoration I felt for a matter of seconds when I let Peter and Charlotte escape. Maria drilled into us that love was never meant for the strong. Love made you weak and was something that was not tolerated in the vampire world. Any mated couples found in the army were punished and she had me kill the least skilled of the pair. I suppose that's why the Captain hid his relationship with Char. Though I believed most of what she said, the fact that it was not tolerated in the vampire world is something that I am beginning to seriously doubt after hearing what Peter had to say about life in the north. I now see that it was just a way for Maria to keep them there and not want to escape because they fell in love.

I did however believe that love was a weakness. It made us vulnerable. I'd be damned if I allow myself to become vulnerable. I had no weaknesses and I'd never allow anyone to hold something over my head. Maria tried that with me once with my human family and almost fuckin killed her, Nettie and Lucy for it. She never fucked with me that way again. Though when I found that I needed to be punished for whatever fuckin reason, I accepted my punishments with grace even though if it was the most sadistic kind, I just grit my teeth and bared it. I just refused to allow others to suffer for something that was my fuckin doing. Between that, all the killing I had to inflict and witness over the years, I allowed my vampire side to take over. I couldn't afford to have a conscience or to feel remorse, or to form relationships with others. The Major in me handled anything to do with Maria and her newborns. The Major is cold, arrogant, merciless, calculated and plain out didn't give a fuck. Peter didn't seem to care and regardless of how much I ignored him, he kept coming back and talking to me and eventually got under my skin. He became like a brother to me and became my second as I was Maria's second. Then Jasper was my more humane side. He is sensitive, caring, kind, a southern gentleman and took others into consideration. But he hasn't had much of a chance to be out since I was born into this life. He won't be coming out anytime soon until I get a better feel of the situation. Even then there's a chance he won't be resurfacing. I can't afford to let my guard down with this unknown vampire staying with us and until she is figured out with no room left for doubt, I will remain in charge. Lastly, the is the Major's demon. The God of War himself. I don't have any control nor remember what happens when my animalistic side comes out. He really is a demon. My usual black eyes lose all whites and I am told that people are told just to stay the hell outta my way when that side comes out. I have no control nor do I recognize anyone when he is out. He usually comes out when I feel extreme anger of any kind. All he does is attack, pillage, and kill any and all in his path. He is the one that Maria loves to bring to the surface for her sadistic and psychotic entertainment.

I have contemplated ending her many times. I wished I had the strength to do what was necessary and kill her but even if I tried, I would run the risk of her killing me before I could do her in. I was damned when I woke up to this non-life, but doing her fuckin bidding and killing mercilessly is what sealed my fate in hell.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we turned into a dirt road that leads into the woods. We stopped at the gate and the Captain entered a code into the pad and the steal gates opened. We drove for about a half mile and then the woods opened up to a large field. I could see a beautiful Victorian home that was painted in different browns and maroons with some touches of forest green. There was a wraparound porch and a bench swing in front of one of the huge glass windows. A four car garage was detached from the house, to the right with a bunch of different cars near it and I am guessing inside as well. I noticed a few sports cars, an SUV, another truck aside from the one we were presently in, and an off-roading jeep covered in mud and debris.

I could see a maroon, green and brown barn off in the distance to match the colors of the house. A couple four wheelers were parked outside the front of the barn along with what looked like another off-roading jeep of some sort. There was a rather beautiful lake about a mile out from the house from what I could see. It was huge and looked to be pretty deep.

Overall the property was amazing. I had to give Peter his props. He really did well with his life. I sent some pride his way and he looked at me and nodded, radiating gratitude.

"Ah! There's Bella and Char!" Peter said pointing to the porch. I could detect some longing and excitement in his emotions and could tell that he really must have missed them. He was practically jumping out of his seat. I'm fuckin surprised the fucker didn't jump out of the moving truck!

I looked where the Captain seemed to be focused and saw two female vampires standing with smiles plastered on their faces. Charlotte looked just as I remembered her in her physical sense, though she looked a lot better after she cleaned herself up. It is very dusty at the compound and Maria doesn't let us shower too often. She claims that we aren't there to look nice but to fight hard. Not to mention the desert is quite fuckin dusty.

She was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and a white tank top which looked nice against her bleach blond hair that came a little past her shoulders. Her crimson eyes stood out against her pale skin and her riding boots came up just below her knees.

But she isn't what caught my eye. The shorter girl standing next to her with the golden eyes watching the car approach was stunningly beautiful. She had long auburn hair that fell in loose curls that came about 6 inches from her waist, and huge, doe like golden eyes. She had all the curves in all the right places that made her hour glass figure perfect and her pale skin seemed to glow. Her jean skirt hugged her hips and the creamy yellow sleeveless shirt showed a nice amount of cleavage and rose up above her belly button. Her tan cowboy boots finished her outfit nicely. Fuck. I'm gonna be in trouble. I've never seen a more beautiful creature. It's going to be hard to keep from being distracted in her presence from figuring her out. Though I had I feeling I was going to enjoy it.

I could feel a pull in my chest that started the second I saw her. We were still pretty fuckin far from the house. There was also a pain where my heart was that seemed to lessen the closer we got. What the fuck was that about?

By the time we parked the car and got out, it was significantly manageable and brushed it off to be nerves.

"Belly Bean! Char!" Peter greeted with a full blown smile on his face. The girls ran off the deck and started towards us.

It seemed like I had tunnel vision. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful brunette, even if I tried. She had an amazing smile and it warmed me. I couldn't understand what was happening. I've never felt like this before. She captivated me and was drawing me to her. I wanted her to keep moving forward; to come to me.

Isabella seemed to make it to Peter first and he picked her up and hugged her. Something in me snapped as I saw this. I could feel the anger and jealousy taking over and I couldn't fight it no matter how hard I tried.

I started growling at the two and all three vampire's heads snapped to look at me. I started walking towards them. Peter immediately dropped Isabella and stood in front of me. He started talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention to what he was trying to say. I only had eyes for one who was currently looking at me with wide eyes. She started towards me, but Charlotte stopped her, grabbing her around the waist. She seemed to be struggling trying to get to me but couldn't get loose.

I didn't fuckin like that shit. Not one little bit.

_**"MINE!" **_I roared at them. Peter immediately stopped talking and stared at me, then at Isabella. I growled again as he turned his head to look at her, so he snapped his attention back to me. Something seemed to click in his head and he started backing away from me. I was my chest heaving as if I was out of breath with my eyes still on Isabella being restrained. The Captain seemed to see that it was angering me further so he motioned for Charlotte to let Isabella go and she retreated to his side. Smart fucker. Wouldn't want your mate to get hurt now would we? Regardless if he got me out of Maria's clutches or not, at his point it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only her.

I kept my eyes on Isabella's and saw that she started towards me again. I moved to meet her in the middle and we stopped a foot apart. I reached and cupped her cheek. I was amazed that she didn't flinch, nor did her emotions show any fear. When I touched her, it felt like an electric current ran throughout my body. It was thrilling. I could tell when her eyes seemed to widen in surprise that she felt it too.

Her emotions were so pure and just a beautiful as she was. I was sucking them up like a sponge. Compassion, acceptance, longing, excitement, nervousness...it was so new to me. She leaned into my palm, and then I cautiously reached out to her waist, monitoring her emotions for any signs of a threat or fear. Her nerves spiked a bit but otherwise nothing changed by the time I made it to her waist. I slowly pulled her into my chest. She complied without a fight, and then proceeded to wrap her arms around me.

"You're not afraid of me?" I questioned her. I was seriously puzzled. Peter still has fear in my presence at some level at times.

"No." She answered with conviction. Yet she seemed puzzled as to why I would even ask that question.

"Why?" I breathed out, searching her eyes. Now that I was closer to her, I saw that her eyes were like a golden, honey color with little golden flakes in them. They were swirling depending on how her pupils dilated.

"You won't hurt me." She answered.

"H...how do you know?" I asked her truly dazzled, yet dumbfounded by the woman and the way she spoke with such conviction and adoration. I felt like I wasn't even on the ground anymore and that we were the only ones around for miles. Gravity wasn't holding me to the ground anymore. It was holding me to her.

"I feel it. Don't you feel it?" She asked searching my face for the answer.

I kept my eyes on hers and took a deep breath to clear my dazzled haze. I opened up my senses and listened to my instincts. I found no trace of malice or deception, which truly was a first for me since Peter.

My eyes grew wide and I answered as strongly as I was able at the moment. "Yes."

A smile graced her face as it reached her eyes. _Breathtaking._

I notice that Jasper is also in charge at the moment. It was almost like we are sharing control. It's the first we have agreed on anything. What was this girl doing to me? At the moment I didn't care. I was reveling in it!

I bent down a bit and began to nuzzle her neck and take deep breaths of her scent. She smelled of freesias, lilacs, and strawberries. It was fuckin amazing and surprisingly calming. I felt a sense of comfort, security, and a sense of belonging; almost like I was home right here in this girl's arms.

Next thing I know, I notice that I am making a sound in my chest. Almost like I'm...purring? I pull my head back and look at her in surprise. Her emotions are startled and confused laced with concern and worry for me.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked anyone in particular. Her emotions change drastically to happiness, curiosity, and amusement. "Was I just...purring?"

Isabella giggles and nods her head. I then feel amusement from the other two vampires to the side and look at them with a stern look. I seemed to have forgotten that we were not alone. Charlotte seems to be smiling and Peter seems to have a shit eating grin in place with his arms crossed, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Does this amuse you Captain?" I ask him with a scowl firmly in place.

Both of their smiles disappear and I can tell they realize that the Major is definitely fully out now. Jasper has seemed to have retreated back in again. The Captain seems to be worried. He looks worriedly at Isabella and I growl at him for it. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why is it bothering me so much that they are looking at her at this point in time?

"Captain, report! Now!" I demand, holding Bella tighter to my chest. She rests her head over my heart and I look at her in surprise. She doesn't seem afraid of me in full out Major mode either. I don't understand why? How does she have such faith in me already? It feels like she honest to God cares about me with no reservations. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe she has no ulterior motive and her intentions and feelings are true? Is it fuckin possible?

"It seems you found your mate Major." He tells me with his head down in a submissive gesture. It seems that he is trying to tell me that he is no threat to her. He better not fuckin be. Lucky for him, the love he felt for her was familial or I would rip his ass apart.

This news stuns me, but I know even without looking at his emotions that he is telling the truth. I can feel it when I look at her, plus the pull in my chest and need for her is driving me fuckin insane!

My instincts were screaming at me to take her and run off, and then claim her. Mark her as mine! I smirked at that thought on the inside. I had no problem doing that. Sex is one of my favorite pleasures about this un-life. I must admit that even without using my gift, that I am quite good in the sack. And I have marked other vampires before as my property when Maria would reward me with slaves, but I knew that marking a mate was a different practice all together. We marked them with our scent on the inside when we would cum inside them, our scent would permanently stay inside our mate, and when we bit them our venom would mix with theirs and you could smell us on them. The difference in bites between a slave and a mate is the placement of the bite; mates on their left, slaves on their right. Apparently it is all instinctual with mates though. You have the need or drive to do so and it is almost impossible to NOT bite them when you claim them. Once that is done, they mating bond grows in strength, and the instinct to protect and provide for your mate goes into fuckin overdrive. It's not something that can be faked in any way, shape or form.

I turned back to look at my mate and saw that she was looking at me intently. Her emotions were showing acceptance of what the Captain had said. She accepts me as her mate. The thrill at that notion sets me off in a frenzy! Without a fuckin word to anyone, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, straddling me and I took off with her towards the lake.

We arrived there in no time. I didn't even bother setting her down. I pressed her up against the nearest tree and captured her lips with mine. I immediately licked her bottom lip demanding entrance. Fuck begging! I take what I want, and I most certainly don't beg. She opened willingly as I thrust my tongue in her mouth. She tasted like the sweetest strawberries and cream. Ugh, I could kiss her for eternity. It was full of passion, need and desire. Her one arm was around my neck, pulling me closer to her while her other was cupping my jaw. Our tongues battled for dominance to which she finally let me win and I explored her mouth greedily.

I ground my erection into her core and she moaned into my mouth. The friction was delicious and I couldn't get enough. I broke the kiss and started kissing along her jaw, to her neck. I could hear her unnecessary breath pick up as she was panting, with little whimpers making their way out of her mouth. It spurred me on as I brought one hand under the bottom of her shirt, and immediately cupped her breast under her bra.

"So soft." I groaned into her ear.

She didn't say anything, just arched her back into my hand. I started pinching her nipple between my fingers, while I was sucking on her ear lobe. The smell of her arousal started to strongly make its way to my senses. My nostrils flared and I moaned into the side of her neck. My mate smelled fuckin amazing! Better than the sweetest blood. Better than my singer's, and that is saying something. I was one lucky mother fucker! The call to taste and take her was just as strong as well. She tightened her legs around my waist and started grinding into my dick.

"FUCK Bella!" I panted as I ground myself back against her. We were creating the most delicious friction and I have never been so turned on in my life.

"Major, I have to tell you something." She whimpered. I nodded for her to continue, breathing too heavy and too turned on to do much else. "I'm pure, so I'm going to need a little help with all this."

My beast thrived on this information. _No one has ever touched her! I will be her first and last! _

I growled and nodded into her neck as her lust level increased. Hmm...Someone likes my animal.

I pulled her away from the tree and cradled her head as we fell to the ground with me on top of her. I ripped her shirt off her body and threw it behind me, then crashed her lips to mine in a searing kiss.

I could feel her playing with the hem of my shirt, so I complied and helped her pull it over my head and tossed it to the side near hers. I started placing opened mouth kisses down her neck to her collarbone. I slipped her bra straps down her shoulders and undid the clasp in the front and pulled it off her body. I took a minute to look over her as she was lying under me. Her black eyes filled with lust were piercing me, almost looking inside of me to see my deepest secrets. Her emotions were so pure. She was sending me massive waves of lust, desire, adoration, and deeper under the surface was...love? I stored that to think about later and continued my assessment of her body.

"Stunning." I said to no one in general.

She smiled up and me and pulled me back down by my dog tags to meet her lips. I brought one hand to cup her breast and kneaded her flesh. I replaced my hand with my mouth and sucked and nibbled on her delicious pink nipple.

She arched her back to bring it closer to my mouth and I growled in response. I leaned on one arm to keep the weight off her and brought the other down to the bottom on her skirt and with the flick of my wrist, it was undone. I pulled the zipper down, then pealed it down her body and ripped her black laced thong off her body. She gasped and I could feel her lust spike to an all-time high.

Now, I could smell her arousal full force, just begging me to taste her. I continued to lick and suck down her body until I was just above her core.

I felt her nerves and lust spike as I spread her legs and took a deep breath of her mouthwatering scent. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a low growl and looked up to see her watching me intently. I smirked and brought my thumb to her clit and rolled it in a lazy circle.

"Ugh, God!" Isabella moaned.

I brought my mouth to her core and in a long stroke licked from her entrance to the top of her clit. She bucked up to my mouth and I had to hold her in place with both arms. Fuck, she tasted better than any blood I've ever tasted and that's saying something. I attacked her clit with my mouth and tongue, sucking, licking and biting. She was withering and moaning, trying to find something to grip onto. After pulling several clumps of grass out, she settled for my hair, pulling me closer.

I brought one hand to her core and entered one finger, plunging it in and out before adding a second. Damn she was so tight around my fingers. I could only imagine how she would feel around my dick.

I could feel her walls fluttering around my fingers, stating she was close so I curled my fingers to hit her sweet spot and bit down on her clit.

She screamed through her release, arching her back and it was taking a lot to hold her down. I slowed my ministrations bringing her down slowly from her orgasmic high then traveled back up her body and began to suck on her neck, waiting for her to steady her unnecessary breathing.

"Fuck Major." She panted.

I growled into her ear at her calling me that. It was such a turn on. Finally, her breathing evened out and she was playing with the top of my jeans, sticking her fingers through, just centimeters from where I wanted her the most.

My dick was straining against the denim, begging to be released. She started fiddling with my belt, so I decided to speed things up and help her out with that. I leaned back on my haunches and undid my belt, unbuttoned my jeans and zipper, then stripped them off my body along with my boots.

Her eyes grew wide when she noticed I had gone commando and then licked her lips when she noticed the size. I am by no means a small or even an average man in size and I am proud of that tid bit. Though she had a brave face, her emotions showed that though her lust and desire was at an all-time high, even though her nerves and panic was building as well.

I leaned back over her on my elbows and leaned into her ear as she started to whimper.

"Shhh Darlin, it'll be alright. I'll be gentle and do this at your pace for your first time." I whispered. She shivered from her desire as my breath met her ear and nodded.

I positioned myself at her entrance and entered her slowly. God damn this woman was tight. She was digging her nails into my back as she hooked her long legs around my waist.  
>I finally hit her hymen and stopped, then looked into her large black eyes. She nodded her head for me to continue and with one quick thrust, I broke through. I pressed her lips to mine to muffle her scream as her nails gripped my shoulder blades. I remained motionless, kissing her waiting for her to adjust to my size.<p>

After about a minute, she started to move her hips against mine, letting me know she was ready to continue. I started out at a slow pace and rocked in and out of her core. I moaned into her mouth at the amazing feeling.

I kissed along her jaw to her neck and continued to nibble and suck as I picked up the speed. She was moaning and muttering cusses under her breath in pants as I brought my hand down to under her knee and hiked it up to my waist to hit it at another angle which brought me deeper.

"Harder." She panted.

I willingly complied with her request and picked up the pace. I could feel her walls fluttering around me again, signaling she was close as I. She was making the most delicious little sounds as she neared her release.

"Cum for me Isabella." I growled into her ear as I reached down and pinched her clit.

"Ugh, Fuck! Shit!" She screamed as she came. I followed soon after with a roar, seeing stars and bright lights.

"_**MINE!" **_I growled, and then bit into her left side of her neck marking her as mine which brought her over the edge again, pumping my venom into the bite. I pulled my teeth from her and licked over the bite, effectively sealing it then collapsed on top of her as we both panting, trying to regulate our breathing. Damn. I've never cum that hard before. Fuck, my mates a sex goddess!

I rolled to the side, taking her with me and wrapped my arms around her.

She picked herself up enough to look at me in my eyes.

"Mine?" She asked as she brought her hand up and cupped my jaw.

"Yes, yours." I responded, leaning up to kiss her.

We lie there in comfortable silence, cuddled up on the forest floor, next to the lake as we looked into each other's eyes bouncing our emotions back and forth between each other. After about a half hour, we decided that we should head back to the ranch to check back in with the Captain and his mate.

I threw on my jeans as she put her skirt and bra back on. I felt her start to panic as she held up the shredded shirt that she had once had on. Noticing her dilemma I walked up behind her and helped her into my shirt and kissed her neck. She turned her head to look at me and smiled. I was going to have to go back shirtless.

"Don't worry Major; you have more clothes at the house." Bella told me.

I turned her body so she was completely facing me now. I cupped her cheeks with both hands and looked into her eyes with an adoring gaze.

"It's Jasper darlin." I told her.

"But Peter and Char always called you 'Major'?" She replied, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, I know, but to you my mate, I'm just Jasper." I told her in a soft tone.

She smiled at me and nodded her acceptance, then reached for my hand as we started back towards the house.  
>Just as we were just passing the barn, I noticed some horses that were grazing in the fenced in area and I slowed us down so I could watch them in amazement. I haven't seen a horse since 1928, so this shit was really an awe experience for me. I had no idea that they had horses here.<p>

I saw Bella look at me from the corner of my eye. She seemed to be contemplating something. Then with a wide smile she squeezed my hand and started pulling me over towards them. When we reached the fence, I climbed over first. Like a good southern gentleman, I helped Bella over next, holding her waist and hand to help her jump down, regardless if she needed it or not. I just couldn't seem to keep myself from touching her.

I was planning on staying by the fence and watching the horses considering that all animals are afraid of us, but Bella didn't seem to be having any that.

"But aren't they going to just run from us?" I asked her confused.

She smirked at me and then told me to just wait and see. I was too curious to pass this shit up, so I followed behind her in silence.

When we reached within 15 feet from a beautiful Clydesdale, Bella made a clicking sound with her tongue. The horse picked its head up, then trot right over to Bella.  
>I watched in amazement as she pet the horse's nose, then pulled what looked like sugar cubes from a bag she grabbed when we made it over the fence. The tan and white horse ate the cubes right out of her hand as she continued to stroke his face in-between his eyes.<p>

"How?" I asked in a trance-like state.

"About a year ago, I met this nomad who had a gift and was able to charm animals. I knew Peter was missing his horses from his human years something fierce, so I asked this nomad to help me with an idea for a surprise for him. He optimistically agreed and we went to a few different breeders. We have two Clydesdales, Pieces and Mocha who's right here. Then we have two American Saddlebreds named Lucy and Syd who have recently had a foal that is about three months old and we named her Jasmine. Then the large black stallion over there, I just bought last week. His is named Ares." She said as she pointed to a tall, beautiful black horse grazing across the field.

I looked at Bella who was giving me a knowing smile. Ares is the Greek God of War, hence my nickname.

"Are you fuckin -" I started but Bella cut me off.

"Peter told me a lot about you. I know that you love horses just as much if not more than he does and I thought it would be a nice welcome home present for you." She said then bit her lip in an adorable nervous habit.

I couldn't contain my happiness and excitement. I've never been this happy since my human years. I didn't even remember this feeling and though it is still foreign to me, I welcomed it.

I grabbed Bella by the waist and crashed my lips to her, pouring all my gratitude, adoration, happiness, and excitement into her. She returned the kiss with equal ferocity.

Finally, she pulled back and grabbed my hand and started dragging me across the field towards Ares. He was the most amazing horse I've ever seen; very large and strong, with a shiny black coat, mane and tail.

"When we went to the breeder's there were many purebreds that were worth a fortune, all already broken in and ready to go. I still didn't feel like we found the right one and was about to leave when out of the corner of my eye, in a completely different fenced in area, I noticed the most beautiful black mare I'd ever seen. When I inquired about him, the breeder told me that they couldn't seem to break him in and was too wild. That they were going to have to end him if they couldn't at least start to break him correctly by the end of the week. I immediately knew that his was the right one. Strong and independent, fierce and beautiful...just like you." She explained stroking my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I've read all of Peter's old journals from his time with Maria, so I felt like I knew you well enough to believe that this would be the perfect horse for you. The breeder was very hesitant, but I told him to leave me and David, the nomad, alone with this horse to see if we could ease his mind. David's gift never wears off and transfers to their offspring, so once the horse locked eyes with him, he was completely compliant. Though, he only likes me so far. He bit Peter and ignores Char, but I have a feeling that you will be his favorite." She finished with a wink.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Just a feeling." She smirked. "Here, come on."

We stopped about ten feet from the horse.

"Stand right here. Then click your tongue for him. That will get his attention if he has not noticed you already. After that he will approach you." She said, and then backed up about six feet behind me.

I took a deep breath and did what she told me. Ares picked up his head, and then walked right over to me. I watched in amazement as he bucked my hand, trying to get attention.

Bella came back to my side and slid her fingers through mine then brought them up to the horse. We stroked the side of his neck and face. She was sending off waves of contentment and happiness. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"See? I told you he would like you. He won't budge for Peter or Char." Bella giggled.

"This is amazing. It's the best gift I've ever received." I told her, then turned to face her and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other onto the back of her neck, making small circles with my thumb.

"Thank you so much Bella. From what Peter has told me and from what I've seen, you've really gone out of your way to make me feel welcome. Even before you found out that we were mates and it means more to me than you can ever imagine. I have never been shown such kindness before." I told her in a whisper, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

She gave me a warm smile and leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss. I then leaned my forehead on hers and we looked into each other's eyes.

If somebody told me I'd be here in the North two days ago, living in peace with my MATE, my Captain and Charlotte...I probably would have ripped them limb from limb and set their ass on fire for speaking such nonsense to me. But now that I'm here, with my mate in my arms, I realized that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think about this so far! The next chapter will be posted up shortly! - Bella'Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I am so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I wasn't able to continue with any of my stories due to Hurricane Irene. But FINALLY, I have power and time to continue with all my stories and I am excited to start back up! - Bella**

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

**Chapter 4**

**(JPOV)**

Isabella and I walked hand in hand back to the main house. I could see Peter and Charlotte sitting on the porch swing waiting for us to return. As we approached the steps, I noticed Peter was smirking at me radiating amusement and Charlotte had a nervas smile. I guess I understand why she is antsy around me. We weren't all that close at Maria's compound and her memories place me as the arrogant son of a bitch I've always been known to be.

"You guys have fun?" Peter asked wagging his eyebrows at us in a suggestive manner. I narrowed my eyes at him and flipped him off, pulling my Isabella into my side as he started laughing. I scowled at him but otherwise didn't say anything.

Once he calmed himself down, he stood up, pulling his mate with him.

"Now that your back, we can get on with the pleasantries." Peter said putting his hand on the small of Charlottes back. "You remember my Char, right Major?"

I nodded my head as Char extended her hand.

"It's nice to see you again sir." She said.

I studdied her hand momentarily and then proceeded to reach forward with my own and grasped hers in a firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet ya again ma'am." I drawled.

She smiled at me as she let go of my hand and replaced it with Peter's.

"And you already met our Bella." Peter smiled at her fondly. Lucky for him, his emotions were showing only familial affections so I didn't have to deck him.

"Indeed I have." I answered as I picked up her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. I'm sure if she could have blushed she would have as she smiled sheepishly looking into my eyes.

It took alot to break eye contact, but there was something I knew I needed to do before any more was said or done. I looked at them all intently in the eyes and proceeded.

"I just wanted to thank yall. All of you. For getting me out of that place." I said looking down. "I never knew I could live a life like this and I'm more greatfull for the chance to explore it than anything in the world. Not only have you saved my life and sanity, but you brought me into your home and brought me to my mate. I'm no good at all this, nor am I familiar with it anymore. I can't remember what it's like feeling such positive emotions from others and definately not from myself." I sent them a dose of what I was feeling to emphasise my point.

"Don't even mention it brother." Peter said as he clasped me on the back. "I always knew I'd be comin back for your punk ass someday, and when I found out that it was time, none of us hesitated to get everything set up and bring ya home."

"Yeah, ya helped Peter and I escape from that horrible place and there still ain't a way I could ever repay ya for savin me sug." Charlotte added.

I felt Isabella put her hand on my chin and direct my gaze to her face. She had a small smile on her lips as her golden doe eyes looked at me adoringly.

"From the moment Peter and Char told me of your exsistance, I knew I had to meet you. I knew you would be special to me and I knew that when the time came I would play my part in what ever way I could to bring you back. In saving Pete an' Char, you also played a part in saving me. If you hadn't helped them, I surely would have died that day in the woods." She told me sending me waves of an unbelieveably strong emotion.

I didn't know what to say to that. I've never had someone say something like that to me before. So I decided words wouldn't be enough. Leaned down, pulled her into my chest tightly, and kissed her sending her as much grattitude, joy, and adoration as I could muster.

We mutually broke the kiss and she gave me a breath taking smile. I started getting a feeling inside me. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling that made me feel unbelieveable. It was so strong and earth shattering. I've never felt this feeling before. I can't even name it! Me! An empath! And I can't name this feeling!

"Well now that that's outta the way, how bout we head inside and show the Major around." Charlotte offered with a smile at us.

"That would be great Charlotte. Thank you." I said.

As we entered through the front, I noticed that so far all the floors were a medium color hardwood. The main room was huge! There were plenty of windows making everything bright and cheerie. The walls were painted a dark tan color and had a few bookshelves filled with books and trinkets from around the midwest.

"This here is the great room, or livingroom." Char said.

There was a beige sectional and a glass coffee table painted to match. There was a large beige ottoman and a lazyboy chair to match. A big screen television mounted on the wall. Beautiful paintings of places in the country were hung on the walls bringing the room together.

I followed everyone down a narrow hall and made an immediate turn into what looked like a dinning room. The room was painted a dusty maroon with an off white carpet. The table and chairs were a dark cherry wood with white cushions on the chairs. There were two paintings of what looked like different vineyards on the walls along with a dark cherry wood wine cabinet.

"We use this room along with the kitchen attached through this door right here," She said pointing to the left at a swinging door, "ta keep up appearances. On occasion we have human guests over for a drink when Peter discusses work with them."

"What kind of work do ya do Captain?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"We all have odd jobs that brings in the money. Char owns multiple vineyards as ya might have noticed with all the wine an' grapes around the house. I opened a few bars an' night clubs around the country. I mostly just overlook things an' sign the paperwork. Also collect an' sign checks for my management staff. Belly Bean here hasn't found her calling in this life yet, which is understandable with her just coming out of her newborn years. So she helps me or Char with business, but she has her hobbies that she loves and does for fun. Especially with the horses out there. Over the years we came ta have more money than we know what ta do with so if ya ever need anythin, don't be hesitant ta buy it. An' I mean anythin Major." Peter said. Suddenly it looked like a light blub went on in his head. "As a matter of fact, stay right there."

He flitted at vampire speed out of the room and came back holding a manilla folder handing it to me.

"These are things that you will need ta survive out here." He explained. "We gave Bella the same but with a different last name. She picked it out though. I figured that you would want to keep your last name. We can just tell people that we're brother's an' Char and I are married. We tell people around town that ask that Bells is Char's half sister who lives with us."

I nodded my head and dumped the contents of the folder on the table and started to sort through it. I found a Montanna driver's licence and passport with my picture stating that I was 23 years of age. My name remained Jasper Anthony Whitlock. It also included a birth certificate and social security card. There was also two debit cards along with three black credit cards with my name on them.

"Uhh, Peter...I don't have any money." I told him hesitantly.

"Well the silver card is yours that will give you access to the main account that all of us use. We all add money into it as well as the savings account that accumulates mad interest like crazy. We could live off the interest alone, but we all like ta have our hobbies, like I said, that brings in good money so we just keep addin ta it. The blue one is your account alone that only you'll have access to. We put a good amount in for ya to start ya off. The three credit cards have no limit an we all have the same account. We just got ya cards of ya own ta use." He explained.

I didn't know what to say. They are literally giving me a life and all I am required to do is live it. I didn't have to work to earn these perks, I was just given them with enough trust and compassion, making me apart of their family. I always knew Peter was like a brother to me, but I wasn't aware how true that statement was until now.

I sent them all my overwelming grattitude and they all just nodded and smiled except for Isabella who also squeezed my hand in acknowledgement.

We then made our way through the swinging door and discovered a large kitchen with a sliding glass door that lead out to the patio and pool area in the backyard. All the cabinets were painted white and all the appliances were stainless steal. There was a breakfast counter with barstools and a small white table by the window with chairs to match with black cushions. Unlike the dinning room, this room was very bright. Probibally the brightest I've seen since the tour started.

"We have canteens of blood in the freezer an' some alcohol in the fridge along with carrots and apples for the horses. The canteens are labeled between human blood and animal blood. The animal blood also states which animal it came from. Which reminds me..." Peter pondered and then turned his head to Isabella. "Bella, the Major here wanted to change his diet to animals. Are you willing ta show him the ropes and help him out. Keep em from slippin?" He asked with a wink in my direction. I scowled at him for pressuring her into it. How is she suposed to say no infront of me? He should have spoke to her on the side to get an honest answer!

Suprisingly, Isabella's face lit up and she gave us a beautiful, bright smile.

"Of course I will!" She answered then turned to me when she noticed the face I had aimed at my Captain. "What's wrong Jazz?"

I smiled at the nickname she came up with for me.

"Jazz?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah, I thought it would be one of many nicknames I could come up with for you." She mumbled looking down embarassed. "If you don't like it, I can always just call you Major or Jasper like you said."

I placed my arms on her shoulders and brought her about a foot infront of me so she could see that I was pleased.

"No, I love it. I though it was really endearing and made me feel quite special to be honest." I told her trying and failing miserably to stop smiling. I've never smiled as much as I have in my whole exsistance as a vampire than I have today.

He face lit right back up, but then turned suspicous.

"Then what was the face for?" She questioned.

"That was aimed towards Peter for pressuring you into helping me with the animal diet. You really don't have to agree to help. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own. He should have spoke to you on the side so you had a chance to say 'no.' I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. Especially take on a responsibility like me." I answered looking at the floor and mumbling the last part.

"Baby, look at me." Isabella said with a serious tone. I complied and saw her beautiful toothy smile. "I would be honored to help you with your new diet. I must warn you that it won't be easy at first, but I will be with you every step of the way. We can come up with a great system, especially with our mating bond being able to feel eachother and my telepathic powers. I promise Peter didn't pressure me into this. I would have said no if I honestly didn't want to but I do want to. I want to make you happy and help make your life easier and if changing your diet does that for you then I will put my all into helping you." She was smiling by the end and I just couldnt resist but kiss her again and wonder how I got so lucky to end up with a mate as wonderful and sweet as her.

As soon as I deepened the kiss, Peter...that fucker...just had to inturupt.

"Alright alright, enough of that! Yall have plenty of time later for that shit later! Let's finish the tour so we can move on with our day." Peter rambled on.

_SMACK!_

"Ouch woman!" Peter mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt! What was that for?"

"You bein an ass!" Char explained with her hand on her hip. "They just found eachother an' we have plenty of time before nightfall an' our hunt if they want ta show eachother affection like that. They're a newly mated pair an' their aura's are so strong. Leave em alone!" She ended with her arms crossed accross her chest.

"No, it's okay Char, we can finish the tour now." Isabella told her breaking up their spat. "We have plenty of time after we hunt tonight as well." She finished winking at me and throwing me a good dose of lust. I groaned and pulled her back against my front as we started walking into the hall from the other door in the kitchen. She wiggled her ass against my dick. I hissed at the feeling, then continued to kiss, lick, suck and bite at the mating mark I left on her neck. She giggled and reached behind her and around my neck, bringing me in for another quick kiss. I kept her pressed against me as we both wabbled into the hall after Peter and Char.

The next door we went through led us into the basement. It was completely open except for one door and done up like a bar slash game room. The bar itself stretched the whole way accross one of the walls. There was a flat screen mounted on the wall behind the bar so those who were sitting could watch it. There was a large shuffle board along with a pool table and an air hockey table. Then there was a sunk in area where lots of pillows and cushons covered the floor facing a massive big screen that took up the entire wall that was made into a home theater. I also noticed there was many different gaming consoles hooked up.

I nodded my approval and they then pulled me over to the only door in the room behind the bar. It had many locks on it and a pad that reads your hand prints and eye retna's.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and handed them to me.

"These are all they keys that will give you access to all the rooms in the house, sans mine an' Char's room. All doors leading inside from the outside including the garage have these." He said pointing to the pads that read your prints and eye scanners. I nodded my understanding and he continued. "Why don't you go ahead and put your hand on there so we can get you entered into our security system. Then I want you to look into this lazer so we can get your retna's scanned as well."

I did as I was told and watched as Peter entered in a password as well.

"The password I am entering in here for you is the month and year that you were changed. Anytime something asks for your password, you enter those numbers." He told me then looked to see if I understood. I nodded again for him to continue. He pulled out his own set of keys and used them to unlock the door, then told me to enter my information to ensure that it works properly. I did as I was told and upon hitting enter, the door pushed it's way open automatically.

"All the doors, window's an' walls are made of a special kind of metal that has our venom mixed into it before it dries. It is the only metal that a vampire cannot break. Reguardless though, weapons made of the metal will still not penetrate our skin. The metal is only good for restraints, safes, and what you see here. Once this room is locked down, no outside force can enter inside, no matter their strength, number, or weapon. The house is much the same, but it is not as reenforced as this particular room. You will see why it needs to be so when we enter." Peter explained.

I was quite impressed. As time goes on, the discoveries become endless!

We entered through the doorway and I took my time looking around the room. There were stacks of money piled up on some of the shelves, a large freezer with a glass door that looked like it was holding a good amount of different kinds of blood, there were weapons hung up on the walls which Peter explained that they have many uses and will be explained in greater detail at a later date. I saw a large wine cabinet that held wine up to 100 years in age.

A single compuer with three different monotors sat in the middle of the room. Aparently this was Char's area of expertise. She went on to explain that this was the computer that held all financial information on all of their off shore accounts, as well as mine and Isabella's, the location's of all of their different properties which I understand couldn't be public knowledge for when they move or incase they had to go on the run. It held any and all names, aliaces, and cataloged information on each of us and any other vampires they have come accross over the years.

"Know thy enemies, right Major?" Peter asked and winked.

I laughed to myself remembering when I taught him about the importance of that phrase and shook my head.

"If you meet an unknown vampire you need to enter in the computer. Also, if there is anything you come accross of importance that you feel is irreplaceable you are more than welcome to put it in this room. Weather it is for sentimental reasons, or whatever, this house is just as much yours as it is ours." Isabella said squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"Shes right sir." Peter began, "When we built and stocked all of our properties, we did it with the knowledge that you would be joining us someday. If you think something needs to be changed or added, please let us know. We may have been here before you, but you have always been and always will remain our coven leader."

I looked to Charlotte and Isabella who were nodding their heads in agreement. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded my head in thanks and understanding.

We made our way out of the safe room, making sure everything was as we found it and traveled back to the first floor. I was lead to a room in the very back of the house and we stood outside the door looking at Peter expectantly.

"This is a gift from the three of us. We remembered how you like your privacy and figured you wouldn't want this kind of thing in your bedroom. You will see why in a second. You are the only one ta have a key to this room. If ya want Bells to have a key as well, there is an extra on your key chain." He said as he opened the door which was already unlocked. Upon this knowledge, I immediately found the key he spoke of, took it off my key ring, and handed it to Isabella with a smile. She returned with a wide smile and her version of a blush which I found rather adorable. We then stepped inside and I felt my eyes grow wide.

It was a very large room and the walls were all littered with book after book on every topic I could possibly think of. There was one section alone with books that were only about the Civil War. There was a large L shaped desk to match to book cases with a lap top and printer sitting there. I opened and closed the drawers and saw that there were packs of manilla folders, printer paper, pens, pencils, post it's, lined paper,...everything I would possibly need.

"Wow, this is so great!" I turned to face them. "Thank you so much. But how did you know?"

Peter smirked and I could feel his smuggness pouring out of him.

"Well I just 'knew' that you and sweet thang over here had a lot in common, so when she asked me what kind of books and things she should buy to fill the room, I told her to do it how she would do it for herself and she won't miss." He said.

I looked at my mate and saw her ducking her head in embarassment of being called out. She is just so adorable!

"Well the Civil War has always been something that really interests me, and I knew from what Peter told me that you were changed during then. So I got books that I knew interested me and filled the library and tried to decorate everything from a man's perspective." She said looking down at her feet.

That was just not acceptable. I shook my head and approached her.

"Isabella?" I said putting two fingers under her chin and brought her to look at me in the eye. "You did a wonderful job here and I couldn't have designed this room better myself. But you have no reason to ever be embarassed around me or feel that you can't look me in the eye when you talk to me. Ok Darlin'?"

She nodded her head. "Yes sir."

I smiled at the way she addressed me and kissed her cheak.

"Oh! Bella honey, why don't ya show the Major here what ya showed us with some of the Civil War books?" Charlotte said estatically.

Isabella smiled and walked over to the book cases that housed the Civil War section and started looking through some of the titles and opening them to certain pages. After she had about five books, she seemed satisfied for the time being and came over to my side and handed me the book on the top first.

I couldn't believe it! There I was! A picture that I actually remember getting done right after I was promoted to Major. There also was an entire chapter dedicated to information about me and my time in the wars and me rising through the ranks.

She then handed me book by book. They all had pictures and different information about the youngest Major in Texas. This time was the proudest time in my human life and now it is all documented for me in these pages.

I closed all the books and set them down on my desk and crossed the room to my mate.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Some of that information I didn't even remember. Thank you for finding this." I told her radiating grattitude. I could tell she felt it because she smiled and wrapped her arms around me, tucking her head under my chin. I squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, alright, we can finish the trip down memory lane later. Ya have one more room ta visit upstairs. Ya can visit our bedrooms at another time, not that you'll be spendin much time in mine and char's room and all and Bells can show ya yours, and her's on her own. Char and I are gonna go hunt. Capeash?" Peter winked at us.

I rolled my eyes at him and followed everyone out of my office, properly shutting and locking the door behind me.

I watched as Peter and Char walked straight down the hall, into the large great room and out the side door where the driveway and the garage were located. I felt Isabella slip her hand in mine, which drew my attention to her. Her golden orbs shown brightly with her breath taking smile that always drew me in.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said winking at her.

I'm sure if she could, she would be blushing right now. That is something I've noticed about my girl. Even though she can't physically blush, she does quite often on the inside. I bet it was one of her human traits as well.

I followed behind her as she dragged me by my hand up the large spiral staircase to the top floor. We walked all the way to the end of the hallway to the last door on the left, which was a bedroom you could see from the front of the house.

"This is your bedroom, and mine is right here." She said pointing to the room directly accross from my door.

"Seperate bedrooms?" I asked her skeptically.

"Um, well before you got here...I mean I didn't know...It's just that before you came, I didn't know we were going to be mates. So naturally I didn't know you would want to share a bedroom...I'm not opposed to it...I'll let you decided." She stuttered out until she saw my smirk. "Hey!" She lightly smacked my arm. "That wasn't nice!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics and how easy she was.

"I was just kiddin darlin. I knew that us being mates came as a suprise to you and myself...I'm not sure about Peter, but I know this wasn't something purposely done." I explained with a small smile. I then got very nervas as I continued, finding my shoes suddenly very interesting. "Would you...want to? Share a room? With me, I mean?"

When I didn't hear a reply I started to panic. I was too afraid to check her emotions. I mean mate or not, she just met me today and she couldn't possibly have the type of strong unknown feelings I had for her already. What ever those feelings are. I wouldn't blame her if she said no. I mean she already was stuck with a scared freak like me for the rest of eternity. I murderer that fed off of humans and killed more vampires than I could possibly think of. Why would a goddess like her want to spend more time with me then she would have to?

I suddenly felt Isabella come into my space and place one hand over where my heart used to beat, and the other lightly tracing some of the thickest of my scars I had on the right side of my neck. She then moved to cup my jaw and lightly trace her thumb back and forth accross my cheak. I cautiously brought my head up a bit to look at my mates eyes. They were glassy and filled with venom, mimicking tears that would never fall. She started searching my eyes and bitting her bottom lip.

"Is that really how you feel?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her quizzically. I couldn't have been speaking outloud.

"First, you were projecting your emotions. Second, it seems that with my telepathic abilities and us having mated, when you are feeling heavy amounts of emotion, your thoughts seem to find their way into my head. I'm sure that since I can project them as well, mine will automatically find their way into yours without my doing." She said softly.

I didn't know what to say to that. I just closed my eyes and leaned to put my forehead against hers.

"Baby, I need you to know something. The second Pete and Char told me about you, I was so unbelieveablly intrigued. Those books I showed you in the library with your picture were mine before I found out that you were going to come and stay here. There are more than just those but I decided to just grab the first ones I saw. For almost a year and a half, I would go to book stores and search online for any information I could about you. Not only did you fight in the Civil War which was always something that facinated me, but the vampire wars. You are a warrior and someone to be proud of. I don't know about all of your time with Maria and maybe one day you will tell me about it, but from what I do know, you may have killed and fed from humans, which I don't hold you accountable for even if you continued with Pete and Char's life style. Either way, you didn't have a choice or even the knowledge that life can be different and made to be how YOU want it to be.

"You are not a freak by any standards either. You are so unbelieveablly beautiful in my eyes. Everytime I look at you I can't help but to think about how lucky I am to be mated to you. From the moment I locked eyes on you, I stopped breathing and the world and everyone in it disappeared. Feel what I'm feeling...please?" She asked.

I took a deep unneeded breath and opened myself to her emotions. They hit me like a tital force. I was bombarded with feelings of adoration, pride, admiration, loyalty, awe, happiness, lust, and that unknown emotion. That was the strongest one of them all. It was so heart wrenching and unadultrated. I had to find out what it was and now.

Looking in her eyes, I felt myself start to trace my mating mark on her. I felt her shiver and her lust spike. I stored that piece of information away and proceeded.

"Can I ask you something that is quite embarassing for an empath to be asking?"

"Of course." She said and smiled a bit. "You can always ask me anything."

"What is this feeling that I keep feeling from myself and from you just now?" I asked as I projected it to her with everything I had.

Her eyes widened and I saw the venom come back to her eyes as she looked at me in awe. She didn't answer right away but proceeded to slam her lips with mine and sent the feeling right back at me with a vengance. Her tongue invaded my mouth as we battled for dominance and held eachother as tight as we dared.

After a few minutes, we started to settle down and ended it with a few chaste kisses, but kept our lips bairly hovering over eachother, feeling and hearing us panting for unnecessary breaths with our eyes still sewed shut.

Finally, when we got our breathing under control I heard my answer as Isabella whispered it into my ear.

"Love."

**A/N:**** The Major finally found out that he was capable of loving! What do you think his reaction will be to that? In the next chapter, the Major will be going on his first animal hunt. How do you think that will go? Many more suprises in the next chapter as well...review and tell me what you think!**

**Attempting to Covet**_Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**The Major**_Decades after Jasper allowed Peter and Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent. Love blossoms but Maria wants her Major back at any cost. Jasper/Bella FF_

**Pretexting**_The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullens. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B Fanfiction_

**Perplexing Revelations:**_When Bella get's ready to leave Forks, she get's a phone call from Peter who despritely needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets get revealed and an adventure begins! Jasp/Bells FanF_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

I know you were hoping that this would be a new chapter and I am so sorry to disappoint you but I wanted to explain what is going on with my stories.

My laptop has been broken and I just got a new cell phone allowing me to accomplish my updates from it. So it will take a bit but I have already almost completed the next chapter in "The Major" so that will be up by the middle of the week at the latest.

I will however have a new kaptop around Christmas, so after that I will be able to update my Chapters a lot faster.

I am sorry for the delay in my stories, but I promise thongs will start moving along now.

Bella'Xo


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**The Major**

**A/N:**** If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! ****-****Bellisma -**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5<strong>******  
>(JPOV)<strong>**

__Love?__

No, that's not possible.

It's a weakness.

She always said it was a weakness and that creatures like us didn't deserve to love, so that couldn't be the unknown emotion I have been feeling from her and myself all day.

I could feel myself start to shake as anger, frustration and confusion started to overtake my senses. My eyes started to darken from red to black.

"Jasper? Jasper! What's wrong?" Bella frantically asked.

My attention snapped back down to her. I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed her by her hard by her shoulders.

"Love? Love! What do you mean ****LOVE****?" I screamed at her.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" She pleaded.

"Answer me! Tell me it's not possible! You were lying! You don't love me and I don't love you! It's impossible! She said so! _**_**TELL ME**_**_!" I demanded.

"W-who? Jasper, please! I can't! I-I'm sorry!" She retorted. Venom was streaming down her cheeks as her golden eyes held so much heartbreak.

"****LIAR****!" I screamed shaking her small frame.

"No! Please! Let go of me!" I could feel the anger, confusion and rage that I was projecting take over her now.

"Not until you tell me the __truth__!" I countered. I will not have the very emotion that I was punished so constantly and severely for come back into my life. And I definitely can't risk another Maria in my life. Fuck this!

Suddenly, her hands started to glow blue. She then brought them up as a blue glowing bubble; about 14 inches wide appeared between them and just as quickly as it appeared, she shoved it at my chest and I went sailing down the hall into the wall as pieces of dry wall fell around me. I looked up in shock and saw my Isabella looking at me with a startled, fearful expression as venom tears continued to fall. It was then that I realized what I had done as I got bombarded with all her feelings at once. There was fear, for what just happened, disappointment and sadness for my reaction, hurt, agony, worthlessness, and rejection for her believing that I didn't return her feelings as her mate, if she still even has those feelings anymore. She must hate me now. But the most dominant emotion was pain. The type of pain that just takes over your body and holds you so tightly that you can't breathe, you can't think, and you can't move.

The pain she is feeling is stifling...I wondered how she was able to remain standing. If I wasn't already in a heap on the floor, I have no doubt I would have collapsed.

I curled into myself, wrapping my arms around my middle as if to hold myself together. I screamed at the top of my lungs in agony as I started crying my eyes out. This was a first for me since before the Major in me made himself known. I could feel him rattling his cage in my mind. He didn't like me in such a vulnerable state any more than I did.

But this wasn't a threat. This was my mate and I was the one who hurt her. I couldn't risk his dominating personality ruining things further with my Bella. I just pray that she doesn't reject me as her mate.

A new round of sobs came at the thought of that as my hands and torso started shaking uncontrollably. My whole body, but more so my chest was warped with pain. I may have marked her making her my mate and my mating bond to her indestructible, but she has yet to mark myself, making her mating bond to me incomplete and weak enough to be severed. Our mating gifts don't kick in until both mates have been marked for that reason.

I could feel her emotions also warring with each other about that very topic, causing a sharp pain in my chest. I know since her previous relationship hurt her and I can feel that she is debating on if she wants to risk her heart again. My recent performance is really not helping my case either. Whatever she chooses, I will understand and be there for her however she will allow me to be. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting me though. I wouldn't want me either. I'm only good for one thing and that's destroying anything and everything I touch.

The pain in my chest starts increasing, and I begin to panic. This is it. She is severing her bond to me and there is nothing I can do or say or even think clearly with the pain I am in.  
>I heaved and jerked with dry sobs and then braced myself in attempt to hold in the screams I am expecting when the pain continues to worsen. I am aware that I have now lost control of my gift and am projecting. Pete and Char are lucky they are not anywhere near.<p>

I manage to picture my mate's angelic face in my head as something to hold on to and picture to attempt to keep my grounded.

Then, by some miracle...it stops all together. At first all I feel is relief from the pain, then shock when I realize what this means. The pain would have gotten worse, equaling the pain from the end of the change or sometimes worse depending on how strong their bonds were. It is the most painful experience emotionally and physically from what I had been told by one of the privates who willingly joined Maria's army for that reason. He was hoping to be killed for that specific reason. Had her bond to me been severed, I would have been in the same boat. Maria had left the decision of him joining up to me since he was not gifted, nor a newborn and after hearing his story and lots of begging on his part, I allowed him to in as long as he stayed for a year. I never had the chance to see his year through, for 5 months later Peter came back for me. I never thought all those months ago that that almost would happen to myself.

Realizing what all of this means, new cries of relief and gratitude begin to rack throughout my body. She decided to keep me. I couldn't believe it. Love must be real then. She must love me to want to keep me! This also means that crazy bitch Maria was wrong and had played me. After all that pain she put me through in every sense to prove her point, and me giving up on the one thing I craved the most in my world full of evil, she had lied. The thought does nothing to calm me from my vulnerable and pathetic stayed on the floor in the fetal position.  
>I felt a pair of arms pull me to them. Strawberries and freesias. Bella. But why? After how I treated her just now, I still couldn't figure out why or how she could love me enough to still want me and now she is the one comforting me. I decided not to continue to question it and wrapped my arms around her midsection and buried my face in her stomach.<p>

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"Never," She whispered. I felt her tears soaking my shoulder as she leaned over me, holding me as she sobbed.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours when in reality was only about 45 minutes. I finally sat up and pulled her in between my legs and wrapped my arms and legs securely around her. The thought of not holding her was enough to send me into a panic.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered so softly in her ear that if she was still human she wouldn't have heard me.

She sent me forgiveness and tangled our fingers together.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" She whispered in return as she turned her head so she could see my eyes, which I am sure were pitch black by now.

"It's not something I've ever spoken about. Not to anybody. Even Peter doesn't know about it and if he ever found out, it would bother him greatly." I told her.

"Oh. I understand." She said with disappointment evident in her tone as she tucked her head in the nook of my neck.

"But I want you to know. I don't want secrets between us. It's hard for me to talk about, but I could show you." I sighed. I dreaded this greatly, but I knew that it was important for her to understand. If I could ever fully accept that she truly loved me, then she needed to be exposed to my skeletons. I only hope she can still feel the way she does about me.

"Has Peter ever told you my story?" I asked.

"No. He only told he his and Chars. The only things I know about you are the parts you played in their story, education on the Southern Wars where you were describe and who you were in relation and little things that they told me about you in general so I could decorate your study and your room." She said.

"Alright then. I will start from the beginning. It's not by any means a happy story and I'm not proud of the things I did. So if you hate me after you hear this, I understand.

"Let me know when your gift is working. Unfortunately until you mark me as I have you, we won't have all our mating abilities, which we will discuss when it happens." I told her, waiting for her to give me indication that she is ready for me to start.

She took a deep breath to ready herself, and then gave me a nod. I then started picturing my life from the decision that changed my life for good.

__"It was 1857 in a small town outside of Houston, Texas when I decided to leave my family and fake my age to sign up to join the Confederate Army. I was 17 and very ambitious. My older brother Dale had already left the year before and I wanted to make my family proud, just like my brother had. I rose through the ranks quickly due to my charisma and strategic ability and was promoted to Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock. I was very good at what I did and was well respected by everyone.__

One night, my platoon was assigned to evacuate all the women and children from Galveston. I stuck behind after everyone left to circle around and make sure that nobody was left behind. I just was on my way back onto the road outside the town when I saw them. Three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen at the time were standing on the side of the road. I wasn't sure if they were just stragglers or if they were just arriving to visit someone who lived in the town, but either way me being the gentleman that I was, I immediately offered them my aid.

Their names were Nettie, Lucy, and Maria. I knew that there was something off about them and regardless of the alarm going off in my head, after noticing their red eyes, screaming at me that they were dangerous and to get back on my horse and get out of there. But back then, we men were meant to protect women. Not fear and most certainly not run from them. So against my better judgment, I stayed. They started speaking to each other about me as if I wasn't even there.

"He's speechless." Lucy remarked.

Nettie leaned in towards me inhaling deeply with her eyes half closed. "Mmm...Lovely." she sighed, referring to my scent. When she opened her eyes again, they were black as night.

"Patience Nettie." Maria said inspecting me from a distance and put her hand on her shoulder. "Concentrate."

"He's young, strong...and an officer too." Lucy said.

"But don't you sense it? There's something else there too. I want to keep this one." Maria smirked.

__"Then you better do it Maria." Nettie said. "I can never stop once I've started." she finished in a whisper.__

Maria nodded and told Lucy to take Nettie and go hunt so I was left alone with Maria.  
>At this point I knew they were definitely different. Inhuman and something dangerous, especially after watching the other two who looked to have disappeared according to my weak human eyes, yet I held my ground.<p>

"What's your name soldier?" She asked, bringing me out of my shocked state.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered her politely, trying not to stutter.

"I hope you survive." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me."

She leaned in as if she was going to kiss me but instead at the last second, she bit me.

For three days I burned and finally woke up in an old shed next to a barn with a camp of some sort. Maria was there standing over me. She explained to me what I was and what my purpose was. She then showed me around camp and set me up in the tent housing the other newborns.

At the time I was only one of ten. Maria taught us everything she knew herself. Our first mission was to take back Maria's hometown of Monterrey that was taken from her, leaving her and her two sisters as the only survivors. We fought and conquered it easily. So easily that you could almost see the wheels turning in Maria's head as greed came through her from time to time in strong waves as she was contemplating expanding her territory.

The way Maria ran her army was very different and way harsher than the way they ran things in the Confederate Army. When we messed up or went against her or her sisters in any way, we would be punished with dismemberment, starvation, torture, and sometimes even rape. If we pleased her or won a battle we would be rewarded with extra blood or sex and sometimes even a "pet" as she called them to do with as we pleased, if we really stood out in a positive manner according to Maria's standards. The three sisters may run the army, but it was Maria who was the alpha of the three, so she always had the final say.

I was special though. I was stronger and faster than any of the other's and my experiences and training from the Confederate Army along with my strategic mind, which had developed further upon becoming a vampire helped me a lot and put every fight in my favor. I was nothing but a blur of destruction on the battle fields. This is what first brought me (specifically) to Maria's attention.

My gift was also discovered early on and with all that put together, I was unstoppable. I still to this day haven't lost a fight.

__Out of the ten soldiers, I was the only one with a gift at the time, which was only another reason why Maria held me in a higher regard than the rest. Though this may have been a blessing, but it was also a curse. The other newborns, which were all male, frequently became jealous and tried to pick fights a good amount of the time. Needless to say, they were defeated but not burned per Maria's orders. I only made the mistake of doing that once before I learned my lesson not to destroy another unless the Mistress Okayed it.  
><em>___My one year mark came and went, and instead of losing my strength and speed along with everyone else, I became faster and stronger. Maria was ecstatic and appointed me her second in command and my first assignment was to destroy the other 9 newborns as they were no longer useful to her anymore and to train the 15 new ones that she just created how to fight.__

My gift served her well when it came to taming the newborns. They didn't fight amongst themselves and I was able to easily get them to focus during training. Even the three sisters were working together in harmony.

I was also in charge of carrying out punishments, which were incredibly harsh, and culling the newborns when their year mark was up if they were no longer useful or didn't have a gift that Maria found valuable. I would call them aside one by one, explaining to them that they were getting their yearly review. Little did they know, they would not be returning alive. As soon as they saw the ashes from the newborn before them, they would start to fight or flight as their instincts instructed. With me being faster, stronger, gifted and skilled...naturally they had no chance.

__In some if not most ways, worshiped the ground Maria walked on. So I did anything she asked just to please her. I was a young vampire and easily manipulated at the time. Not knowing what I do now about mates or the vampire world at the time, I thought she was my soul mate and that what we had was special. That she loved me as I did her. We would bathe in our victims' blood as we fucked and at the time I found it very euphoric, watching her kill her victims in the cruelest fashions. She also insisted that I use my gift to send bucket loads of fear to our victims to sweeten their blood and to also use it to pleasure her as we fucked. We never made love though. She wouldn't have it, but at the time I didn't think anything of it. I just thought she wasn't into the slow and sensual sex and liked it rough and animalistic.__

__We were an unstoppable team. I lead her army to many victories over the years and made her army the largest, most well trained army in the south. A few decades later and our territory stretched over most of Texas and parts of northern Mexico before we stopped and kept a group of 12 newborns on standby at all times along with any gifted ones Maria wanted kept around over the years as lieutenants.__

__Around this time, my gift was picking up emotions from Nettie and Lucy leading me to believe they were going to try and get rid of Maria and me. We won that battle easy enough and disposed of them. My gift also morphed and developed further over time. It is still continues to grow to this day.__

__One day after I just got back from taking the last group of newborns to hunt, I went to go and surprise Maria by proposing to her. I wanted to make her mine and convince her to finally allow me to mark her and vice versus like a real mated pair in this world and the human world. I was so nervous all day, planning and rehearsing exactly what I would say and how to do it just right.__

__Finally, I walked into her chambers only to find her getting fucked by one of her lieutenants. I freaked out and she just winked at me and continued with what they were doing. I started to see red as I charged into the room and ripped him off of her. He had a gift similar to Alec of the Volturi's, except it was only your sight and smell. He attempted to use it on me, but with my gift it was no use. I just sent him massive amounts of pain so he would lose his concentration on his gift, then proceeded to rip him apart and burned his dick. When I turned around to confront Maria, she was nowhere to be found, afraid that I would take my wrath out upon her.__

__Afterward, she brought a few bodyguards with her and found me in my chambers a mess. She didn't even care. She slapped me across my face and proceeded to yell and beat me while all of her bodyguards held me down. She claimed we weren't anything special, that I was just her favorite piece of ass. That this is how it has always been and will never change.__

__"But we are in love! I don't understand why the fuck you are doing this to me! To us! We're fuckin' mates Maria! You're not supposed to be able to hurt your mate. Please!" I screamed at her with my eyes coated in venom.__

__"Quit being so naive. I can't stand, when you get any type of emotional. Don't you get it? I needed to build a bond with you to bind you to me! I needed assurance that my best fighter and second will never turn his back on me. And as for me loving you, you are out of your mind. Love is a weakness for only the weak to feel and you are not weak so you better get the fuck over this 'love' idea and fast. Our kind doesn't even feel that emotion. We lose it during the change. Mates are only in lust. In case you didn't notice that there are no mated couples in my army. It is too risky and is nothing but a distraction from what they need to be focusing on! The mating pull is too fucking dangerous to allow anywhere near my army! Any and all relationships here are strictly professional and the newborns just fuck anything moving to fulfill their urges. That is my favorite part about having this army." She laughed. "You remember what it was like to be a newborn." She then winked at me as she remembered my first year.__

__I could feel the betrayal, anger and rage building up so fast I started shaking. I felt like a fool and she just stood there and continued to mock me and my broken heart. What was this mating pull, as she described. I realized then that there was a lot of information about this life that she hasn't been sharing and I intended to find out what it was one way or another from somebody or other.__

__At this point I was seeing ___**_**BLACK **_**___for my first time as the Major made his first appearance. He dismembered Maria and her bodyguards, over-powering them easily. Never have I felt this strong or out of control. It was like I took a backseat and another side of me took control. A side I could converse with and depend on. He ran on his vampire side alone and had his own demon that he warned me about. He explained that when he is out, and his demon takes over, I will not remember anything until he accomplished what he so desired.__

__The demon doesn't speak, and is completely animalistic and dangerous. It won't matter who you are, if you get in the way of him, he will rip you apart and destroy you. The Major went on to explain what Maria kept and gave me the self-confidence and arrogance needed to live in this life without going insane.__

__He didn't burn Maria or her guards. He called it mercy for bringing him out but next time she won't be as lucky. We went on a feeding rampage for two days and destroyed a whole town. Women and children included. I even raped a few. He killed anyone Maria sent after us once she was put back together by one of her guards. Even ones I considered friends didn't survive our wrath.__

__When I finally came too, I was surrounded by bodies, blood, and fire. I had nowhere else to go except back to the camp. I didn't know of any other way of life. I was told that this was how things were for our kind and saw no other way around it. At least at Maria's camp, I was held in high standings even if I wasn't really Maria's mate.__

__When I returned I was punished very harshly. Dismembered slowly and bitten countless times for what I did to Maria, the ones she sent for me and the town in her territory. I was starved in a cellar chained to a wall until I had gone was during that time that I found when I ____gave myself completely over to the Major, I can cope with everything around me. When I emerged after my punishment was over, I was almost insane. It was the first time the Major's demon came out and it took about a week to come back to myself.__

__Maria was ecstatic at this new development and took it upon herself to push my demon to come out for every large battle. The newborns learned to stay clear of him during those times, because he would just kill whoever he came across, weather they were on his side or the enemy's. This is where we earned our name. 'The God of War.' Ares himself.__

__Even when we were training, or around the compound, everyone learned quickly not to mess with me. I demanded respect and submission. I would even rip somebody's head off for looking at me wrong. As time went on I became known and feared by all. I was able to take out entire armies alone. I took pleasure in other's suffering greatly, just as I had suffered over the years.__

__A few decades later, I met a newborn who became my first and only friend. Peter. At first he would just follow me around and try to make small talk. I would completely ignore him but he was persistent and started cracking jokes or making witty comments. I can't even tell you how many times he lost a limb for not listening and leaving me be. But he would still ___**_**ALWAYS**_**___come back for more, that persistent fuck. He claimed that his gift told him to, and that we would be brothers of the closest nature. He would always have my back weather in battle or at camp during training. Eventually he cracked through my exterior and became like the brother he said he would be to me, as well as a best friend, and an occasional fuck buddy to me.__

__When his first year was up, I managed to convince Maria that with his gift and skill he was still useful and she appointed him my Captain. We would fight side by side and we were deadly. We were the Major and his Captain. A deadly duo.__

__His jobs were to "babysit" the newborns, as he called it, inform me when his gift gave us useful information, and assist me with the training, hunting and culling. He worked under me and made my job easier. This went on for a few decades until it was time to dispatch a group of newborns. Peter had been acting oddly the whole time and tried to convince me that some of the newborns in the group were still useful.__

__When I called for a newborn named Charlotte to come forward, his emotions immediately changed to anger, fear, and desperation. She came into view and he turned to look at her, I felt a strong wave of Love, devotion and adoration on top of it. I was shocked at this, so I went into his mind to find the cause of the emotion that I believed was dead to our kind. I saw that Charlotte was his true mate and a slide show of their most sacred moments.__

__They kept their relationship a secret since mates were killed upon discovery. Naturally, I was stunned and at a loss of what to do. Peter got down on his knees and begged for me to kill him and let her live.__

__"I can't do that, Peter. You know what happens when you leave half of mated pair alive." I said.__

__He dropped his head in defeat while Charlotte held him, sobbing with venom coated eyes.__

__I took a deep unneeded breath. "Captain." I said. He picked up his head to look at me with pain filled eyes. "Go."'__

__He looked at me in shock. "What -"__

__"GO!" I yelled. "Go before I change my mind!" They got up and turned but Peter turned back around.__

__"Come with us?" Peter asked.__

__"I'm sorry, I can't." I told him sadly. "If I go with you, Maria will send scouts for me and you will never have a chance."__

__He nodded in understanding. "I'll come back for you." He said with determination. "I promise." I gave him a nod in understanding and thanks. "OH! By the way...thank you my brother." He said and they disappeared from sight.__

__I returned to the compound when I finished culling the last of the newborns. I did my best to avoid running into Maria at all costs as to keep her from finding out about Peter and Charlotte as long as possible to give them a chance to put as much space between them and the camp as they could, and hopefully cover up some of their tracks.__

__Finally, after about 4 hours later, Peter and I were called into Maria's chambers. Needless to say, Maria blew her gasket at the news that Peter escaped. She was furious with me for letting them go.__

__"You and your idiotic ideas of love and true soul mates. Nothing good comes of it, and only weakens you. I will drill it into you no matter how long or hard it takes that this love rubbish is nonsense." She ranted.__

__She had her guards dismember me and buried the pieces except for my head. I could see and hear everything around me still. She had her temporary Captain carry my head as he followed her into town. I had no idea what she was doing and couldn't voice my question without my vocal cords.__

__It was twilight when we arrived in town. We were looking around for a while, for what I didn't know. Finally, we stopped when we came across a couple in a park on what appeared to be some kind of date.__

__"Do you see them Major? Do you feel the love those humans have for each other? Do you hear the baby's heartbeat inside the woman's womb? Now I will show you what a complete waste and hindrance 'love' can be!" She spoke at vampire speed as to not alert the humans of our presence.__

__We watched as the couple cuddled on a picnic blanket, and feeding each other what appeared to be strawberries. The love they had for each other was thick in the air and I envied them for it.__

__Finally, it was dark out and the couple was getting ready to leave. The woman stood up but the man remained on one knee. She seemed confused at first, until he pulled out a black box with a ring inside. She then started tearing up with joyous tears and love and excitement building fast. The male was obviously nervous of her answer and was looking at her with such hope, love, and devotion towards this young woman. He asked his question after a beautiful speech about how he adores her and wants to have a family with her. She agrees to his proposal with happy tears streaming down her face. He stands up and holds her tight as he swings her around while they laugh. Feeling like I was intruding on their beautiful moment, I wanted to look away, but with nothing but a head in the hands of a vampire, I had no choice in my actions.__

__When he sets her down, she takes his hands and looks into his eyes. She then goes to tell him that she is with child. He is now the one with happy tears as he kisses her face and holds her tightly to his chest.__

__Unfortunately, this is also when Maria makes her move.__

__"Why isn't this a beautiful moment." She says as she walks up to the happy couple. Fear and wariness are now their dominant emotions.__

__"Who are you?" The male asks as she pulls his soon to be wife behind him as if to protect her.__

__"That doesn't matter at the moment." She says crossing her arms as she starts to slowly circle the couple. "What does matter is that you have a choice to make."__

__"What are you talking about?" He asks.__

__"I can either A. kill that pretty little lady you have there and you can go free, never to hear from us again, along with this stack of money." She says pulling out a wad of cash from her satchel. "Or B. you can surrender your life to me to do with as I please, and she can go free and live out her life in peace. Or C. You both can forfeit your lives to me to do with as I please."__

__"Why are you doing this?" The girl questions. "Please, just leave us alone. We didn't do anything to deserve this! Please!"__

__"I am doing this because I can." Maria says as she uses he vampire speed to flit around them looking as if she is disappearing and reappearing in different places. "I need to teach my Major a lesson, and this is the perfect way to do it."__

__Maria turns to look at me to make sure that I am paying attention to what is going on in front of me. She smiles wickedly and turns her attention back to the couple.__

__Realizing the predicament they are in, the male makes a decision.__

__"Take me." The man says. "Please. Just let her go free."__

__"No!" The female screams as she clings to her fiancé. "Take me with you! I can't be without you my love." Tears are pouring down both of their cheeks, but instead of the happy and joyous tears they had only minutes before, they are painful tears full of sadness and desperation.__

__"No my Cassandra, you can't come." He tells her, holding her face in his hands. "You have to stay. You have to survive for our baby. He or she and you are more important to me than my own life, and I need to know that you both will be safe." She shakes her head no, but before she can open her mouth to speak, he cuts her off with a kiss. "Please baby. Live. Teach our child to be a good person and to love with his whole heart. Teach them to be hard working, smart and respectful. I will always be with you baby. I promise." He kisses her forehead. "I love you."__

__"I love you too." She sniffles.__

__He smiles and kisses her lips once more, then turns around and accepts his fate. (Whatever it is) and, walks towards Maria.__

__I could feel everything they were feeling and it was ripping me apart inside. The love they had for each other was so beautiful and strong, and here Maria was tearing that apart as if it was nothing. I was curious as to what the point was to doing this to these poor humans who were lucky enough to find each other and feel the genuine emotion of love towards each ____other. I was begging for the Major to take over and help me cope. But he stayed dormant in his cage insisting that I needed to man up and quit being such a softie. We very rarely got along or agreed on anything, except our survival and war.__

__She knocks him out with her fist and picks him up and flits away back towards to compound with her temporary Captain trailing behind, still holding my head steadily in his hands.__

__She takes him to the barn where there were a few humans going through the change. She dumped the man down on the bed and bit him, pumping her venom into his veins. She put my head on a shelf so I could watch the three days of his change.__

__On the second day, Maria had her temporary Captain put me back together. I was very weak after hours of healing. Humans were brought to me so I could build my strength back up. I was honestly surprised that she was putting me back together already. I had been punished by dismemberment a few times before for lesser crimes in Maria's eyes and I stayed dismembered much longer than this.__

__By the time the man awoke on the 3rd day, I finally figured out why and what was going on. He reacted like any other newborn when they first awoke. Maria had put me in charge of him. She claimed he had a gift that needed to be developed and she wanted him trained by the best in all aspects for he was going to be my new Captain replacing Peter. His name was Demetri. Yes, he now works for the Volturi as their tracker. He is the best in the entire vampire world. But that is a story for another time.__

__After a week, he was finally sated enough to talk. But he didn't remember her. Nor that she was pregnant with his child. He felt no love when I said her name. It only proved that what Maria said was true. Love does not exist for vampires. If a love a strong and beautiful as his and Cassandra's couldn't survive, then there was no hope. He gave his humanity so her and his child could safely live. And he did not remember. I finally accepted it. This experience however always stuck with me and it is something that I don't talk about with anybody.__

__From then on out, I did my job in Maria's army. I finally accepted the monster I truly was. When I needed release, I either used a pet I was rewarded with, or when I hunted I had sex with my victims as I killed them. I grew more and more depressed with my life.__

__For decades, all I did was fight, fuck, and feed. Maria still insisted I sleep with her went she wanted me and I would try to get out of it as much as I could. Finally, Peter came back for me and brought me home. He brought me to my mate, who is now proving to me that love is real for all of us, including the living dead such as ourselves. I was punished constantly and had it drilled into my head that it didn't exist. Now, I see that that notion was just a way for Maria to control us. And I want to find out firsthand what this 'love' feels like for myself...__

I watched as Isabella came back to reality and out of my memories. She looked up at me with teary eyes and brought her hand to cup my cheek.

"I understand." She whispers. "And I will show you what it can be like if you can promise me one thing in return."

"Anything," I reply, putting my hand over hers, while looking into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Please...please don't hurt me? I don't think I could survive it." She asks.

"I would sooner hurt myself than even dream of hurting you in any way." I tell her in her ear as I pull her closer and kiss her pulse point where I put my mark.

She shiver's in desire and turns her head back to look at me. She reaches up and puts her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in for a tender kiss, filled with everything she is feeling. Happiness, devotion, adoration, honesty, and love.

I feel butterflies fill my stomach for the first time. I feel like I am in a dream. This is something I had been wishing for for so long and it's finally come true. I will do everything in my power to protect her and make her smile. She's the perfect mate for me and I feel so blessed. Especially after everything I have done in this life. I didn't deserve her, but I sure as hell was going to take her.

I pulled back from the kiss to look at Bella in her eyes.

"I love you my mate." I tell her, sending her everything I am feeling.

A bright smile fills her expression as happy tears fill her eyes again. "As I love you, my Major." She tells me as she pulls me back to her lips in searing kiss.

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>AN:******** Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to continue with my stories but I am back in business! I hope you guys like everything so far! ********So what do you think of Jasper's story and what happened to him when he was with Maria? Review and let me know!****

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!******  
><strong>_**- Bellisma -**_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry, this is not a chapter HOWEVER...I did just update Perplexing Revelations just not as I am posting this author's note, so don't mistake that update as only an Author's Note.

I am thinking of starting another story and I wanted to know what you guys thought about this. If you guys don't like it, I won't post it, but keep it as something to write for myself without posting. Let,me know!

Other Worldly Beauty

Summary...

Jasper is really a demon but nobody knows. Not just any demon but the devil's son. Jayden is a half demon half phoenix. Bella is still human and the rest of the Cullens and characters are who they were in Twilight.

Jayden cames to Forks High in Bella's senior year of high school at the high point of her depression from Edward and the Cullen's leaving. Since Bella seems to draw all things supernatural to her, she and Jayden immediately become best friends, hus bringing Bella out of her depression. Charlie gets married to Sue after Harry dies, resulting in Bella moving in with Jayden. (She lives alone) Peter and Charlotte are in the area and they happen upon Jayden while they are hunting one weekend in Seattle. They end up staying with them because Peter's gift is insisting upon it.

Jasper can feel that his mate is going to be appearing in the near future which results in him leaving Alice and the Cullen's in Alaska. He calls Peter and Char asking if he can stay with them since they are the only ones that know his true identity and a demon finding their mate is extremely rare because a demon can only mate with a demon. Peter's gift insists that he come and agrees and gives him the address. Jasper appears, finding his mate in Jayden and shocking Bella with his true identity. A demon. She and all the Cullens just thought that he was a vampire with golden in his green eyes. Jayden has bits of red in her hazel eyes because like vampires, demons drink blood and Jayden is a human drinker.

Danger approaches where they need the Cullen's help, bringing them back into the picture along with werewolves (true children of the moon), phoenix's, demons, vampires and the wolves. The journey is long and hard, but it is the only way they have a chance of survival.

So what do you guys think? Is it worth a story? PM me or leave your thoughts in my reviews...

Bella'xo


	8. Beta Reader

**ATTENTION READER'S**

**I would like to point out to everyone here that is a writter on FanFiction  
>that I am now currently a Beta Reader and accepting<br>twilight stories to Beta. **

**I am on here at least once a day, so I have no problem being quick, but  
>efficent when returning you your beta'd stories.<strong>

**I look forward to hearing from any of you who are looking for a  
>new beta reader. <strong>

**Thank You,  
>Bella'Xo<strong>


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>**(BPOV)**

Jasper and I were standing in the middle of the forest as I prepared to give him instructions on his first time hunting animals. Yesterday had been very emotional for us both and took a lot out of us. I stood behind him as I instructed him to close his eyes and open his senses to the sounds and smells of the forest around him.

"What do you hear?" I ask as I ran my hands up and down his back, in attempt to sooth and calm him. Hunting used to be tense and disturbing for him and now it was time to show him that it could be an art. Something he can almost have fun with and enjoy his kill, rather than have deal with the emotions left behind.

"I hear footsteps from the northwest, four legged creatures. I hear growling and lapping of water." He answered.

The wind began to pick up, bringing the fresh animal scents straight towards us.

"Good. Now what do you smell." I asked him in a level, but soothing tone.

He took a deep breath in through his nose, and then I felt him tense. "One smells almost earthy. Not as appetizing as the second, and smells sweeter."

"Very good babe, you're doing great." I praised him. "The first was a heard of deer that are drinking from a stream. Herbivores don't taste or smell half as appetizing as carnivores. That's the second one you smelled. There is a bear stalking that herd I just mentioned." I paused and took a breath. "Now, if you want to go after the bear, beware he is going to try to put up a fight. Some like to wrestle their food to get the blood pumping and that makes it taste sweeter. Just like it would be with any human. It's also quite fun. But let me just warn you, always break the neck before you strike or you will come home a bloody mess." He chuckled at my attempted humor, then stopped as I began to rub his shoulders again. "Now all you have to do is take that deep breath again, then go for the best smelling scent. Let your instinct's take over and go."

I watched as he took another deep breath, then shot off like a bullet towards his intended prey. I stayed a little ways behind him, as to give him his space, but observe at the same time. I jumped up into a tree and jumped branch to branch as I watched him in the distance.

We came upon the bear, who was just digging in to his buck that he took down. Jasper approached the bear slowly and waited for the bear to notice his presence. The bear looked up at him and growled, then stood up on his hind legs as to threaten Jasper off. Jasper just growled back and lunged, toying with the bear. The bear put up a good fight, swiping his paws at Jasper who easily ducked his blows. Finally, he jumped on the bears back and snapped his neck. I watched as the bear fell to the ground with a loud 'thump.' Jasper latched his mouth onto the bear's jugular and began to feed.

I jumped down from my spot on the tree and began to slowly approach the small clearing where Jasper was feeding. If he were any other vampire, I wouldn't risk going anywhere near him, but this was my mate. I only stayed away as to let him have his first hunt. It is in the male's instincts to want to feed their mate before themselves, but I wanted Jasper to learn before we shared our meals.

Jasper was just finishing his kill as I appeared in the clearing. He stood up and looked down at the bear with a puzzled, but joyous expression.

"I did it." He smiled as he looked up at me. "And I feel great! No pain, guilt, fear…no depression. I can't believe it."

I smiled lovingly at him for this happy moment. He walked over towards me with a heartbreaking smile gracing his face. He wrapped me in his arms and squeezed me just tight enough to feel loved and not pain. He kissed my neck and whispered "thank you."

"You are so very welcome." I answered into his neck and placed a gentle kiss where my mating mark will soon remain.

He pulled back and cupped my face. I could see venom welled up in his eyes as he smiled at me. "Isabella, for the first time in as long as I can remember, you've given me hope." He projected his love, joy, adoration and hope.

I smiled at him adoringly and leaned up and kissed him chastely on his lips.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked him.

He looked down and nodded his head, then looked back up at me. "Feed with me?"

I agreed and we both took off into the forest. I could tell he was hanging back to keep up with me. From what Peter told me about him, he was the first and only vampire he heard of who's newborn speed and strength increased after his first year, instead of decreased. I smiled and sent him my gratitude at him and he returned it.

I smelled two mountain lions to the east and nodded my head in the direction for Jasper to follow. I saw him take in a deep breath, then he nodded with a smirk. We picked up speed and followed the trail that will lead us to our prey.

"Keep your eyes on the trees. Those are mountain lions you smell." I said at vampire speed as to not alert our prey of our presence. He complied and I saw out of the corner of my eye as he scanned the tree tops as well as the ground.

Finally, the scent got stronger and I could almost taste our meals on my tongue. A male and female. Got to love the spring. Our targets came into view and before they could comprehend that there was a threat in the area, we struck taking them both off the branch that they were lounging on in one fell swoop.

I didn't give my prey time to fight back or run as I snapped it's neck and latched on to her neck. I saw Jasper do the same, not 5 feet away. We kept our gazes locked as we sucked greedily from our meals. Watching him feed was erotic as hell and was turning me on like crazy. I could feel my eyes turning black from lust as I finished up my meal and then stood to watch Jasper finish.

His eyes mirrored mine, and I could feel his lust and desire as he let go of the hold he had on his gift. He finally stood after he finished with his kill. He gave me a lust filled growl and I felt my desire sky rocket.

I couldn't take it anymore. I strode over to him with purpose and grabbed his face in between my hands and crashed my mouth to his. We immediately deepened the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance. I happily gave him control over that, but he's got another thing coming if he thinks he is going to run this whole show. Today, _I_ am the one who will be claiming _him._

I ripped the remains of his tattered shirt from his body and began to kiss down his neck and collar bones. He moaned in pleasure and tightened his hold on my waist as he ground his erection into my core. He pulled my shirt up over my head and reached behind me to unhook my bra, then discarded it behind him with my shirt.

He squatted down a bit and took one of my peaks into his mouth and sucked, licked and nibbled on my nipple. I sighed in satisfaction and wound my fingers into his hair as I kept him close to my chest. He switched and gave my other one the same attention and palmed the other one he released.

Jasper kissed his way back up my neck and made it back to my mouth as I reached my hands in between our bodies to undue his belt buckle, then his button to his jeans and the zipper. Commando…yummy. I reached my hand inside and took his length into my hand and pumped it slowly. He growled in sheer bliss from the sensations my actions were granting him and I felt my wetness pool at the sound.

I started to kiss down his body, pushing his jeans down as I went. I made it down to my knees and his dick was standing at attention right in front of me. I took his shaft in my hand and put my mouth on the head and began to lick and suck my way down slowly as to build up the pleasure. After a few more rounds, I began to pick up the pace, deep-throating here and there to get a rise out of him. It worked every time.

"Ugh…Bella…so good." He groaned in ecstasy. I could tell he was close.

I kept up my ministrations and finally, I knew he was about to cum. I reached down and tugged on his balls as I deep throated him and hummed around him. He roared out his release as I gently scraped my teeth up his shaft once during his release and swallowed all that he gave me. I licked him clean then gave him a chaste kiss on his head.

I sat back on my knees and looked up at him with a smirk, realizing that he was already hard and ready to go again. He smirked back at me and pulled me up to his mouth and kissed my lips again, tasting himself on my tongue.

He backed me up into a tree and lifted my left leg around his hip as he ground himself into me. He slipped his hand down the front of my body and with a flick of his wrist, unbuttoned my jean shorts and pushed them down my body with my boy shorts together.

He ran his finger along my slit, making me gasp as he moaned.

"So wet for me darlin." He whispered as he plunged two fingers in to me.

I moaned in appreciation as he fingered me at a slow and torturous pace. I loved every minute of it. He kept it going until I was about to hit my release, then he pulled out. Before I could even think to complain, I felt him thrust up inside of me. My walls clenched around him as I released with a moan.

He kept going at a delicious pace, then picked up my other leg and wrapped it around his waist. I locked my ankles together, making him constantly hit that special spot inside me. I could feel my second release approaching fast as we both panted for unnecessary breaths.

"I'm gonna come." I moaned.

"Then come baby…take me with you." He panted as he continued his thrusting at an erratic pace.

Finally, I felt my walls clench down on him for the second time.

"_**MINE."**_ I growled out in my release and bit into his neck, marking him officially as mine.

My bite triggered his release as he fell over after me and released inside me as he began to slow and deepen his thrusts. I released my teeth from his neck, then ran my tongue over it to seal it up.

We remained connected in that position, breathing and panting as he kept his face buried in my neck.

Minutes passed, then finally he pulled back and looked me in the eyes with shock, love, happiness and surprise.

"You marked me?" He asked as he ran his fingers gently over my mark.

I smiled at him and cupped his jaw and nodded my head. "Yes baby. I did. You are my mate and I want the world to know that your mine as I am yours."

A luminous smile spread across his face as he slammed his mouth on mine, letting his love, joy, and gratitude wash over me.

He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. I felt his sweet breath fan across my face as he took in his unnecessary breaths.

"I love you so fucking much darlin. You've given me a chance at a whole new life. One I never dreamed possible." He confessed.

"I love you too baby." I leaned back in and kissed his lips.

**A/N:**** Short, I know. But I have a lot I want to add to the next chapter and I really wanted to get his first hunting trip done. There was a lot of emotional moment's for Jasper in this story so far and he is finally beginning to learn what life and love can really be like for mates. Review and let me know what you thing. If you have any questions, just leave them in your review and I will answer them in my next author's note. **

**Questions and Answers:**

**Will the Cullen's be in this story? **_Yes they will be making an appearance in the future, after I get the story line going._

**Is Maria going to try to get the Major back? **_I don't want to get into too much detail with the future happenings of the story, but I can say that yes, Maria will be showing back up with a vengeance. _

**If you like this story, feel free to check out some of my other stories. They are all Jasper stories so if you are a Jasper fan, you will love em! – Bella'Xo**


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

As we ran through the trees back towards the house, I couldn't help but to go over everything that had just happened during our hunting trip.

The taste wasn't anything like drinking human blood and I had to drink more to become sated, but at the same time there were no crippling emotions anchoring me down, no pleading or murdering innocent people, no playing God when it came to trying to pick out my prey, no thinking back on the family of the person who's life I stole, no guilt or regret.

It was like an alternate reality.

I also began to think back to our round of love making after during our hunt as well. I couldn't believe that she actually marked me. I marked her during our first time claiming each other, not only because for the first time that I had the urge to mark them, but because I wanted the world to know that she was mine and that no one else could lay claim on her. I am the male, therefore the dominant in our relationship, but for the female to mark the male, it must mean that she really wanted the world to know I was hers.

Ever since I learned what the different kinds of markings meant, Maria had it instilled in my head that there would never be anyone who would want me and love me and take pride in me enough to want to mark me with a mating mark.

As I thought about that, I ran my fingers over the fresh mark on my neck and couldn't help but to smile. I haven't smiled as much as I have since I have met Bella than I have since I was thrown into Maria's army. The first few times it felt foreign on my face, but now it couldn't feel more natural.

I was broken out of my thoughts as we crossed over the threshold of the forest to the acres of fields around the ranch house. Bella stopped and turned to me with a smile lighting up her beautiful features. My God, it should be illegal to be so gorgeous. She has a face that only belongs in the heavens. She is my angel.

She reached forward with her hand outstretched and I placed my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers before returning her smile and began to walk through the fields.

"So, what would you like to do with your existence now that you're free to do it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered creasing my forehead, my eyebrows coming to a point above my nose. "What is there to do these days for work?"

"Do you have any degrees or work related skills?" She asked.

"Well, besides working on my papa's farm and my career in the Civil War, all I have ever known is running Maria's army." I shrugged.

"What about school? Didn't you go to school when you were younger?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" I smirked and she returned with a sheepish smile.

"I knew from what I read that you went to school and worked on your family's farm and how after your brother died, you entered the military, leaving your younger brother and two sisters to help your mom and dad at the farm. But I never read if you actually finished school or learned a trade or not."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure if Peter told you this or not and I know that this information wouldn't be in any of the books about me, but when I enlisted in the army, I lied about my age. I never finished school."

"Oh, now that you mention it, I do remember Peter telling me that." She said as we continued to walk together with our hands linked together.

I looked back over the fields and watched as the wind blew across the blades of grass and the horses grazing in the distance. I could see the birds flying in a 'V' in the sky and the ducks near the pond by the barn making noise as they bathed. It was a beautiful sight and so private.

I sighed out loud and looked down at our feet as we matched our strides as one.

"What am I going to do?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, we can always have a lawyer that Peter knows make you fake documents." She suggested.

"Fake documents? For what?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, for starters, you will need proof that you not only got a college degree in your chosen trade, it they require one, but your high school diploma or GED." I gave her look of surprise and she chuckled, shaking her head. "What? Time have changed since you've been in the working force."

"Do I absolutely have to work? I mean, I have enough money to last me a couple life times from when I was in Maria's army." I told her.

"No, of course you don't _have_ to work. Nor do we expect you to pay for anything that involves you living here. We already gave you your credit cards and ID's for anything else you might need, so we don't need you to pay for anything out of the money from Maria's army. That's yours to do with as you please. Spend it on yourself." She winked and then continued. "It's just that it is a long eternity and I know that I want to learn everything, try everything… I don't want to spend it doing the same thing over and over again. I want to enjoy it."

I nodded as I thought over everything that she said. "So, I would need those things in order to get a decent job." I mused and continued to think at Bella's nod. "Well, if that's the case, I want to earn them, at least once in my existence."

"So, you're saying that you want to go to school?" Bella asked and I nodded my confirmation. "Okay, did you want to just get your college degree in your chosen field, or did you want to go to high school too?"

I pursed my lips and pulled the bottom one in and began to nibble on it slightly before I answered. "I want to go to high school too. Just once to be able to say that I graduated, so that in the future when we have to fake documents for anything, I will know that it's not fake like the rest things that we will have to tell people. I want to start where I left off when I left for the army."

She smiled at me a full smile as she looked up at me while she radiated pride, acceptance and love. "I love that you are such an honest and noble person."

My heart lurched at the compliment and the way that she was looking at me. Even her emotions were wonderful to feel directed at me and I was sucking them up as fast as they were being thrown.

"Did you finish High School?" I asked out of curiosity and the fact that I wanted to get to know everything I could about her.

"No," she frowned. "No, I didn't. I was in my senior year when I was changed. I wasn't even half way through it when Laurent attacked me."

"Oh," I said, my expression turning thoughtful. "Do you ever think about going back? To finish High School, I mean."

She nodded. "Yes, I've thought about it. But until last year, I didn't want to risk it, what with being a newborn and all. Even though I was controlled and all, I didn't want to chance it regardless. But when I think about everything that I missed when it came to school and college, yes, I think about going back."

"Well, then why don't you go back with me? I was seventeen when I enlisted, so that would make me a senior as well. It's only October, so the school year is really only just starting. We can experience this together for the first time." I suggested.

I knew by the way that she spoke about it and the emotions behind her words that she really wanted to be able to go back and I wanted her to have that experience. Not to mention that the selfish side of me wanted her there with me and didn't want to part from her; even if it was only for a few hours a few days a week.

I looked at her thoughtful expression as I waited with baited breath for her answer.

"Are you sure that you will be okay starting school this year? I've never had to switch diets before, but from I heard from Edward," I growled at hearing his name from her lips. She paused mid-sentence and shot me a look. When I didn't say anything further, she continued. "As I was saying, he had said that the transition isn't easy. You have to remember that there will be other students there besides us and there were seven hundred and some kids in my old school in Phoenix and three hundred and something in Forks, though that's only because it was such a small town. Are you sure you don't want to wait a year?"

I thought about it before shaking my head. "No, I want to do this now. I can't sit here at the ranch for a year while everyone else is out there living their lives. I've let my blood lust rule me and everyone around me for over a century and a half. I won't let it rule me anymore."

She pulled us to a stop and turned to me. She looked up at me as if she was looking for something, though I wasn't sure what. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it briefly before letting it go and giving me a small smile. Once again, she was feeling proud, acceptance and love.

"You're right." She said squinting her eyes slightly from the sun that was showing down on her face from over the tops of the trees. "I know you can do this and I shouldn't have discouraged you. You are stronger than that and I have to remember that. You're a lot stronger than the other coven of vampires that I met, especially when it comes to determination and righteousness. We will start school this year and we can start at the middle of next week if you like. But just as a precaution, I'm going to have Peter and Char bag some human blood to keep in the house, just in case you need it. I know how the emotions of your human prey got to you and I don't want you to have to feel that again if you don't have to. We'll store it in the downstairs fridge in the vault in case you do decide that you are having a hard time with the transition and being around all of those humans for six hours a day and need me to wean you off of the human blood. Does that sound like a compromise?"

One side of my lips pulled up in a crooked smile and I nodded. It sounded reasonable and she wasn't doubting my ability to do it. She was just covering the bases and looking out for me so that I could accomplish everything that I wanted to when I wanted to do it. She only had my best interest at heart and I could never fault her for that.

"I love you," I told her tucking a strand of hair that blew in front of her face behind her ear.

"I love you too," she grinned and leaned up to kiss me. I met her half way and touched my lips to hers in a chaste kiss as I brought up my hand and cupped her jaw.

We pulled back, but I kept my hand on her face and traced my thumb over her cheek bone once before dropping it.

"Let's get back to the house and talk to Char and Peter about our decisions so that they can get the necessary paperwork together for us to start school next week. We're going to both need transcripts in order for them to accept us in to any school in the US." She suggested.

"Alright," I said as I grabbed her hand once again and took off running towards the ranch house with my beautiful mate by my side.

**A/N:**** I know that it's short, but I wanted to get this story moving again and I needed a filler chapter in order to make that happen. I'm doing that with a few of my other stories that I haven't updated in a while as well. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I would love to hear what you thought about it!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Questions and Answers:**

**Soulsistersinaslan:** Amazing chapter.  
>Definitely looking forward to what comes next. Just a question here, what is going on with Peter and Charlotte at this time, and what are all four of them going to be like in family moments? You know, like mates night in or something silly like that, or date night?<br>Please post more soon.

_I plan on showing more of the family dynamic with Peter and Char soon. I just wanted to get the story off the ground first so that I could get Jasper and Bella's relationship started and Jasper's first hunt out of the way. Peter and Char don't need to be there for their hunt or any of the lemons obviously, but now that I have the direction that the story is headed in play, I will be able to include more Peter and Char and have Jasper get to know them all over again now that they are not in such a hostile environment. Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) NEW!**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
>'Pretexting'<br>'The Heart's Desire'**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
>if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.<br>I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
>be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and<br>Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!****  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

"Peter? Char?" I called for them as we entered the large ranch house and began to follow their scent in to the living room.

"No need to yell, sweet pea," Peter chuckled from the couch next to Char with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Did you two just get back?" Jasper asked collapsing into the chair behind him before pulling me down on to his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Char nodded, "Yeah, we just made it back about fifteen minutes ago." She confirmed.

"How was your first hunt on the veggie diet?" Peter smirked.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The what?"

"Vegetarian diet," I clarified before continuing on with my explanation. "You see, the Cullens used to call themselves vegetarians because of how they drank the blood from animals rather than humans. Edward used to describe it as being on tofu to humans, hence, why the animal diet is also known as being a vegetarian."

He grinned as he shook his head comically and sent me a burst of amusement. "It was alright, I guess. The taste wasn't anything to boast about, but I have to admit that I thrived on the fact that there were no negative emotions that sent me spiraling into a depression and that made it all the more worth it. I also feel sated for the most part, so I can definitely see myself being content with this diet." He explained in a positive manner.

"I couldn't agree more about the taste," Char added as she scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I tried it once before to see what it was like. I'll admit that the hunt was much more thrilling, but I just couldn't get past the taste."

"That's because you had a herbivore." I concluded. "They were always known to taste a little bitter. The carnivores are much sweeter and closer to the taste of a human. Especially when you get them all riled up."

Jasper turned me a bit in his lap so that I was looking at him in the face. "You've had human blood before?"

I looked down at my hands in remorse, though it was clear in my emotions that I felt self-righteous in my first vigilantism act. "It was an accident, though I have to say that I don't think that anyone lost any sleep over his death."

"What do you mean?" He asked delicately as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I bit my bottom lip and took in a deep breath, "It was about 3 months after I was changed. Peter, Char and I went out one night to a club on the north side of the city. I stepped outside to get some air, because the smell of human blood and adrenalin was starting to get to me. I was in the alley around back when I heard the sounds of a struggle on the other side of the dumpster. I could hear a girl whimper and the sound of someone slapping her as if he was warning her to keep quiet.

"I flitted behind, startling him before I easily got the upper hand and restrained him. I told the girl to get out of there and not to come back. She hesitated in concern for my safety but eventually did as I asked.

"I didn't realize that he had a bottle in his hand, so when he tried to stab me with it, he only ended up cutting himself up pretty badly. I hadn't hunted in a few days, so try as I might to resist, it didn't help much. I was holding my breath and doing well until he unexpectedly pushed his bloody hand in my face. I couldn't hold back any more after that and killed him." I shrugged.

He nodded, though I was a little nervous to see his expression until he pulled me back against his chest and kissed my temple, reassuring me that he didn't hold me slip up against me.

Thankfully, Peter decided to change the subject. "So, what's this about both of you wanting to go back to high school for your senior year?" He smirked.

"Damn that gift of yours, Peter," Jasper said shaking his head in exasperation.

"How many times to I have to go over this with you, Major? It's not a gift!" Peter huffed.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know; you just 'know shit'."

"Precisely," Peter nodded. "But that's not what I was asking about, was it?"

"Peter," I chastised, "You know that I never got to finish high school and you know Jasper's morals, so don't start. Just get us the transcripts so that we can get started."

"I think that it's very noble for you both not to take the easy way," Char praised us with a small smile.

"Thanks," I grinned, though when I turned to look at Jasper for his reaction, I noticed that he was studying Peter skeptically and squinting his eyes suspiciously.

I changed my gaze to Peter and noticed that he was looking somewhat troubled.

"Peter?" Jasper said raising his brow in question. Peter look back up at Jasper in wonder. "What do you know?"

He let out a long sigh as he answered. "It appears that Char and I will be unfortunately joining you both in your senior year as well." He grumbled.

I let out a very unladylike snort. "What?" I just couldn't picture Peter in high school surrounded by human teenagers. Try as I might, it just wasn't happening without picturing him in the principal's office at least once during every period.

He narrowed his eyes at me as Char and Jasper looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, babe?" Char asked perplexed.

He finally ripped his gaze from me to look over at his mate. "I don't know why, but I 'know' that it's important that you and I both join Bella and the Major in high school. Trust me, darlin', I don't like it any more than you do; probably even less. The last place in the world that I want to be right now is stuck in a school with a bunch of human teenagers who think that squirtin' milk outta their eye is impressive."

Char made a face and sighed as she ran a hand through her bleach blond hair. "Fine, alright; whatever."

I looked at her sympathetically. From what she told me of her time in school before she was changed at the age of 19, she didn't have a very good experience. She told me that she was nowhere near pretty in her human years and that she was frequently picked on and made fun of by the other kids. From how beautiful she was now, I had a lot of trouble believing that.

"So, how would we do this?" Jasper asked as he played with a strand of my hair.

Char turned her attention towards me as she asked, "Well, how did the Cullen's pull it off?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme played their parents, though, I think that sometimes they took those roles a little too seriously, I mean, they weren't that much older than the rest of them." I mentioned before continuing, "Rose and Emmett were seniors while Alice and Edward were juniors. They claimed to be adopted because Esme wasn't able to have kids or something. They were already there when I started school, but from what the other students said, they claimed to have moved down from Alaska because of Carlisle's job." I shrugged.

Jasper pursed his lips as we all turned to him, being our coven leader and all, to see what he had to say about what we should do. "What if Peter and I played fraternal twin brothers and Bella and Char played adopted sisters, whose parents had been killed last year in a car accident? We can say that our parents agreed to let them move in with us since they are our girlfriends and longtime friends of the family's. We can pretend that our parents are workaholics and are never home, but it's fine, because we are all 18."

I began to slowly nod, "That could work. That way it wouldn't look weird when we are dating, because we wouldn't be related." I agreed. "That was the thing that everyone found weird about Rosalie and Emmett back in Forks; they were a part of the same adopted family and were dating. It caused a lot of gossip and that's the last thing we needed. We are going to get enough of it when we start as it is, what with us being new and this being a small town and all."

"I like it too," Char agreed before turning her attention to Peter. "What do you think, babe?"

Peter smirked mischievously and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "It will definitely work, though I can't wait to fuck with the other students, not to mention the teachers."

Char looked over at him and gave him the evil eye, "Yeah, well just a fair warning, every time you get suspended, you're cut off until they let you back into school. So you can imagine what will happen if you get expelled."

Peter jutted his lip out in a pout. "Awe, come on, baby?"

Jasper and I chuckled, shaking our heads at their antics. "Use it as an incentive to behave then, Pete." I suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" He whined.

We continued to talk about school and how we were going to play this out. We decided to go to the local school that most of the kids in the small town of Beaver Creek go to; Beaver Creek High. We planned to start on Monday to give Peter and Jasper time to get Jenks to get our transcripts together. Apparently, he also took care of Jasper's affairs as well for when he needed documents falsified for whatever reason while he was in Maria's army. His family has known him for decades and knew about discretion and not to ask questions about why none of us ever aged.

It was nice to be able to all sit together as a family and talk and watch movies. I mostly enjoyed the smile that would often light Jasper's face and the extra affectionate squeezes or kisses he would give me. After Edward, I never thought that I would fall in love like that again, let alone find my soul mate.

Even through all of this happiness and love, I still had a sickening feeling that it was only the calm before the storm and that we would be tested in ways that would cause us to fight to keep what we have right now at this very moment.

**A/N:**** This was more of a filler chapter to get us started in the direction that the story is going. Regardless, I hope you liked the small family moment that the four of them had shared. **

**What do you think will happen when the four of them start school? Why do you think Peter's gift made him aware of the fact that him and Char would have to start school along with Jasper and Bella? What storm do you think is coming their way?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**TwilightAddict71484****:** **Wonderful chapter. can't wait to see how it all plays out. how will the emotions of the students affect Jasper now with him on the animal diet? will it be the same as before or will he be able to handle them better because bella is with him?**

_I really don't want to give anything for future chapters away, so you will just have to wait and see! However, you should think of it this way; Jasper isn't in the Cullen family who make him feel bad about himself and ashamed when he slips up. So, no, it won't be exactly the same way that he was in Twilight with the Cullen family._

**gabby871****:****Great chapter. I can't wait to see how they do in high school. I bet Maria is freaking out. I wonder what would happen if she found out the major was mated. I hope we have the cullen's and the volturi in this story. Does Edward still love bella or did he really view her as his pet? Did he leave her to protect her like in the original story? Also, I was wondering if Alice would have any reaction to seeing jasper. Would she fall in lust and want him for herself? I bet aro would really want bella and jasper for his guard. I can't wait to see if the volturi a role in this story. Hopefully, we're going to see more of Bella's shield soon. I'm curious how strong her physical shield really is. Oh if she has this physical shield can she also block jasper's gift if she chose too?**

_Teaser: I will be writing a chapter in Maria's POV in the near future! The story with the Cullens is exactly like what happened in Twilight, only Jasper was not with them. You will find out why they left her in further detail in future chapters. I promise! I don't want to tell you anything that will give away what will happen in the story, but your questions will be answered, including the ones about Bella's shield!_

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at my two newest Jasper stories posted on my FF page! **

**One's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
>(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)<strong>

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
><strong>'Unbreakable Faith' **  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**A/N:**** IMPORTANT: I revised and edited all of my earlier chapters, so they are all cleaned up. It pays to have a working lap top now! **

**Chapter 9  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

The past few days have been filled with accomplishments ranging from large to small. For one, we managed to combined mine and Bella's rooms so that one is a sitting area with a fireplace and television along with a small library of books that we read together. We carved out a large entryway that connected to our bedroom where our clothes, bed and personal items are. There is a large bathroom in our bedroom complete with a large marble shower, sink, and toilet (even though it is unnecessary, it is there to keep up appearances) and a giant Jacuzzi tub. I swear that the thing can fit four full grown men, not that that would ever be the case.

We also managed to get all our paperwork and transcripts for starting school at Beaver Creek High. We are all going to be going as seniors that became emancipated since our story is that mine and Peter's make believe parents were always away on business. We will also tell the school that Bella and Char were both adopted into the same family when they were babies, but after their parents died in a car accident, they too became emancipated and moved in with our family. As silly as it was that we had to go so into detail with some of our backstory, we needed to make sure that we had all our bases covered just in case. I mean, I've never been to school in this day and age, but that didn't mean that I didn't have an idea of what to expect. Even in Maria's army, we had to make sure that we were caught up with the world and its changes.

Things with Char has been better, she has been getting more comfortable around me little by little, though she still has yet to act in any other way besides respectful and somewhat cautious rather than walking on egg shells like she was when I had first arrived. I think a large part of that has been thanks to Bella and Peter, though I'm not sure how they've been going about it or even how I know aside from the casual glances with her when we are both in the same room.

Hunting so far has been fine, though I can't really judge my progress fully considering the fact that I haven't been around humans since I started the diet a couple days ago. So in preparation for school the day after tomorrow, we decided that we will go out somewhere where there will be a large group of humans with many different emotions to see how I will do. I think Peter said something about going to a night club. I am actually really excited about this, because before when I would go to these clubs, it would only be to hunt or to warn other vampires out of our territory rather than just relaxing and having fun with the people who mean the most to me in this life.

I am a bit nervous about meeting their human friend that will be attending the same school as us though. I was told that she doesn't know about the supernatural and they explained the story to me that they told her about how I was a part of the family and why I was just coming back to live with them now.

I personally don't really associate with humans and not just because I never got the chance to either or because they were my food source for the better part of two centuries, but just because I never saw the point. Since she was Bella and Char's friend, Peter and I agreed that we would be nice.

Speaking of Peter and me, we are hanging out at the house right now while the girls went shopping. We are going to meet them there later on tonight.

I lined up my pool stick with the white ball as I aimed it at the 8 ball before sending it sailing into the corner pocket. Score!

"Alright fucker, pay up!" I grinned as I held out my hand for the five hundred bucks he owed me.

Peter sighed, "Okay, okay, don't get cocky, here ya go!" He groaned as he slapped five crisp hundred dollar bills into my hand.

I pulled out my wallet and put the money in the pocket. "I'm going to go out for a quick hunt before we have to get ready." I told Peter as I hung up my pool stick up on the rack after finishing our game.

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Peter waved me off as he finished putting the rest of the balls away from our game.

"Later," I nodded before heading up the basement steps and flitted out the back door.

**(Isabella's POV)**

The shops all had their fall outfits on display as Char and I browsed a number of flimsy, flirty outfits, considering what we would look like in them. Since dressing to show myself off had worked wonders last night with Jasper after a family movie night in order to chill out and relax after finishing up with mine and Jasper's room, I thought that it would be fun to buy some more daring clothes than the type my wardrobe usually contained. It's not that I didn't wear revealing clothing, it's just that they were modest while showing just enough to make you wonder.

Heading for the rack of skirts, I grabbed some of the shortest ones without really thinking, then a little red top I liked the look of and headed for the changing rooms with Char following behind with a pair of crotch zippered shorts and a green top.

I tried the top on first. It was cut low across the front and as I posed in the mirror with my hands on my hips, I saw that with its loose design meant that even more could be seen when I moved. I wiggled experimentally and thought it showed my cleavage off to a good effect – even more than my white top had done the night before.

Apart from a pair of thin straps, it left my shoulders bare and it was cropped short and my waist, to which it clung tightly. I hadn't worn anything this skimpy in my entire life! I began to ask myself if I really wanted a sexy little number like this, but then I thought that after last night's debauchery, I didn't see why not! I loved to tease my Major and look my best for him. He made me feel beautiful regardless of the fact that I was a vampire.

I tried on the skirts one after another. Since my transformation, I was feeling more comfortable with showing off my legs and I did need more of these clubbing-type clothes, after all. But finding one in a style I liked wasn't too easy. I normally never showed this much leg out in public.

Eventually, I found myself wearing a little black skirt that showed most of my toned thighs, but was still pleated to fit me alluringly. Combined with the red top, I was barely covered at all. Even just standing here in the changing room dressed this way felt daring. But as I appraised myself in the mirror, I found myself excited by the look it gave me. The top and skirt were stylish individually, but between them showed off so much of my toned, pale skin that I couldn't help but grin wickedly. Sure, I looked slutty, but the outfit was more for the Major than anything else. Only my amazing mate would get glimpse what was underneath. Ever since we consummated our mating, we've had trouble keeping our hands off of each other. Vampires are sexual beings as it is and adding to the fact that we have recently mated only amplifies it. But still, I wondered if I would ever have the nerve to wear them together.

"Damn Bells, the Major is going to have one hell of a problem adjusting himself all night when he sees you in that." Char grinned as I stepped out of the dressing room and did a pirouette.

"Thanks, that's the idea," I smirked at her as I looked over her outfit. "Wow, Char, you'll be lucky if Peter lets you out in those shorts before ripping them off of your body. You won't even make it in to the club before you'll be rocking the truck!"

"That's the idea," she winked mimicking me before disappearing back into the dressing room.

We paid for our new outfits and I knew that if I was still human, I would be blushing as my outfit was bagged up for me. The male assistant gave both Char and I a lecherous look as he folded the clothing, which we both enjoyed while I was pretending not to notice. I've learned from experience that it's easier than having to find a way to politely turn down the human males, something that I've never been comfortable with which left Char to do the dirty work. She's always had a more straight forward attitude than I have, though I do have it when it counts.

We strolled through the outlet mall down to grab a new pair of heals at a store called 'Glitter' which also sold clothing and expensive jewelry. We both ended up getting the appropriate accessories while calling the boys to let them know what time we would be meeting them. We then hopped into the car before driving down to a human friend of ours in order to get ready. Her name was Hannah and I met her at one of the horse auctions when I was out with the animal-gifted nomad, Christopher.

When I first saw her, I saw that she was all alone and could tell that it was obvious that that was a common occurrence. So I went over to talk to her and found that I liked her very much. She has no idea that we are vampires, but she is fun to hang out with and the law says that she is just not allowed to find out the truth. It doesn't say that we can't be friends, though it is very uncommon.

Anyway, Hannah is going to be coming out with us tonight. She is a seventeen year old junior at Beaver Creek High School and one hell of a bad girl. She gets away with it all though, because her parents are never home. They are very wealthy and travel all over the world for business. They never know what she does at least three quarters of the time. She has a fake I.D. so she won't have a problem getting into the club and she thinks that we have fake I.D.'s as well.

Hannah was watching the Saturday evening television when we first got there, carrying our bags of clothes, accessories, shoes and undergarments that we had bought earlier tonight and was cooking her evening meal which was ironic because she was actually having breakfast for dinner as she hung out in her usual colored clothing of black or red.

"Hey guys, want some?" She asked gesturing to the scrambled eggs in the frying pan.

"No thanks, we just ate at the mall," I said waving her off politely.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "more for me."

Now, the thing with vampires and food isn't that it tastes necessarily bad, but rather too strong. For instance, during our transformation, everything is enhanced including our taste buds, meaning that everything is enhanced. So only certain foods are okay to taste, but since our body can only digest liquids, we have to throw it up later. Depending on what food we try, it's totally worth it and any liquid is fine to drink. So keeping up our appearance of being human isn't all that difficult with the right foods and making sure that we don't use our enhanced abilities.

Hannah was thrilled Char and I were going to be starting at her school, even if we aren't in the same grade. Chances are that we will have at least one class together, because since the town is so small they have to combine the sophomores and freshmen and the juniors and seniors in a lot of their classes. I told her that Jasper was coming as well, that he was Peter's twin brother that was going to a special school for history buffs out of the country and wanted to come back home.

._.-:'~ The Major ~':-._.

After getting out of the shower, I dried myself off. I considered wearing a thong, but instead chose a pair of sexy black knickers. They were very small, with thin straps at the sides. The flimsy material was translucent and really did little to cover me anyway, leaving my round ass almost bare. Next, I chose a black push-up bra: I slipped it on, and then checked myself in the mirror. Perfect.

It was another warm fall night, so we all sat in our underwear as we applied our makeup - not that it mattered for vampires, but considering the fact that we were in Hannah's house, I didn't want her to get suspicious since the window across the bedroom was wide open. We wanted to make ourselves stand out from the other girls in the club, not to mention Hannah was trying to look older, so she layered plenty of foundation over her warm olive complexion while we did ours expertly. I shaped my eyebrows carefully into suggestive little arches. Satisfied, I pouted glamorously and streaked dark blush across my cheeks, accentuating the naturally soft skin around my cheekbones. I added black liner and mascara, then black eye shadow and brushed my dark auburn hair carefully into a half up half down style that was pushed forward slightly in the front with long curls that flowed down my back. I put my lip gloss on last and smiled before turning to look at Charlotte and Hannah.

Char was finishing off with her mascara while Hannah was putting her last coat of dark maroon lipstick, checking the effect against the little lip ring in her lower lip before looking at herself carefully and blowing her reflection a kiss.

"Hello, little tart," she giggled as she practice-pouted.

Char and I both giggled at her antics as well causing her to make a face at us, but I had to admit that we all looked great so far. Hannah wore her chin length hair straight down to her chin with bright pink highlights while Char wore her long blond hair up in a straight ponytail.

I remembered how much bare flesh I'd seen in the changing room mirror and decided that if I wore my new skirt, baring my legs would be pushing things too far tonight, especially this being Jasper's first night out with us on the animal diet and was going to have a hard time with the emotional climate as it was. The last thing that he'd need was all of those emotions being pushed as his new mate. So I rolled on a fresh pair of black hold-ups that had designs that were only visible under black light. I always thought that I looked best in stockings anyway. Somehow, that gave me a bit of class, not to mention that tonight was rave night at the club, so wild clothing was a must.

With my legs encased in the dark material, I clipped on my new black leather skirt and checked the effect. The skirt was desperately short, showing off most of my thighs and only just covering the tops of my hold-ups. I slipped into the black stiletto shoes I had bought and tied up the straps: with these high heels on, my calves looked pretty curvy too.

Finally satisfied that I'd made the most of my legs, I slipped my new top on over my head, hooking the thin straps loosely over my shoulders and smoothing it into place. It was cut satisfyingly low at the front, covering my bra, but not my prominent cleavage. This was just the look I wanted. And as I stood up, I noticed my bare navel poking out with a little bit of my flat stomach and jeweled belly ring. It wasn't easy to pierce vampire flesh, let me tell you. But that's a story for another time.

Looking over at Hannah and Char in their finished ensembles I noted that they looked ready to party and up for anything. Then again, when weren't these two girls up for anything? It was why they got along so well so quickly.

On our way out the door, we each grabbed a light coat to cover up a little – we needed to look vaguely respectable on our way to the club. Not to mention, with it being fall, it wouldn't look good for Char and I to be the only ones without a light jacket. From there, we opened the door to the large house and strode into the night.

._.-:'~ The Major ~':-._.

The queue for the nightclub stretched out into the street, but with our inhuman beauty it would make it easy for us to get inside with Hannah along. We had talked to the boys on our way there and they had said that they would meet us inside.

There were three doormen, each paying far too much attention to girls as they let them in and it wasn't long before one spotted us as we approached. He elbowed his two buddies and made a show of running his eyes over us. He was a decent looking human male; tall and dark-skinned with African looks and short curly hair. I looked next to me at Hannah and noticed that she was definitely enjoying having him check her out, tottering slightly in her high heels as the queue inched forward towards the door giving us all evil looks for not having to wait. Hannah turned and gave the doorman a cheeky wink when she reached the door as we paid our entry and slipped inside.

Once inside, we were definitely ready to enjoy the party. This place was so different from some of the other bars and clubs that we had been to. The sexual tension seemed to be in the air all around and I knew that Jasper was going to have a hell of a time in here.

We dropped our coats off in the cloakroom and made our way to an open area that made up the main bar. It was already quite busy, being a Saturday night, but I knew the place was just getting started. Some small groups were sitting at the tables dotted around, while others were standing or dancing. The bar was dark, with occasional flashing strobes and black lights straying from the dance floor to light it up. I felt the earthy thump of the bass from the dance music pounding the floor, permeating my body – it seemed to beat for my heart and made me feel human again.

I glanced down at my stockings as a strobe of black light hit me. The invisible designs lit up making me smile before we strutted over to the bar. We each ordered a drink chatting as we waited.

I raised a flirtatious eyebrow at the barman as I noticed him checking me out.

"Here you go doll, have a good night," he cheeked, glancing down rather obviously at my cleavage as I reached forward to take the drink.

"Thanks," I laughed back with a sly grin, "I plan to." We moved away from the bar, sipping our drinks.

We made our way over to a large round booth and took a seat as we began to chat. It wasn't long after that when I could feel the pull in my chest let up and awareness started to fill me. Char and I both simultaneously looked up, spotting our mates entering the club. Jasper looked amazing in a black button down that was rolled up to his sleeves, a pair of light blue jeans, boots and a cowboy hat. It was obvious by his eyes that he had just hunted recently, though his eyes were still red, just a lot less bright. No human would be able to tell in the dark and the same went for Peter who was wearing a light green t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Char waved them over as the two of us stood up before being engulfed in the arms of our men.

"Mmm…I missed you, darlin'," he groaned into my neck before pulling back and looking me up and down. "Damn…" he sighed before looking up at me. "You look sinful."

"Thanks," I smirked and took his hand pulling him over to where Hannah was rising from her seat. "Jasper, this is my friend Hannah Ross. Hannah, this is my boyfriend and Peter's brother, Jasper Whitlock."

I could tell by the way that she was looking at him that she liked what she saw and had to hold back a growl. Jasper must have felt my emotions as he pulled me closer and sent me a burst of love and devotion.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Miss Hannah," he nodded politely causing her to shake herself out of her stupor.

"Yes, the pleasure is all mine," she smiled and looked at me excitedly mouthing the word 'WOW'.

I chuckled half-heartedly, "Back off, Hannah, he's mine," I told her only half way joking.

We all took a seat and ordered a round of shots along with a Jack on the rocks for Jasper and a Scotch for Peter. Jasper pulled my chair up against his so that I was somewhat sitting in between his legs with his arms around me possessively while we continued to talk, though I noticed that Jasper was more on the quiet side, only speaking when being spoken to all the while holding on to me or playing with my hair, fingers or thighs.

I downed the rest of my drink and then slowly stood, pulling Char and Hannah over to the dance floor with me. I had never worn heels on the dance floor before and was surprised how easy it came to me even being a vampire. I could feel the effect they had on my legs – toughening my calves and giving them a smooth shape in my dark stockings.

I shook my hips, my hands trailing over my bare waist for a moment as I found my rhythm. I let the movement spread through my whole body and felt my top swish across my front, showing my cleavage enticingly as Jasper's eyes darkened into a lust filled haze from across the floor as he sat and talked with Peter. I also seemed to be getting approving looks from two or three men, so I pulled the girls further into the dance floor so that they would hopefully go unnoticed by him and Peter.

Soon the music changed into a piece of sexy and upbeat, light pop. I changed my motion, my lithe body moving faster. I shook my long auburn hair as I gyrated against his slightly confused, nervous, yet excited body as we all bumped and grinded against each other. My skirt swished, the leather material riding higher on my thighs. I did nothing about that though, completely into our dancing.

When the music changed to a slower number, I flicked my hair away from my face and noticed that there seemed to be a few men who'd taken an interest in me: two were talking and kept glancing at me, a third who was looking tactlessly over his girlfriend's shoulder and one or two more towards the center of the floor who were looking my way. I uncomfortably tried to move into a different direction while a young Hispanic guy grabbed Hannah and Char danced her way over to Peter. Unfortunately before I got to the table, one of the guys moved over to meet me.

I laughed inwardly as he tried to dance with me, making attempts to catch my eye. From the way he kept glancing down, I guessed that my skirt had ridden up over my stockings. I obliged him for a few moments, grinding my hips and returning his glances as I tried not to laugh. Then, when the moment was right I moved away.

I looked back over at our table and noticed that Char was sitting on Peter's lap, but Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I finally spotted him on the side of the dance floor looking at me. I assumed that he was probably on his way to cut in between me and my last dance partner, but didn't get the chance before I skipped away.

I played a little with my skirt, first flicking it up to reveal bare thigh and then smoothing it down again. His eyes were black with lust and he was smirking dangerously at me which only served to entice me further. I flirted with him as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with that sexy smirk of his on his face as I showed off my body to him, returning his suggestive glances as if this was our first time meeting. His eyes gleamed with excitement as I shook my body and ran my hands down my bare waist, smoothing my top down as I did so. His eager eyes followed my every move and I enjoyed playing up to that, thrusting my chest forward as I gyrated.

I pressed forward over to him, meeting him half way on the dance floor and turned sideways, brushing my arms against his chest, enjoying being so close to my mate. When the music paused for a moment, I leaned close to his ear, deliberately pushing my chest against him.

"Hey sexy," I grinned using my girliest voice while looking down at his body approvingly.

He leaned down and spoke in my ear as he replied, "God damn, darlin'." He groaned. "You are so beautiful." We continued to dance together as I grinded on his body, enjoying the feel of his erection rubbing against my ass.

Finally, we moved off of the dance floor together and took a seat at our table where a fresh round had been delivered, taking a seat on Jasper's lap. Peter and Char were out on the dance floor while Hannah was sitting in one of the chairs next to the Hispanic guy that she had been dancing with earlier.

"Do you like my lip-ring? My last boyfriend thought it got in the way a bit," she asked with fake innocence causing Jasper and I to chuckle. No boyfriend of hers ever complained about her pierced lip.

"Oh, it looks great," he said immediately, over eager to please her. He pushed his luck a little. "I wouldn't mind it getting in the way.

Hannah raised one of her eyebrows in her famous flirty glance and pouted her dark plum lips. "Wanna try?" She leaned forward and he clearly wasted no time in kissing her before she pulled back. "See, the ring's no problem really, is it?" she laughed and then slid her chair closer to him.

Jasper slammed down a shot and moved his hand on to my thigh bringing my attention back on to him and pulling me into a searing kiss. Our tongues continued meeting and sliding as he caressed my thigh. I moaned gently, urging him on as his hand slid up under my skirt. I squirmed with delight as he felt the skin above my stocking tops. I felt myself moisten and tingle excitedly at the proximity of his fingers.

**(Third Person's POV)**

She let him feel her ass while they kissed: it was delightfully big and soft and she obviously loved having his hands on her. Then again, being a newly mated pair, that was the thing that they had both craved the most. They paused to sip their drinks, then Jasper touched her waist gently and Bella offered him her warm (to him), wet mouth once again.

After a few minutes of kissing with his beautiful, extremely sexy mate, Jasper was feeling desperately aroused. It felt like his hands had been all over her. She was pressing her breasts against him and had wrapped one of her thighs over his as she rearranged herself slightly on the booth, her skirt riding high up as she did so. With the way that her body was reacting to him, she could feel that desperate urge spreading through her body. She wanted him.

"Jasper," she breathed into his ear. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

He wouldn't need asking twice. "The truck…" he offered. "I have the keys. I left it parked in the multi-store, just next to here."

Bella nodded eagerly. There was no more to be said. She didn't even bother to pull her outfit straight as they headed out of the club together and could hear Peter, Char and Hannah laughing as they watched the newly mated pair go. They hurried out past the doormen; Bella noticed that the same three men were on the job. She knew that if she was human she would be blushing slightly as they looked in her direction. She wondered if they worked out what was going on – one might have winked or acknowledged her somehow; but she wasn't worried about them.

The fresh night air was an aphrodisiac; it felt good to be out of the club's noisy atmosphere, especially with their enhanced hearing. She followed Jasper into the car park, her heels clacking loudly on the concrete. Reaching the truck, Jasper opened the back doors like the gentleman he was and helped Bella inside and she giggled as they tumbled into the back seat of the king cab. Jasper locked the doors and slid the front seats forward to create more room.

They kissed clumsily, Bella pressing her hand against Jasper's crotch. He was still so hard and breathing heavily. She could feel him twitching through his jeans. She wriggled excitedly, catching a glimpse of herself in the car's window. Her breasts having been all but wrestled out of her little red top, the little shoulder straps now down around her elbows. It was all so very hot.

She tugged gently at her top and her soft breasts squeezed out of her bra, her rosy nipples exposed. Jasper leant forward and took her buds into his mouth causing Bella to gasp with pleasure. His teeth caught her, causing her to let out a delighted little squeak. He loved everything about this and her as he switched to her other breast, licking and kissing. Bella groaned with pleasure, wanting more, needing more.

"Oh God," she muttered surprising herself with how husky her voice sounded before trying to fumble with his belt.

He groaned as she brushed against his member before helping her with his pants and in a moment, he was out and against her thighs. He helped her lean backwards as she wrapped her legs around him while he worked his way on top of her.

They were lying awkwardly across the back seat now and his weight was pressing down on her in a way that they both adored. She heard herself letting out little squeaks of excitement as they moved into position, Bella parting her legs to bring him closer to her in the desire to claim her mate in the same way that he yearned to claim her.

Her skirt was already up around her waist. Bella reached down and slid her little black panties to the side, showing him her wet heat. Jasper wasted no time pushing himself against her opening. She thrust her hips towards him, and then grunted with pleasure as he slid deeper into her tight, wetness. Bella spread her legs further apart, hearing her heel clatter against the window and letting out an excited whimper as she felt his hardness slide deeper inside of her.

Jasper started to thrust awkwardly in the confined space of the car being careful not to break anything with his vampire strength. He missed her so much all day and this was exactly what he needed. He was grunting with pleasure, barely managing to control himself.

She looked up at him and into his onyx eyes, his heavy breathing pushing her further before he slammed his lips quickly down on to hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

If she had a heartbeat, it would have stuttered in happiness. "I love you too," she gasped before she began whimpering with excitement as her pleasure built toward its peak. Waves of delight swept through them as she jerked underneath Jasper's body and cried out in delight. He groaned with lust as he shuddered and spurted inside of her.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I stared at Bella's sexy legs as she pulled her stocking straight.

"Look what you've done, you bad boy," she laughed pointing to a rip in her black tights.

He laughed and ran his fingertips up to the top of them before pulling them down and off of her legs. "There, problem solved." He pointed out with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and grinned before sitting up with her legs still draped over my lap. She seemed to see something so my left before she began laughing that sexy little laugh of hers.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "What is it?"

She pointed out the window to my left and it was then that I finally saw what she was laughing at. Her friend Hannah was slipping off to that Hispanic guy's Sedan a few cars over with a wide grin on her face while Peter and Char were off to Charlotte's SUV kissing the whole way.

"It looks like someone's about to get laid," She clarified I snorted and grinned. "I wonder who will get off the most." She inquired tapping her chin temptingly.

"Ohh, it's on!" I smirked before slamming my lips against hers and starting round two.

**A/N:**** I know that it's been a little while since I've posted for this story, but I revised the earlier chapters and edited them because I had a crappy computer before that had a keyboard with broken keys. So everything looks a lot better now and I'm ready to continue with the story. I figured that I would give them a night out so that it would give me the chance to introduce Hannah. (No, she won't have that big of a part, but she will add some flare to the story) Also, I had a request to give them some family fun, so I sent them all to a night club. **

**UP NEXT: ****SCHOOL! What do you think will happen their first day?! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Also, Chapter 11 in ****Perplexing Revelations**** has been posted at the same time as the Author's Note, so if you're reading that story and haven't seen it yet, you might want to check it out!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_**:**

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**And this last one is called **_'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<strong> COMPLETED!<strong>  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever  
>'The Heart's Desire'<strong><br>**'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<p>

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
><strong>'Unbreakable Faith'**  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
><span>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel'  
>'Undisclosed Desires'<p>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**A/N:**** If you have any further questions or comments, then post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! **

**Chapter 10  
><strong>**(Isabella's POV)**

Peter, Char, Jasper and I all drove together as Jasper drove in my SUV on our way to Beaver Creek High School. **(A/N: Beaver Creek High School is a real high school in Beaver Creek, Montana. It is a relatively small town and 100% real! ****)** I could tell that Jasper was nervous just as much as he was excited to have this experience even though the school year was half way over.

I reached into my bag and handed Jasper one of the thermoses that we had brought with us and watched as he nodded his thanks before taking a few swigs of the animal blood that we had bottled before handing it back to me, allowing me to take a few swigs of my own. I, then, tucked it away in my bag to save for later.

We pulled into the parking lot, immediately noticing that everyone seemed to already be in class. We didn't mind though, because we were told to come to the office during home room to get out schedules. The school wasn't as large as my school in Phoenix, but more like the one in Forks except for the fact that it was far sunnier here. It was split up into three brick buildings with several picnic tables in the courtyard. There were numerous sidewalks that let from building to building as well as a few trees and shrubs decorating the property. The tree line leading into the forest was lined against the border of the grounds.

We found a parking spot near the back, since we were late and all of the good ones were taken, before turning off the engine.

"Are you ready, Jazz?" I asked him.

He continued to grip the steering wheel as he looked over at me and gave me a small smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." He swallowed.

"Don't worry, Major. I haven't gotten any feelings suggesting that you or Lil Bit here will slip up." Peter reassured him.

"And we'll all be here with you." Char added.

"Thanks guys," Jasper smiled before releasing the steering wheel, grabbing the door handle and exiting the car.

By the time I bent down to pick up my book bag, Jasper was at my door, opening it for me and extending his hand in a very gentlemanly fashion. I looked up and smiled graciously at him and placing my hand in his, allowing him to help me out of my seat.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said as I sent him my gratitude and reached up on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. He grinned humbly in return as he intertwined our fingers without releasing my hand before we made our way into the school.

_**._.-:'~ The Major ~':-._.**_

Upon entering the front office, we were faced with a little old blonde haired woman sitting behind the counter as she typed away on the keyboard in front of her computer.

"Excuse me?" Char asked as she announced our presence, approaching the barrier that separated us from where all of the desks and office equipment sat.

The little woman looked up from the computer screen and peered at us from over her glasses. Her heart beat picked up as she gazed up at us in what appeared to be awe and intrigue.

I gave Jasper's hand a squeeze, grabbing his upper arm with my other hand and looked up at him in concern to make sure that he was fairing okay since this was the first human that we had encountered since entering the school grounds. He shifted his gaze down towards me and gave me a small smile, indicating that he was fairing alright so far before placing his free hand over my own. I breathed a sigh in relief when I heard the woman's heart rate slow down back to normal and I leaned against Jasper's shoulder in relief.

Finally snapping out of her haze, she plastered on a welcoming smile and stood from her chair in front of her desk before approaching the counter. "May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, yes," I nodded. "We're the Whitlock's and the McLaughlin's. It's our first day." I smiled somewhat nervously, always hating the first day starting at a new school when others would stare and whisper. At least this time I was going to be starting with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

A look of recognition crossed her face as her smile widened. "Oh, yes! I spoke to your father on the phone when he called to register you four the other day!" (I know what you're probably thinking, but it was really Peter that called and registered us pretending to be Peter and Jasper's father who was also mine and Char's guardian.) She began to type something on her keyboard as she continued to speak. "Welcome to Beaver Creek High School! My name is Mrs. Leery and I'm the school's secretary."

"Thank you, ma'am," Peter drawled. "I'm Peter Whitlock and this here is my twin brother, Jasper." He introduced her before gesturing to Charlotte and myself. "This is my girlfriend, Charlotte McLaughlin and her sister, Isabella. My dad is also their guardian."

"It's wonderful to meet all of you. Our town is so small that it's rare that we ever get any new students at this school, let alone eight in the same school year! So prepare to be the talk of the school for a while!" She chuckled.

_Eight? Who were the other new students then?_

She used her mouse to click something on the computer screen, printing what looked to be our schedules. She then walked a few feet over to the printer and picked up the freshly printed sheets before making her way back over to us at the counter.

"These are your class schedules and here is your sign in card that you will need to get all of your teachers to sign for your first day before returning it here to me at the end of the school day." She told us as she gave each of us our schedules along with an index card sized pink slip that had a list typed up from period one through seven. There were long rectangular boxes surrounding each period along with the second one connected to it on the right for the teacher's signature.

"Just print each of your names at the very top towards the left next to where it says 'student' along with today's date on the right where it requires it." She instructed as she passed out six black pens with the school's logo designed on it. "You can keep the pens, by the way." She mentioned when Jasper tried to return his.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jasper drawled politely with a polite nod and the rest of us followed his example.

Her heart rate spiked just a bit at Jasper's chivalrous behavior. She placed her hand on her chest taken aback. "My, you all are so polite and respectful! Your parents sure raised you kid's right. It's so refreshing finding a bunch of teenagers with manners these days. It must only be the kids in this town that are on the more rowdy side, because the other new students were also very well-mannered."

The four of us exchanged uncertain looks but were unable to question her any further, because it was just then that the door to the office opened and in walked in Hannah with her dark red t-shirt and black jeans that had suspenders hanging down from her waist. She stopped in her tracks when she saw us before a smile lit up her face when she noticed who we were and waved.

"Late again, Miss Ross?" Mrs. Leery asked her as she trilled her nails on the counter top.

"Of course," she chirped before continuing her approach to the counter. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, smoothing it out before handing it to her. "It's my note from my mom regarding why I left early on Friday and why I was late today." She explained, though she no doubt wrote the note herself, forging her mom's signature.

Mrs. Leery sighed and nodded as she pulled out two slips, one from each of the stacks on her desk and began to quickly fill them out. She then separated the white copies from the yellow copies on the bottom and stapled the yellow ones to her crumpled note from home and tossed it into the bin that held a stack of similar looking papers.

"Here you go, Miss Ross." Mrs. Leery said as she handed her the two white copies, gesturing to one of the two. "You know the drill; give this one to the teacher that you have next and have your other teacher's from the classes that you missed on Friday sign the other one before returning it to me at the end of the school day."

"Okay, Mrs. Leery!" She nodded as she stuffed the slips into her pocket and headed for the door. She paused as she pulled it open and turned slightly as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face, throwing a wink in my direction before slipping out the door.

I held back the grin on my face as best as I could at Hannah's antics. Looking over at Peter, Char and Jasper, I could see that they were trying to hide their amusement as well.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Mrs. Leery apologized, bringing out focus back on to her. "You look like you know Miss Ross?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I ran into her at a horse auction and we struck up an easy friendship."

She smiled a hopeful smile. "Well, hopefully you four will be a good influence on her. She is usually sent here to see Principal Green at least a few times a week." I couldn't help but laugh internally at that; Hannah couldn't be influenced by anyone and definitely not in any positive way.

She pulled out a bunch of packets from the stack on the side of the counter and passed one to each of us. "This is the school's rules and guidelines. We need you each to go over it with your parents and then you both need to sign the last page before bringing it back to me by the end of the week." She explained. "Any questions so far?"

We all shook our heads no as we scanned the packet that she had given us. She then grabbed a bunch of papers from the stack next to the school's handbooks and then handed them out to each of us once again.

"This last paper I am giving you is pretty much self-explanatory." She began. "It is a map of the school and all of the routes to the emergency exits are highlighted in pink. The map is yours to keep. Now, before I send all of you off to class, are there any questions?"

We all shook our heads once again and smiled at her, showing our appreciation in one way or another.

"Alright, then," she grinned. "I hope you all have a fantastic first day and I will see each of you at the end of the day to collect the pink slips with all of your teacher's signatures."

"OK," Charlotte smiled as we all began to head to the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Leery."

"You're welcome," she said before we left the office, shutting the door behind us. "Such nice, polite young kids." We could hear her say to herself after the door was shut and we crowded around each other to compare our schedules.

I was overly happy with my classes. I had all of my classes except for chemistry with Jasper, including lunch with all three of them. Charlotte was in three of those and Peter was in two. But luckily we all had the same homeroom, but we wouldn't get to experience that until tomorrow since the bell for homeroom had just rung.

Chemistry was the first class that I had and I had that class with Peter while Charlotte was in Jasper's gym class. I had been given the option to not take it since in this school you only needed two years of gym to graduate and since I still had a bit of trouble controlling my strength, we made sure to include the fact that I had already completed my two years. Instead, I opted to take an extra science class since I never got the chance to finish Chemistry in Forks and then has Physics at a later time during the day with Jasper.

"I'll see you next period, okay babe?" I said placing both of my hands on his chest and pressed a kiss to his lips. He nodded, placing both of his arms around my waist and gave me another quick kiss. I could tell that he was as reluctant as I was to be apart from each other, even if it was just for an hour. I was glad that Char was going to be there for him as Peter was going to be there for me during this period.

"Alright, you two," Peter smirked, "break it up. Come on, Lil Bit, you'll see the Major in your next class."

"OK, OK, I'm coming," I grumbled, holding on to Jasper's hand as long as I could as we separated down different hallways towards our classes.

Peter and I walked down the hall, checking the room numbers as we looked for A423. The classes all seemed to be in session already and we could see all of the active classes taking place as we passed the windows on each of the doors.

Finally, we came to the right classroom and exchanged a glance with each other before opening the door and stepping inside. Immediately, everyone had turned to us as well as the teacher, who stood leaning on his desk at the front of the room with one hand placed on his side and the other one the desk top, using it to lean on.

He was a middle aged man who stood about six feet tall. He had a full head of salt and pepper hair and wore a pair of black glasses on his nose that were hiding his brown eyes.

It was then as the fan moved from side to side that it pushed a familiar scent that had me instantly on edge. It was a scent that I had come to recognize for many reasons and I had to fight to remain standing rather than falling into the custom crouch whenever this strange scent reached my nostrils.

_Vampire._

**A/N: **** I think that it's pretty obvious at this point who the other 4 new students that registered that year are and that one of them is in Peter and Bella's class. Which one do you think it is? What do you think will happen during their first confrontation? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Just so you know, I used some of the text from my story 'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' for this story during the registration process. I mean, there's only so much you can say about it, right? LOL! Check out my Dhampir series… If you like Jasper, I guarantee that you will love it!**

**Check out my newest stories!**

**'Death is Only the Beginning' **_what happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

**'Letting Go & Giving In**_**' **__Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

**'Instinctual Reactions' **_What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating? Renesmee/Jasper_

**'Fear Doesn't Rule You' **_Years after the Cullen's leave, Bella is trying to adjust to life after college. However, Victoria has other plans. Jasper Whitlock comes to her rescue and he helps her heal only to bring more drama and horror than most can handle in one life time. Not to mention, a little romance as she learns what it means to be the mate of the most feared vampire in existence, the God of War. Jasper/Bella_

**'The Chronicles of the **_**Fallen' **__When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning... Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
><span>'Dhampir' <span>**COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<span>  
><span>'Mirror Image'<span>  
><span>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
><span>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever  
>'The Heart's Desire'<br>'Intricate Beauty'  
>'Never What It Seems'<br>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
><span>'Unbreakable Faith'<span>  
><span>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'Letting Go and Giving In'  
>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'<br>'Elemental Bella'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
>'Instinctual Reactions;<br>'How You Make Me Feel'  
>'Undisclosed Desires'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**The Major**

**A/N:**** I have deleted any previous Author's Notes in this story, so if it looks like you're missing chapters, you're not. There are only 10 now. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! **

**I have also changed my penname to ****Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**I also made a NEW COVER for the story! **_**Check it out and let me know what you think!**__**!  
>- <strong>_**Bellisma -**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Bella's POV: Their first day of School at Beaver Creek High in Montana)**_

_Peter and I walked down the hall, checking the room numbers as we looked for A423. The classes all seemed to be in session already and we could see all of the active classes taking place as we passed the windows on each of the doors._

_Finally, we came to the right classroom and exchanged a glance with each other before opening the door and stepping inside. Immediately, everyone had turned to us as well as the teacher, who stood leaning on his desk at the front of the room with one hand placed on his side and the other one the desk top, using it to lean on._

_He was a middle aged man who stood about six feet tall. He had a full head of salt and pepper hair and wore a pair of black glasses on his nose that were hiding his brown eyes._

_It was then as the fan moved from side to side that it pushed a familiar scent that had me instantly on edge. It was a scent that I had come to recognize for many reasons and I had to fight to remain standing rather than falling into the custom crouch whenever this strange scent reached my nostrils._

_**Vampire.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

Edward Cullen sat at the lab table half way across the room at a table all the way on the end. It was like deja vu, seeing him sitting at one of the only empty black-topped lab tables all over again. I was back in Forks on my first day of school at Fork's High, walking into my Biology class.

**…::Flashback::...**

_When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to in Phoenix. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual bronze hair, sitting next to that single open seat._

_As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face – it was hostile, furious. _

_I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of the table. The girl sitting there giggled. _

_I'd noticed that his eyes were black – coal black. _

_Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me. _

_I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. _

_Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. _

_I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. _

_Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down._

_I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he looked next to his burly brother, Emmett Cullen._

_The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. _

_What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today regarding Edward Cullen. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought. _

_It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve._

_I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase 'if looks could kill' suddenly ran though my mind._

_At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly, he rose – he was much taller than I'd thought – his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat._

_I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. _

…**::End Flashback::...**

"Bella!" Peter hissed quietly, getting my attention, causing me to snap myself out of my flashback.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me in concern, his eyes flashing towards Edward, who looked like he was ready to jump up out of his seat as he sat on the edge of his chair watching the two of us. Peter knew what was happening, but in favor of keeping up the facade, he just began to steer me over towards the teacher's desk, where we both handed him our pink slips, while all of the students whispered amongst themselves. We could hear them, obviously with our enhanced senses, and they were all intrigued with the both of us.

"Ah! Mr. Whitlock and Miss McLaughlin!" The middle aged teacher smiled. "My name is Mr. Farrell."

"Nice to meet you, sir." I smiled politely and Peter nodded, as well.

Mr. Farrell made his way around his desk and began shushing the students with his hands out in front of him in a gesture that told the class to take the noise level down. "Everyone, it appears that we have two new students in this class starting with us today!" He then turned to us and smiled.

_Shit, he's going to make us talk to the class..._

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves and tell us something about yourselves?" He asked us, though it was obvious that it was not really a question.

Peter and I exchanged a glance and I looked at him pleadingly, silently asking him to go first. I may be a vampire now, but I still retained a lot of my human qualities and me not liking the spot light was still one of them.

He rolled his eyes at my cowardice and began speaking, "I'm Peter Whitlock. I also have a brother named Jasper startin' today as a senior. I have a sexy ass girlfriend named Charlotte," - the class erupted into laughter at his bluntness as Mr. Farrell rolled his eyes, but remained silent as Peter continued to talk - "she is actually Bella's adoptive sister. They moved in with my family just before we all left Texas for a fresh start. I'm eighteen years old an' like to go camping and hiking and I work on my parent's ranch." He gave the basic run down of the story we came up with so that no questions would be asked. We agreed not to hand out the information that Char's and my parents died as the reason we moved in with the Whitlocks and would only tell someone if they had the guts to approach us and ask.

Peter looked over at me, prodding me to being. I sighed and clutched my books to my chest as I began, "My name is Isabella McLaughlin, Bella for short. Like Peter said, I have a sister starting here today as a senior, as well. I am currently dating Peter's brother, Jasper." - I could hear Edward growl quietly at hearing this, but I continued to talk, not wanting to draw any attention - "I, too, like to hike and camp, as well as read. My favorites are the classics, and more specifically, Wuthering Heights. And I, too, work on the Whitlock's ranch."

Mr. Farrell, who was still leaning against the front of his desk, smiled at the two of us and handed us both back our pink slips that he had signed while we were speaking.

"Alright, thank you for your introductions. Now, Isabella - "

"Bella," I corrected him.

He smiled at me and nodded, "Bella, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," he pointed to the empty seat next to Edward, who eagerly raised his hand, "and Mr. Whitlock, there is a seat behind their table next to Miss Blake." A blonde girl who reminded me a lot of Lauren Mallory raised her hand, smiling a mischievous grin, leaning forward so that she was exposing her cleavage in a whorish fashion.

Peter looked at me and snorted, rolling his eyes at the way that the girl was behaving and placed his hand on my lower back to guide me in his usual gentleman-like fashion to my seat. He may have a silly streak, but he never seemed to forget his manners when it came to those that he cared for.

I arrived at my seat and placed my books down in front of my chair, which was the one closest to the aisle, as Peter passed by me, sending a glare in Edward's direction.

Edward immediately leaned over as I took my seat, anxious as he looked me over.

"Bella - "

"Not now, Edward." I murmured at vampire speed, causing him to sigh and nod.

Behind me, I could hear the slutty girl try to strike up a conversation with Peter, much to his chagrin.

"Hi, I'm Katrina Blake." She said in a sultry voice. "You're, like, really cute. If you ever need a guide or _anything _else, let me know. I'd be happy to help." She grinned, reaching over to place a hand on his forearm as she pushed her chest out and gave him a view down her shirt.

Peter slipped his arm from under her grasp and rolled his eyes – something he seemed to be doing a lot since we've entered the room. "Did you not just fuckin' hear me up there when I said that I had a girl?" He asked her. "Are you all kinds of stupid, or somethin'?"

Katrina, as I learned her name was, was obviously not put off. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'm only trying to be helpful, after all."

I couldn't help the snort that came out as I heard this, picturing Charlotte's reaction to the slutty human girl if she really did do that. "Yeah, she wouldn't mind, alright. She wouldn't mind kickin' your ass from here to the east coast."

Peter grinned at me as Katrina huffed. "Nobody asked you." She grumbled.

"No, but I know Peter and my sister. They'd never put their relationship at risk for a girl like you." I retaliated, knowing that Char would do the same for me if a girl was hitting on Jasper and I wasn't there.

Katrina opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the change to say what she wanted as Mr. Farrell started his lesson on the periodic table with atomic mass. The whole time, Edward kept looking at me, studying me with a variation of expressions and emotions playing across his face. He never wanted me to be a vampire and even left to prevent it, among other reasons.

_If he's here, that means that the other's shouldn't be far away..._

I began to worry about Jasper and Char. What if they ran into them in their first period classes?

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it right now, but it was then that I started to wonder about Jasper, curious as to how he was doing on his first day back to school after over a century.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** I know that this was on the shorter side, but either way, what did you think?! Any idea's on what's happening with Jasper in his class? What about Char? Are the other Cullen's around?! If so, what will they do? Did Alice know that they would be there? What do you think is going to happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!******  
><strong>_**- Bellisma -**_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	15. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.****

****The Major****

****A/N********: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapter 12<span>  
><strong>******(Jasper's POV)****

Charlotte and I entered the gymnasium together, making our way straight for a middle aged man with a full head of dark brown hair and brown eyes, who was obviously the coach judging by his attire of a short sleeved shirt and shorts with a whistle around his neck. He was in decent shape and looked to be about forty or so years old and held a clip board with a pen tied to the metal piece under his arm.

The coach's gaze met Charlotte's and mine, immediately looking the two of us over and assessing us with his hands on his hips.

Charlotte was the first to speak, holding out her pink slip to signal that she was a new student. "Hi, I'm Charlotte McLaughlin and this is Jasper Whitlock. We're new and it's our first day." She said stating the obvious.

The coach nodded and took her pink slip as I reached into my back pocket of my jeans and withdrawing my own to hand to the man.

"Welcome to Beaver Creek," the coach said as he placed our slips on his clip board and scribbled his signature next to the first period line. "My name is Coach Gunner and I'll be your gym teacher for the rest of the year, along with my assistant coach, Mr. Watson." He gestured across the gym to a man who looked to be in his late twenties with blonde hair and an athletic build.

The coach handed both Charlotte and I our pink slips back, tucking his clip board back under his arm. "There are extra gym uniforms in the office, so if you go and see Coach Watson, he'll get you two squared away with them, as well as a combination for your gym lockers."

Charlotte and I nodded, thanking him before making our way across the gym to the assistant coach.

* * *

><p>The gym uniforms came in two styles and we were given two sets of each. They were the school's colors, an orange t-shirt with black shorts, as well as a tank topwife beater and a pair of sweat pants. Even though I opted for the sweat pants and t-shirt, I couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable in them even though I knew that the human students around me couldn't see my scars. I avoided looking in the mirror, slamming my locker door shut and clearing the dial before making my way out of the boys locker room. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or didn't like them, it just made me different and more threatening to those that surrounded me.

As the locker room door swung closed behind me, I noticed that Charlotte was already out of the girls locker rooms, dressed and ready as she sat on the bleachers alone. She was wearing a her sweat pants and tank top

I made my way across the large gym, having to hold my breath some as my the fire in my throat began to burn hotter. Thankfully, Char was sitting a little ways away from the nearest human, so I breathed a sigh of relief as I collapsed down onto the seat next to her, watching all of the human teenagers chat amongst their peers. The only problem now was the sound of their heartbeats as the actively wore themselves out. I knew that this was something that I would have to get used to because I couldn't rely on Bella's shield to keep the other's thirsts at bay forever. I needed to learn to stand on my own two feet without the dependance on her.

"This feels... weird." Charlotte admitted in a quiet voice so that any eavesdroppers couldn't hear us.

I nodded in agreement. "I know. It's so different then what I remembered school to be like." I said, nodding in the direction of a group of boys rough housing as the girls stood around them.

"It seems like girls in this time have no self respect." She pointed out and I noticed that most of the girls had rolled up their shorts so that they came up just under their asses while their t-shirts were pulled back tightly with what appeared to be a rubber band and the sleeves rolled up. Others, like Charlotte, opted to wear the thick strapped tank tops in a smaller size then what they should have had.

"My mama would've had a stoke if she seen one of my sister's runnin' around in somethin' like that." I pointed out. I noticed that there was a group of girls near by who were batting their lashes at me and staring me up and down. I tried to ignore them the best I could, but I couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable.

_If they only knew how lucky they were that I wasn't interested in any of them..._

"Yeah, same here." Charlotte nodded with a smile. "Even what I wear now, my daddy would've had my hide for runnin' around like I do, even if it isn't as revealing as the others."

Just then, I noticed Bella's friend, Hannah, make her way across the gym, immediately spotting Charlotte and I before smiling and running over at a slow human pace. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she was wearing the black shorts and orange t-shirt.

"Hey guys!" Hannah grinned, sitting down on the bleachers next to Charlotte.

"Hey Hannie," Char smiled happily at her while I nodded politely, holding my breath to help deal some with the smell of the humans around me. "What are you doin' in this class?"

Hannah shrugged. "Since the school population is so small, the combined a lot of the grades together for classes. For example, the juniors and seniors usually share classes, and the same goes for the freshmen and sophomores."

"Makes sense." Char shrugged. "This is a pretty small town after - " She suddenly stiffened in her seat, taking in a deep breath. Her emotions swirled around her in alarm and worry as she began looking around the gym.

Hannah looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Char? What? Why'd you cut yourself off?" She looked over at me with her brow quirked and it was then that I took a breath in, understanding why Char was acting the way that she was.

Entering the gym at the very same time already dressed in their gym clothes were two vampires. One was a gigantic burly male with dark curly hair cut short against his head. His eyes were gold, just like Bella's, signaling that he was an animal drinker, as well. When he smiled, a pair of dimples showed up on his cheeks next to his mouth.

The second vampire was the complete opposite of the male vampire in almost every way. Instead of being large, she was tiny, almost pixie-like in her feature and size. She had dark hair like the male, practically black in it's coloring, and the same amber eyes, proving that she, too, was an animal drinking vampire.

I immediately began to worry about Bella as I saw these two strange vampires. Were they the only two here, or were the more of them around the school somewhere? Was there any in class with Bella? Would they believe her to be a threat and try to hurt her?!

Thoughts like this began to swarm my thoughts until I felt Charlotte elbow me in the ribs, bringing my attention away from the vampires and on to her.

"Don't worry," she spoke at vampire speed so that Hannah wouldn't be able to hear us or even know that we were speaking. "Peter's with Bella in class right now. She's safe. There might not even be any more to worry about, anyway."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, but only so I barely moved my head as to not give us away to Hannah.

The girl in question made herself known, looking between the two of us with worried expressions. "Are you guys okay? You just froze up when the Cullen's walked in."

Both Charlotte and I whipped our heads in her direction, immediately recognizing the name.

"The Cullens?" I asked, speaking up to her for the first time since she arrived.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, that's Alice and Emmett Cullen. Alice is a junior and Emmett is a senior, like you guys. What, do you know them, or something?"

"Or something." Char answered her cryptically and we all looked back over towards the two vampires, only to notice that they, too, were staring back at us.

Before anymore could be said, the Coach blew his whistle, bringing everyone's attention in his direction as the assistant coach stood beside him.

"Everybody, line up!" The Coach bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls of the gymnasium.

The three of us stood to our feet and followed the human's example, creating a straight line across the gym, purposely putting as much distance between the two strange vampires as we could.

The gym was quiet, no one speaking since the two coaches grabbed our attention. It was obvious that they were well liked and respected around the school.

"Today, we're going to go for a run on the trails out back behind the school." The Coach informed the class. "There are going to be a few rules that everyone is going to follow. The punishment for ignoring them will be an F for the day and you will be sent back to the gym to wait for us to return." He threatened us before turning to his assistant. "Coach Watson, go ahead and tell em' the rules."

Coach Watson nodded and stepped forward, his hands on his hips as he looked over each student as he spoke. "Okay! Now, rule number one: Since the trails go through the woods and extend over miles of the property, you are all to stay within sight of the rest of the class. The trails wind and break off into different directions, so if you don't see your classmates or Coach Gunner or I, then how are you going to know which way to go?" He rhetorically asked the class. "Rule number two: You will all be partnered up with a buddy! It will be your job to keep an eye on your buddy the entire time and always be within sight of each other. This way no one gets lost! And finally, rule number three: Coach Gunner will be running at the front of the class and I will be last, behind the rest of you. You will not pass in front of either one of us." Coach Watson finished, stepping back and allowing Coach Gunner to finish up with instructions.

"These rules are made for your safety since the woods around this part of the country aren't always the safest places to be. We are responsible for each and every one of you." He stressed to all of us. "Now, since there is an odd number of students in this class, there is going to be one group of three. Are there any volunteers?"

Hannah, Charlotte and I each exchanged a glance and shrugged before the three of us raised our hands. The Coach immediately saw this and nodded, gesturing in our direction and causing the rest of the class to look our way.

"Alright, we have our group of three." He nodded, dropping his hand to his side and looking the rest of the class over. "As for the rest of you, each of you pick a partner and we'll get going."

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>AN:******** Another chapter down! I know that it wasn't the longest chapter, but it was still important. Alice and Emmett have been spotted in Jasper and Char's gym class! Will the two of them approach Char and Jasper during the run?! Will they find out that Bella is with them?! Will Alice try anything with Jasper?! Any ideas?! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Review!****

****If you have any questions or comments, ********post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!****

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>**_**- Bellisma -**_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	16. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Major**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_"Today, we're going to go for a run on the trails out back behind the school." The Coach informed the class. "There are going to be a few rules that everyone is going to follow. The punishment for ignoring them will be an F for the day and you will be sent back to the gym to wait for us to return." He threatened us before turning to his assistant. "Coach Watson, go ahead and tell em' the rules."_

_Coach Watson nodded and stepped forward, his hands on his hips as he looked over each student as he spoke. "Okay! Now, rule number one: Since the trails go through the woods and extend over miles of the property, you are all to stay within sight of the rest of the class. The trails wind and break off into different directions, so if you don't see your classmates or Coach Gunner or I, then how are you going to know which way to go?" He rhetorically asked the class. "Rule number two: You will all be partnered up with a buddy! It will be your job to keep an eye on your buddy the entire time and always be within sight of each other. This way no one gets lost! And finally, rule number three: Coach Gunner will be running at the front of the class and I will be last, behind the rest of you. You will not pass in front of either one of us." Coach Watson finished, stepping back and allowing Coach Gunner to finish up with instructions._

_"These rules are made for your safety since the woods around this part of the country aren't always the safest places to be. We are responsible for each and every one of you." He stressed to all of us. "Now, since there is an odd number of students in this class, there is going to be one group of three. Are there any volunteers?"_

_Hannah, Charlotte and I each exchanged a glance and shrugged before the three of us raised our hands. The Coach immediately saw this and nodded, gesturing in our direction and causing the rest of the class to look our way._

_"Alright, we have our group of three." He nodded, dropping his hand to his side and looking the rest of the class over. "As for the rest of you, each of you pick a partner and we'll get going."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

Charlotte, Hannah and I decided to run about three quarters of the way towards the back of the class as we jogged our way around the football field in the direction of a dirt trail that led into the woods. Charlotte and I obviously had no problem keeping pace and could easily run at the front of the line, but in favor of keeping our human façade, we kept pace with Hannah towards the back since she was human and not the fastest of runners.

The three of us made small talk as we jogged, Charlotte and I keeping a wary eye on the other two vampires in the class. I couldn't help but wonder if they were in fact the same coven of animal drinkers that Bella had once associated herself with. If so, what they were doing here at _this_ school? Going to high school definitely wasn't a common thing for a vampire to do, let alone a coven, so I couldn't help but be suspicious of them, especially the one named Emmett with his brute large size. I could easily take care of myself, but I had a mate to worry about now and I couldn't take any chances with this strange coven. Especially if they were the same coven that Bella had spoken of that had left her to fend for herself against that tracker's mate, hell bent on revenge. But, then again, how many animal drinking covens could there be that inserted themselves so deeply in the human world with the last name of 'Cullen'? I didn't know all of the details of Bella's past with them, but the more I thought about it, the more I began to worry.

The class started to spread out a bit, a large gap being placed in between each of the jogging partners and groups of four or more began to form as the other human students began chatting amongst each other as we ran. It was then that I noticed the small pixie-like vampire, Alice, had wandered off to the side of the trail, the large male at her side waiting for her as she bent down to tie her shoe lace. I could tell that it was a ploy by their emotions, their anxiety waning on them as they waited for us to near them before the female jumped up and the two began jogging next to us.

"Hi!" The spikey haired female spoke, jogging right up next to me. Her emotions showed attraction and lust mingled with the ever present fear of my many scars as she looked up at me, making me uneasy.

I looked at her warily, my eyes roaming her form. I didn't respond; only nodded once in greeting before looking back ahead of me and continued to jog.

_There was no way that they would try to attack in the middle of a high school gym class, even if it was out in the woods._

Even with my rigid treatment of her, she didn't seem deterred by my attitude as she kept on talking. "My name is Alice Cullen. You're Jasper Whitlock, aren't you?" She asked.

Once again, I didn't respond more than a stiff nod without bothering to look in her direction. I was hoping that she would get the hint that I didn't want to deal with her and her lust filled attraction for me. If I she was on my opposite side, I would have just tilted my head to the side, showing her the bite mark on my neck that spoke volumes in the supernatural world, announcing that I was a mated male.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper!" She grinned, causing Char to roll her eyes from her spot on the other side of me while Hannah looked on with curiosity and perplexed emotions.

I still didn't respond to her over-eagerness, choosing to focus on the trail ahead of me. Obviously, she didn't catch the hint, but her large coven mate seemed to understand that I didn't feel the need to associate myself with them.

"Alice, I don't think that it's a good idea to continue to pester him." He spoke at vampire speed, looking at me anxiously as the trepidation mingled within him. He was smart, listening to his instincts as they clearly told him that I was not someone to be messed with as the hundreds of scars that littered my body screamed 'DANGER' to him loud and clear.

Alice looked back at her coven mate, noticing his unease before looking back at me. I helped her along by sending her a cocktail of emotions, confirming his suggestion that I didn't want to be bothered by them. Her eyes widened as the concoction hit her head on and she immediately bit her lip, not saying another word to me. However, her emotions showed that while she had failed this attempt to interact with me, she would not be deterred. This annoyed me and made me wonder why she was so adamant on talking to me when I clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, we were all back at the gym while the humans all waited in line for a drink from the two water fountains. Charlotte and I got in line with the rest of the class, not wanting to look out of place. It was then that Hannah began to question me now that the two other vampires weren't near; little did she know, it made no difference as they could still hear every word she spoke.<p>

"What was that about?" She looked between Char and I. "The Cullen's never talk to anyone outside of their family."

Char and I exchanged a quick glance, too fast for the human to notice before Charlotte shrugged. "I have no idea."

Hannah grinned, looking over at me. "That was so hilarious, how you just blew her off like that. Bella's lucky to have such a loyal boyfriend."

Just as she said that, the two vampires in question immediately snapped their heads over in our direction. Luckily, they were standing a ways behind Hannah, so she didn't see that they had heard her.

Alice's eyes were wide as they immediately shot down to my neck, now being about to see the mating mark as clear as day as I discretely turned my head to the side, showing it off with pride. Her emotions were a mess, switching from one to the next too fast for me to hone in on one before they were replaced by a new one. Emmett's were a lot clearer, his showing recognition and… hope?

"Yeah," Char answered when I didn't. "She really is. She's got a keeper on her hands." She grinned, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze, silently reminding me that we were in the presence of a human.

I smiled at the two girls before turning and taking my turn at the water fountain. Instead of drinking the liquid, I just leaned in, letting the cool water run against my lips as I pretended to drink and pulled up, whipping my face with the back of my hand before gesturing for Hannah to take her turn. She smiled a thanks and leaned down as I silently looked back over at the Cullen's, listening in on their hushed conversation.

"_But I don't understand?! Why didn't I see that?!" _Alice stressed, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked anywhere but at her coven mate, who was watching her with worry.

"_I don't know, Alice, but you also haven't seen the girl." _He paused. _"Do you really think that it could be __**our **__Bella?"_

I let out a low growl at hearing that; she was _my _Bella.

They didn't seem to hear me over the echo of voices inside of the spacious gymnasium as they continued to talk while we waited for the coaches to dismiss us to the locker rooms.

"_I'm not sure, Emmett. I hope so." _She shrugged._ "Maybe then we can get this whole mess sorted out and everything can go to how they are supposed to be; the way I saw it." _

Emmett didn't seemed appeased by his coven mate's words. _"They said that she had died from an animal attack, but they never did find a body, right?"_

"_Well, I did smell a foreign female scent on him, but it's hard to tell if it's hers, because it was vampire, which means that her scent would have altered. Either way, I'm sure we'll find out." _She paused. _"But that doesn't explain why I can't see her?!"_

Emmett pursed his lips. _"She always was able to block Eddie out of her head. Maybe she can block you now, too?"_

Alice didn't look at all comforted by this notion as the two of them drifted off into silence as they stood near the bleachers. But before I could think on what I had overheard, Hannah brought my attention back to her and Charlotte as the three of us now stood under the basketball hoop.

"What class do you have next, Jasper?" She asked.

I turned my head to look back at the small punk-ish girl, pretending to ponder my already memorized schedule. "I think I have English with Mr. Green."

"Oh, I have Trig with Ms. Holden." Hannah sighed.

"Hey, so do I!" Char grinned, bumping her lightly with her elbow.

Hannah seemed to perk up at hearing this. "Awesome! At least now I'll have someone to talk to."

I smiled at the two girls just as Coach Gunner blew his whistle, getting everyone's attention. "I just want to congratulate everyone on a job well done. I am glad to say that _most _of you seemed to follow the rules," he gave the stink eye to two boys, who I remembered was goofing off trying to impress some of the girls in the skimpy gym clothes earlier before class started. "Tomorrow, we will be running basketball drills, so dress accordingly." He quirked a brow at a group of girls before addressing the class once again. "You guys are dismissed." He blew his whistle once again, sending everyone scattering in the direction of the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my locker, quickly slipping on my shirt before any of the human boys noticed any of the faint crescent shaped marks marring my skin. Sure, it's not something that they would have been able to see at first sight, but with this lighting, if they looked close enough, they would most likely be able to make out the patterns on my skin. The last thing that I wanted was to bring suspicion down on my coven so soon, putting them all at risk of exposure.<p>

I slipped on my boots, picking one foot up and leaning on the bench in the center of the aisle to tie the laces. I could feel eyes on me with emotions to match and I knew immediately who they belonged to by the intensity of them; a humans emotions are nowhere near as penetrating as a vampires. However, I briefly noted that my mate's emotions seem to trump them all. She feels so strongly and they are always so pure. She is an empath's wet dream.

Dropping my foot to the ground, I looked up and noticed Emmett watching me from a couple lockers away as some of the other boys rough housed, slamming each other playfully into the lockers. His emotions swirled with anxiety, determination and hesitation, giving me reason to believe that he is warring with himself on whether to approach me or not.

I sighed, picking up my other foot to rest on the bench in order to tie my other laces. It was then that he finally seemed to make a decision, his emotional climate picking up at settling on determination, curiosity and anxiousness.

I didn't look up as I heard him approach, making the last knot on my laces, pulling the bow tight and dropping my foot back onto the ground, turning and looking up at the large vampire in front of me.

"Hey," he said, fidgeting slightly, showing his emotions on his face as clear as day. It was one thing that I had observed so far about this man; he wore his emotions out there for everyone to see. It was a trait that I admired about him already, regardless of who he may or may not be.

I gave the vampire a nod, making eye contact as well as a greeting of my own, which was much more than his coven mate had gotten. "Hey."

The well-built vampire's brows shot up in surprise before he quickly covered it up. "So, your girl's name is Bella?" He immediately cut to the chase.

Hearing my mate's name, I turned to face him fully, pushing up my sleeves to reveal the scars on my bare forearms and crossed them over my broad chest. "What about her?" I pressed immediately.

Sensing my hostility, he raised his hands in surrender, trying to show me that he meant no trouble. "I'm just wondering, because I used to know somebody named Bella from Washington." He gave me a quick look as if to hint at what he really meant.

I wasn't sure if my Belle wanted me to out her to this coven or not, so I just shrugged my shoulders, not giving him the answer that he was looking for. I would leave that for her to decide.

I nodded at him. "That's good to know."

Before he could say anything more, the bell ran above our heads, signaling the end of class. I gave him a single nod goodbye as I picked up my bag and tossed it over my shoulder, brushing past him, making my way towards the locker room doors.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** And there you have it! I know it wasn't much, but it's a start. I wanted to make it realistic as the two Cullen's wouldn't continue to pester another vampire with the kind of scars that Jasper has decorating his body. But don't worry, things will get a lot more serious and there will be more interaction between the two covens throughout the school day and possibly after! What do you think Alice meant when she was talking to Emmett? Let me know what you thought!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_**- Bellisma -**_**  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Major**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14<span>  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I ignored Edward as his eyes followed my movements, subtly – or not so subtly – trying to get my attention as I closed my notebook and gathered up the rest of my books. I was not in the mood to have him hound me about how I became what I am or how I ended up with the Whitlock's. After all, it was ultimately his fault that I needed to be rescued by Peter and Char in the first place.

I quickly and briskly made my way out of the class room with Peter right beside me, trying to escape Katrina, who had been continuously batting her eyes at him despite what we did to try and put her off.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called once we were in the hall way, following after me.

Peter and I exchanged a glance, but did not stop.

"Go away, Edward. I have nothing to say to you." I dismissed him.

He appeared next to me with a desperate expression adorning his pale complexion. "Please, Bella. Just give me two minutes?"

I sighed, knowing that he would only continue to harass me if I did not allow him to say his peace. "You can walk me to my next class, but that's it."

Peter intercepted me before Edward could react, guiding me off to the side by my elbow.

"Bella, are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asked, his eyes silently berating me with warnings that he did not want the humans around us to overhear.

I nodded my head, shooting a glance at Edward over my shoulder before looking back at him. "I have no choice, Peter. I'm going to have to confront him sooner or later and this way he only has the amount of time it takes to get to my next class."

"But the Major -"

"Will have to live with it," I interrupted, giving him a pointed look. After all, the last thing I wanted was Edward to continuously complain about Jasper to me during the time that I let him speak his peace.

Peter let out a resigned sigh and gave me a look that wished me good luck before marching off in the opposite direction. I watched his back as he weaved through the students before disappearing around the corner.

Bracing myself, I turned towards Edward, who had been watching our entire exchange. Lucky for me, though, I had been shielding Peter's thoughts from him, not wanting to give away more about myself than I was prepared to share.

"Come on, Edward," I motioned in the opposing direction that Peter had gone. "I have English with Mr. Green next, so you have until then to say what you have to say to me."

We began down the corridor, silence engulfing us for the first few seconds while Edward psyched himself up. I couldn't help but to once again think back to when I lived in Forks, only this time, it was the day our departure instead of our first meeting…

…**Flashback…**

_School followed the silent, frustrating, terrifying pattern of the last two days since we had gotten back from Phoenix. I felt relief when I saw Edward waiting for me in the parking lot, but it faded quickly. He was no different, unless maybe more remote. _

_It was hard to even remember the reason for all this mess. What happened with James and Phoenix had already felt like the distant past. If only Alice would come back to Forks. Soon. Before this got any more out of hand. _

_But I couldn't count on that. I decided that, if I couldn't talk to him today, really talk, then I was going to see Carlisle tomorrow. I had to do something. _

_After school, Edward and I were going to talk it out, I promised myself. I wasn't accepting any excuses. _

_He walked me to my truck, and I steeled myself to make my demands. _

"_Do you mind if I come over today?" he asked before we got to the truck, beating me to the punch._

"_Of course not."_

"_Now?" he asked again, opening my door for me._

"_Sure," I kept my voice even, though I didn't like the urgency in his tone. "I was just going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."_

_He looked at the fat envelope on the passenger seat. Suddenly, he reached over me and snagged it._

"_I'll do it," he said quietly. "And I'll still beat you there." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes. _

"_Okay," I agreed, unable to smile back. He shut the door, and headed toward his car.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That was a bad sign. He didn't plan to stay, then. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage. <em>

_He got out of the car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal._

"_Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. _

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. _

'_**This is bad, this is very bad',**__ the voice in my head repeated again and again._

_But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. _

'_**It was what I wanted',**__ I reminded myself, __**'The chance to talk it all through.'**_

_So why was the panic choking me?_

_We'd only gone a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail – I could still see the house. _

_Some walk. _

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. _

_"Okay, let's talk." I said. It sounded braver than I felt._

_He took a deep breath, almost like he was readying himself for something._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath too. This was expected at some point what with them being vampires. I thought I was prepared, but I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year –"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_I understood his answer, but still… something wasn't right. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we –," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… it's not the right place for you."_

_I objected immediately. "Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly. "What had just happened with James proved it."_

_I began shaking my head, deciding to try a different tactic, knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere trying to argue that point. He has always felt that way and right now, I doubt that I could be the one to change his mind._

_"What happened in Phoenix – that my fault, Edward! I messed up when I went to meet him! It didn't have anything to do with you and your world."_

_"You're wrong," he objected. "It was my fault for bringing you into my world and putting you on his radar to begin with. Who's to say that won't happen again?"_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay –"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. "But after thinking about it some more, I realized that it's not."_

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me – somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder – like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't __want__ you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way that they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared uncomprehendingly, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz – hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. I still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again._

_"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't," my voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much to ask," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself – for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well – he hesitated for a short second – "I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything._

_"They aren't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me – the words made no sound – but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

_"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

_"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief._

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix as he showed me the x-rays. 'You can see it's a clean break,' his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. 'That's good. It will heal easier, more quickly.'_

_I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare._

_"Goodbye, Bella." He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward, which was difficult with the boot on my foot.._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on the small vine maple shuttered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

_With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over._

_Love, life, meaning… over._

_I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and as it grew darker and darker, I fell often too._

_Finally, I tripped over something – it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot – and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken._

…**End Flashback…**

I was found on the forest floor by Sam Uley, the Alpha of the Quileute pack, thirteen hours later. I had a slight case of hypothermia and a cold, not to mention a broken heart.

Finally, Edward looked over at me and began.

"Bella, I can't even begin to express to you how sorry I am for the way that I left you."

I continued to look forward as I retorted, "Oh, you mean how you left me in the woods all alone after telling me that you no longer loved me and that I was just a distraction to you?"

I saw him wince out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, that." He confirmed. "I'm sorry for lying to you about how I felt. But I want you to know that the only reason I left was to keep you safe and so that you could live the life that you were supposed to live before I came into the picture as a happy, healthy human; away from the danger that being with me possessed."

I rolled my eyes wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Look Edward, if you're looking for forgiveness, you can have it. But it doesn't mean that it's going to change anything between us."

He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop. "What happened to you, Bella? This isn't you; how did you become….this?" He gestured up and down my body with his free hand.

Before I could tell him to release me, there was a low growl that would have been too low for human ears coming from down the now nearly empty hallway. "Let go of her, _Cullen!"_

**(Jasper's POV)**

I made my way down the hallway towards the science wing to meet my Belle. If she didn't know already, I needed to warn her about the Cullen's being a part of the student population.

I had to admit that I felt threatened by his presence, even if she was my mate and designed to be with me in every way. I was worried that she still had feelings for him and that she would realize that she wanted to be with him; that she was only with me now because of the mating bond.

I was afraid; an emotion that I was not used to feeling.

And I didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, I heard my Bella's voice as I neared the end of the hall.

"Look Edward, if you're looking for forgiveness, you can have it. But it doesn't mean that it's going to change anything between us." She said warningly.

The two pairs of footfalls came to a swift stop. "What happened to you, Bella? This isn't you; how did you become….this?"

I sped up to a fast human pace.

Rounding the corner of the practically vacant hallways, I froze, an involuntary growl rumbling from my chest as I saw the copper-haired vampire that I now knew was Edward gripping my Isabella by her wrist.

"Let go of her, _Cullen!" _I snarled, my eyes darkening as the Major tried to push his way to the surface.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Cliffhanger! Uh oh! Is the Major going to make an appearance at School? What will happen now that Edward and Jasper are meeting face to face? How did you like the flashback? I wanted to show the different way that he left her since it wasn't because of Jasper on her birthday this time. Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**TITINE13110:** LA SUITE STP - J'AI LU LES 16 CHAPITRES D'UN COUP GRACE A LA TRADUCTION GOOGLE - UNE FRANCAISE QUI APPRÉCIE TON TRAVAIL

**Bella'Xo:** _Merci beaucoup! Il est bon de savoir qu'il ya d'autres personnes de différents pays qui jouissent également de mon écriture! S'il ya quelque chose que je peux faire pour le rendre plus facile pour vous de lire, faites le moi savoir! Je peux traduire tout ce dont vous avez besoin._

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_**- Bellisma -**_**  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	18. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Major**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_Suddenly, I heard my Bella's voice as I neared the end of the hall._

_"Look Edward, if you're looking for forgiveness, you can have it. But it doesn't mean that it's going to change anything between us." She said warningly._

_The two pairs of footfalls came to a swift stop. "What happened to you, Bella? This isn't you; how did you become….this?"_

_I sped up to a fast human pace._

_Rounding the corner of the practically vacant hallways, I froze, an involuntary growl rumbling from my chest as I saw the copper-haired vampire that I now knew was Edward gripping my Isabella by her wrist._

_"Let go of her, __Cullen!" __I snarled, my eyes darkening as the Major tried to push his way to the surface._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15<strong>**  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

I watched as Edward's eyes widened at the sight of Jasper as he strode this way with purpose; his fists clenched, his eyes pitched black and his jaw tight.

Edward loosened his grip in his shock and I wrenched my arm from him and quickly made my way over to Jasper. He was growling as he kept his eyes on Edward, his glowing black eyes never leaving who he deemed a threat to me.

"Jasper, honey," I reached up with both of my hands and placed my hands on either side of his face, bringing his gaze down to meet mine. His black eyes softened as they reached my face and he wrapped his arms around my, pulling me against his body and buried his face in my neck.

"Bella -" Edward began, only to be interrupted by Jasper's growl as his head snapped up and glared at him.

I looked over my shoulder and glowered at him before bringing Jasper's attention back down to me once again. "Jasper, sweetheart, we can't do this here. We're at school and there are humans nearby." I looked around us, relieved to see that the last of the slackers had gone and made it to their class rooms.

He looked down and nodded in shame.

I shook my head, bringing his eyes back up to meet mine with my fingers under his chin. "There's no reason to be ashamed; you were only trying to help me because you thought that I was in danger and that someone was trying to take your mate from you."

He growled at that, glaring over my shoulder at Edward. I could tell that he was balancing on the edge, the Major rattling inside of his head. I would have to handle this delicately if I wanted everything to go smoothly.

"Let's hurry up and get to class," I suggested, running my fingers gently up and down his back.

"But Bella -"

I whipped my head around to glare at Edward as Jasper let out another growl in his direction.

"We'll talk about this _later_," I told him through gritted teeth, even though I could care less if we ever talked since, in my opinion, there was nothing to discuss.

"I would listen to her, pretty boy," Peter said, appearing from around the corner behind Edward at the end of the hallway, striding towards us with purpose. Edward didn't look surprised to see him, so I guessed that he had probably heard his thoughts before he appeared.

I looked towards him and quirked a brow in a silent question.

He shrugged, "I figured that I should stick around; I had a feeling that you'd need my assistance."

I smiled and nodded, grateful. "Thanks Peter."

"Anytime, Sug," he winked, wrapping an arm around Edward's shoulders. "Why don't the two of you get to class? I've got this covered."

I nodded, reaching around my back to grab Jasper's hand and pried it from behind me to my side, interlacing our fingers and smiled up at him reassuringly. He was still stiff and glaring angrily in Edward's direction, but noticed me looking up at him. I gave his hand a gentle tug and he allowed me to pull him along.

He kept his eyes on Edward and Peter as we walked until we rounded the corner in the direction that he had come and began to make our way towards where I knew our English class would be.

"Are you alright to go to class?" I asked when I noticed his eyes begin to lighten in their shade behind his brown contact lenses.

He nodded, "I'll be fine. I just don't like him touching you."

I sighed, "You knew that was Edward?" I asked, remembering how he had called him by his last name.

He shrugged, "I suspected it was him since I had Alice an' Emmett in my gym class with Char an' Hannah."

I nodded absentmindedly as a wave of pain shot through my body. Jasper had immediately noticed it as he pulled us to a stop just outside of our classroom door.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

I nodded once again, "I guess their abandonment still hurts, is all."

He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll never leave you, Darlin'. You can count on that."

I smiled at him, sending him my emotions of gratefulness, love, security and happiness. "I know you won't, just like I couldn't bear to leave you, either."

A small smile of his own tugged at his lips as he leaned in to press them against my own. I sighed into the kiss, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back.

I sighed, "I guess we should get in there. We're late enough as it is."

He nodded in agreement and reached for the door with his free hand and held it open for me to enter in front of him.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I took a breath of clean air before entering the enclosed class room full of human heart beats, holding it in as I followed behind Bella. All eyes turned to meet us as we made our way over to the teacher, who stood in front of the dry erase board with a black marker.

"Can I help you?" He asked Bella and I, turning the marker around in his fingers before pulling the cap from the end and snapping it back on over the tip.

"Yes, actually," Bella smiled her dazzling smile at him, no doubt trying to soften him up since we were ten minutes late. "I'm Bella McLaughlin and this is Jasper Whitlock. We're new and both starting here today." She batted her eyes and smiled, using her vampire allure as she spoke. "I'm so sorry we're late, we kind of got lost on our way here looking for this class."

He rapidly blinked a few times, snapping himself out of his dazzled state and turned to his desk, picking up the clipboard on the left side of his desk. After looking over it for a second, he nodded and looked back up at us with a smile.

"Ah yes, I have you right here!" He said as he checked off our names and placed it back on his desk. He then turned and made his way across the room to a large floor-length cabinet and opened it. I could hear the other students begin to whisper to each other about us as he grabbed what looked to be two text books and two paperback work books.

"_God, he's so hot!"_

"_I heard that they're together! Like together-together!"_

"_What I wouldn't give to get with that piece of ass…' _

I couldn't help but to internally scowl at the last one, which came from a group of boys towards the back.

However, I didn't have time to think too much on it as the teacher made his way back over to Bella and I, handing us one of each of the two books.

"I'm Mr. Green and I'll be teaching you English for the rest of the year." He announced, introducing himself to us. "Now, since we've already gotten started, I'm not going to make you introduce yourselves to the class. You can take one of the empty seats in the back, since this class is a little on the smaller side."

I looked to see where he meant and saw that there were several empty seats on the last two rows; thankfully there were two right next to each other in the last row.

But as my eyes picked out those two seats, I couldn't help but immediately notice the blonde female who sat just in front of those two empty seats. However, it wasn't because of her beauty, because I'll admit, she was very attractive to anyone's eye, but because she, like the other three I've come across today, had golden eyes.

_My God, how many of them are there?_

Bella's voice brought my attention back to her and the teacher as she spoke, "Thank you, Mr. Green."

He smiled and nodded, "Why don't you go and take your seats and we'll continue on. We're talking about Hamlet. It's the book that we're reading this month." He walked back over to the supply cabinet and made his way back over to us with two books in his hands and handed them to each of us. "He's a copy of the book."

"Thank you," I nodded at him.

Bella and I weaved our way through the desks to the back of the class. As we passed the blonde female vampire, Bella's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She looked down at the blonde, who was looking back up at Bella with wide eyes, but said nothing as we took our seats behind her and turned out attention to Mr. Green, who continued where he started when Bella and I had entered the class room.

The class flew by quickly and I couldn't help but notice how the blonde vampire continuously looked back at Bella and I out of the corner of her eye, yet didn't say a thing to us. Finally, the bell rang, dismissing class. She was up and out of the room at a quick human speed, her emotions anxious and impatient with the same shock that swirled through her emotions since first laying eyes on Bella.

"That was Rosalie Hale," Bella murmured as we gathered our books. "She's Emmett's girlfriend, or mate."

"She's a Cullen, then," I observed, reaching down to take Bella's hand in mine as we made our way out of the class room and into the hall towards our next class, which was Trig with Mrs. Holden, the same teacher that Char and Hannah had just previously had.

Bella nodded, "Yes. She was the only one out of their family who never really liked me. I never found out why." She sighed.

I smiled sympathetically at my mate, "Who cares what she thinks. She was probably just jealous."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. The beautiful Rosalie Hale was jealous of the human, Isabella Swan; that's likely."

I shook my head in exasperation, "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?"

"So I've heard," she mumbled.

I chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple as we finished making our way to our next class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the classes up until lunch flew by, though we didn't have any more encounters with the Cullen coven. I wasn't sure if they were just skipping class, or if they just weren't in those classes, but either way, we didn't see them.<p>

Peter, Bella, Charlotte and I walked through the double doors that led to the cafeteria, stopping to take everything in. There was a line of students at the far right where older human women were serving the food to the human students. In the center of the room was what looked to be a salad bar, with two large trash cans on either side, as well as arranged here and there throughout the room, as well as dozens of large round tables surrounded by chairs that the students would sit in.

In the far corner, I immediately spotted the four Cullen's, staring at us as we entered, along with the rest of the students within the canteen. Again, just like in each of our classes when we entered the room, the whispering began.

"Hey guys," Hannah appeared next to us, carrying her tray of what appeared to be fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a brownie, along with a Snapple iced tea.

"Hey Hannah," Bella smiled at her while the rest of us greeted her.

Peter slung his arm around Charlotte's shoulder. "So, where are we sitting?" He asked.

"You can sit with us!" Alice Cullen said as she came up beside us with a bowl of salad in her hand and a hopeful look in her eyes, as well as her emotions as she gazed in my direction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So, what will happen next?! Will they sit with the Cullen's or somewhere else? Will Bella discover Alice's crush on Jasper, will Edward continue his pursuit of Bella? Any thoughts? What did you think of the chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bellisma -_**  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	19. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Major**

**A/N****: BIG NEWS! Read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_In the far corner, I immediately spotted the four Cullen's, staring at us as we entered, along with the rest of the students within the canteen. Again, just like in each of our classes when we entered the room, the whispering began._

_"Hey guys," Hannah appeared next to us, carrying her tray of what appeared to be fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a brownie, along with a Snapple iced tea._

_"Hey Hannah," Bella smiled at her while the rest of us greeted her._

_Peter slung his arm around Charlotte's shoulder. "So, where are we sitting?" He asked._

_"You can sit with us!" Alice Cullen said as she came up beside us with a bowl of salad in her hand and a hopeful look in her eyes, as well as her emotions as she gazed in my direction._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16<br>****(Jasper's POV)**

Hannah's surprise at the offer flooded my senses, as well as Bella's reluctance, Peter's skepticism and Char's confusion. However, even threw the crowded canteen, I could feel the rest of the Cullen's emotions, as well, as they watched our exchange.

"_Is she crazy?" _The blonde known as Rosalie hissed to the large one named Emmett. _"I swear, she's trying to get us all killed!" _

Emmett only looked on with what appeared to be longing, as well as an intense familial love towards my mate. I doubt that he even heard what the blonde was saying to him. Edward, however, looked on in envy and need as he, too, stared head on at my mate. However, there seemed to be a bit of confusion and befuddlement mixed in with his cocktail of emotions. I wasn't sure what that was about, but it wasn't my concern for the time being.

Gritting my teeth at Edward's unremitting staring, I wrapped my arm around Isabella's waist, pulling her tightly into my side. His eyes immediately flickered down towards Bella's waist at the gesture, his eyes flashing with desirousness.

Edward wasn't the only one who seemed to notice this. Alice was still standing off to our side, waiting for our answer to her invitation when she noticed me pulling Bella into me possessively. Her expression, as well as her emotions revealed her disappointment and surprise, the latter leaving me dumbfounded.

_I thought this pixie-like vampire was supposed to be psychic? _

Before I could think more on the subject, Alice seemed to shake off her emotional stupor and turn her attention back up at Bella, knowing that she would be the one to give an answer to her invitation.

"Well?" She prodded, a bit less exuberant this time. I had the impression that it was because of what she had just witnessed, even if she seemed to brush it off.

"I think we'll pass," Peter spoke up, sensing the tension thicken between us.

Alice's eyes widened and she looked like she had just gotten slapped. "Why not?"

"Oh, I'll tell ya why not. You -" Peter was cut off by Charlotte as she elbowed him in the gut. "Damn it, woman! That actually hurt!" He narrowed his eyes at his mate, who shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"Mind your business," she hissed.

Bella let out a long sigh, knowing that she needed to speak up. "Listen Alice, it was very nice of you to offer us a place to sit, but you all made it clear where I stood with your family." She said, not wanting to say too much in front of Hannah, who was watching the exchange with rapt attention.

Hurt flickered across Alice's features as she stared up at my mate. "But Bella -"

She held up a hand, interrupting Alice before she could say any more. "We will all get a chance to talk at another time when we're not surrounded by overeager eavesdroppers, though, I don't know what you could possibly have left to say to me."

Dejected, Alice nodded, turning back to go to her table, but not before she shot one last look in my direction. Over her shoulder, I could see Emmett looking down ashamed and saddened, while Edward and Rosalie kept their expressions blank while their emotions told a different story. Regardless of what she had said, Rosalie was disappointed and chagrined as she reached under the table to take Emmett's hand, while Edward was feeling bitter and guilty.

I directed my focus away from the Cullen's table and on to my mate's face, taking note of the pain that lay hidden behind her eyes. I gave her hip a gentle squeeze, causing her to look over at me and smile appreciatively.

"Let's go get some lunch," Char suggested, breaking the tension.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, breaking her stare from the Cullen's table to look down at her tray. "I'm starving." To emphasize her point, her stomach let out a low rumble, causing her to blush.

The five of us headed into the lunch line, grabbing a tray as we went to fill with our props while Hannah followed us with her own lunch. I didn't understand, at first, the need to waste money on food that we'd never eat, but according to Bella, it was because the humans would notice if none of us ever got food to at least pretend to eat every day and direct suspicion toward the four of us, Hannah being the first to notice. She said that Emmett Cullen had told her of a time when the school had pulled Rosalie into the guidance office to talk to her about her 'eating disorder' because someone had reported that they had never seen her eat. Apparently, it caused all kinds of problems for their coven, going as far as getting social services involved since she was playing a seventeen year old girl at the time. So, the last thing that we needed was bringing the humans down on us when it could have been avoided with an apple and an iced tea.

As we made our way through the line, I couldn't help but notice how unappetizing the lunch food all looked, even by human food's standards. I now understood all of the complaints that I would hear from the teenage humans back in Texas when I would occasionally head into the city for whatever reason. The hot dogs looked to have a greenish tint and the hamburgers looked almost rubbery. I had no idea how Hannah could even entertain the thought of putting that stuff in her mouth.

Finally making it to the register, I paid for Bella and myself. I had gotten a bag of Herr's potato chips, a Snapple iced tea, and an orange, while Bella grabbed a lemonade and an apple. The total came to $5.95, so I handed the cashier a ten and waited for my change.

Bella and I waited for the rest of the group to pay for their lunch, not quite knowing where to go to sit. We preferred to have a table to ourselves, but weren't sure which were already reserved for other students.

"We can sit at the empty table by the window," Hannah said, noticing our expressions as we looked over the sea of students as they chatted and picked at their lunches. "Nobody usually sits there."

"Well, where do you usually sit?" Bella asked her as we began to make our way across the crowded canteen towards the table that Hannah had spoken of.

She shrugged, "When I bother to show up, I usually just sit at one of the less crowded tables, but I don't usually talk to anyone. The food here sucks, so I usually just go out to eat down the road at one of the fast food restaurants off Main Street before coming back in time for next period."

"If you didn't talk to anyone, why didn't you just sit at this table alone?" Charlotte asked as we each pulled out one of the six chairs that were circled around the table.

"And look like a loser sitting at a table alone, by myself? Thanks, but I'll pass." Hannah scoffed, breaking apart the biscuit that came with her meal. She stuffed the piece into her mouth, chewed it and swallowed. "So, what was that back there with the Cullen's, anyway? Bella?"

I placed my hand on my mate's upper thigh as I noticed her tense and gave it a gentle squeeze before rubbing it in comfort. She gave me a quick appreciative smile and looked back over at Hannah.

"We've had a rough history," she answered uneasily, trying to convey as little as possible about her true history with the strange coven.

Hannah's brows rose at this in surprise. "You know them?"

She shrugged, playing with the lid from her lemonade. "Unfortunately. It's kind of a long story."

"They didn't part on good terms, _fuckin' assholes_." Peter muttered the last bit to himself.

"I kind of used to date Edward," Bella admitted, causing me to have to stifle a growl.

Hannah practically choked on her mashed potatoes upon hearing this, having to pick up her juice and take a sip before she finally managed to form a verbal response. "What?! You dated Emoward?"

Peter let out a snort and quirked a brow. "Emoward?"

She nodded, "He always looks so…I don't know… emo. I've never seen him date any of the girls that go to school here, he barely ever smiles and he doesn't talk to anyone outside of his family. So, I've always dubbed him Emoward in my mind."

We all smiled at this while Peter let out a chuckle. "I like it."

"It's kind of a habit of mine to nickname people in my head." Hannah absently waved before stabling into her food with her fork and taking a bite of her chicken.

"Do you have nicknames for us?" Charlotte asked as I began to absentmindedly draw random patterns on Bella's thigh.

She shook her head. "Not really, since we're friends and all. I just call you by your names."

"Damn," Peter muttered, "I was hoping that I would have something strong and masculine."

I rose a brow at him and smirked. "Like what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"What about Peter Pan?" Bella suggested.

He looked at her like she grew a second head. "Does 'Peter Pan' sound strong and masculine to you?"

"No, but like you, he's a boy that refuses to grow up," Charlotte reasoned, narrowing her eyes at her mate. The three of us chuckled, seeing the irony of her words.

"Ouch," Peter muttered, picking apart his bagel.

The rest of the period passed by quickly with the occasional stares coming from the Cullen's table. We were able to pick apart our lunches and hide them from Hannah and the rest of the humans easy enough, throwing everything in one of the large trash cans on our way out of the canteen.

* * *

><p>As the day came to a relatively peaceful end after the last two periods, I couldn't help but to feel a sense of accomplishment that I had completed my first day at a high school filled with hormonal teenaged humans. I knew that a large part of my success was due to Bella, keeping her mental shield around my mind so that the thirst from the other seven vampires wouldn't get to me. It was definitely a strange experience, as for the first time, it had really hit me how much times have changed since my transformation into a vampire. I knew that it would take some time getting used to, but with help, I could finish out this year and finally complete my schooling after around one hundred and fifty years.<p>

Bella and I walked hand in hand through the hallways, ignoring the stares that had been following us throughout the day as we wove our way through the crowded halls towards the office.

Upon entering, we approached the counter as Mrs. Leery peered up at us from behind her desk. She gave us a warm smile, rising to her feet and making her way around to the counter.

"So, how was your first day?" She asked as we handed her our pink slips.

Bella shrugged as I smiled, "It was fine, thank you."

We heard the door open behind us as Peter and Charlotte's combined scents wafted in to meet our noses. The approached the counter, standing next to us and placed their slips on the counter top.

"And how about you two? How was your first day?" Mrs. Leery inquired to the couple.

"Good," Charlotte answered for the two of them, obviously not trusting Peter to give her a polite answer.

"That's wonderful," the secretary smiled. "I'm very happy to hear that all of you seemed to have a promising first day."

"Thanks," Bella said as she shifted her book bag on her shoulder.

Mrs. Leery let out a sigh, "Well, hopefully tomorrow will be just as good. I'm sure with four kids as smart as you all seem to be, you'll do very well this year." She praised before waving us off. "Have a safe trip home."

The four of us exited the office and made our way out of the double set of doors towards the parking lot.

"I'm glad that's over," Peter sighed. "I don't know how I'm goin' ta keep this up."

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's only for a couple more months."

"I think you'll survive." Char patted her mate on his arm in mock-comfort, smirking before she looked over at me. "So, Major, was it everything that you'd thought it'd be?"

I shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know what I was expectin'. It's far more different than I remember, I think. There's so many different classes an' so many students an' teachers, not to mention the technology. When I was in school last, about twenty or so students of varyin' ages all just gathered in a small school house an' stayed in there all throughout the school day. We were only learnin' the basics back then with a pencil an' paper. We used chalk boards instead of dry erase boards an' there were no gymnasiums, libraries or computer labs, let alone computers."

Bella looked thoughtful as she took in what I had said, "Wow. That sounds like a whole new world. Do you think that you'll adjust okay?"

I nodded and smiled down at my little mate, "I'll be fine." I said wrapping an arm around her waist as we continued to make our way towards the car.

"Shit," Peter mumbled, and we all looked over at him before following his line of sight to see what had brought out his reaction. I couldn't help but to internally groan at the sight that lay before me, now understanding his displeasure and annoyance.

Alice, Edward and the other two Cullen siblings stood near our car, obviously waiting for us in the nearly empty lot. The blonde, Rosalie, looked slightly irritated, though from her emotions, it was directed more towards Edward and Alice, who were standing nearby impatiently. The big brawny Emmett seemed rather uncomfortable and nervous as he stood with his large arms crossed over his broad chest.

Getting a better view of the couple, I could now see the bite marks peeking out from under their collars, alerting the supernatural world that they were a mated pair. Of course, the humans wouldn't be able to distinguish it with their weak sight, but that wasn't important.

"What could they possibly want, now?" Charlotte muttered, rolling her eyes.

I looked down at Bella with worry. She had a cocktail of mixed emotions swirling through her as she eyed the quartet of vampires waiting on us. Sensing my gaze, she turned her head and looked up at me, giving me an encouraging smile as she reached for my hand with her free one, lacing our fingers together and giving it a heartening squeeze.

From across the lot, I could feel Edward's jealousy spike at the affectionate gesture, as Alice's smile faltered with envy. I wasn't sure what her deal was or why she seemed to be imperceptibly pursuing someone, who was her 'best friend's' mate. I wasn't even sure if Bella had picked up on that yet, or if she was internally occupied with her own problems to notice the subtle hints that the pixie-like vampire was throwing out. Either way, she had nothing to worry about, because I loved her and no one could pry me away from the woman that I had waited so long to meet.

Taking in a deep breath, we resumed our headway across the lot towards the group of vampires and their unspecified intents.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** And there you have it! What could the Cullen's possibly want now? Any thoughts on the chapter? What did you think of what Bella had to say to Alice at the beginning? Any idea what Bella will do when she learns of Alice's intentions towards her mate? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**BIG NEWS!**** Due to the continuous requests that I had about my old story that I had removed called 'The Way that the Chips Fall', I have decided to do a rewrite and repost it! So keep an eye out for the first chapter! I will be posting it soon! To refresh your memory, here is the summary:**

**The Way that the Chips Fall:** (All Human) _To save her family home, impulsive bookstore owner makes a deal with the devil in the form of billionaire Jasper Whitlock – the powerful man who once shattered her heart. Jasper doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife and needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend in dire financial straits, he offers Bella a bold proposition: a marriage in name only with certain rules. Avoid entanglement. Keep things all business. Do not fall in love. The arrangement is only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Except fate has a way of upsetting the best-laid plans. – Inspired by 'The Marriage Bargain' by Jennifer Probst._

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX **

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
>- Bellisma -<em>  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	20. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Major**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>**__**(Jasper's POV)**_

_From across the lot, I could feel Edward's jealousy spike at the affectionate gesture, as Alice's smile faltered with envy. I wasn't sure what her deal was or why she seemed to be imperceptibly pursuing someone, who was her 'best friend's' mate. I wasn't even sure if Bella had picked up on that yet, or if she was internally occupied with her own problems to notice the subtle hints that the pixie-like vampire was throwing out. Either way, she had nothing to worry about, because I loved her and no one could pry me away from the woman that I had waited so long to meet. _

_Taking in a deep breath, we resumed our headway across the lot towards the group of vampires and their unspecified intents._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17<span>  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

The four of us stared head on at the four of them, waiting to see which one of us would be the first to talk. I, myself, had nothing to say to them, figuring that the way that they had left me would speak on its own.

However, Peter wasn't as patient. "Are we just gonna stand here and have a starin' contest all day, or are y'all gonna tell us what the hell you want?" He demanded irritably.

Edward, who had yet to take his eyes off of me, went to take a step forward, only to stop short when Jasper let out a snarl. His eyes flickered over towards Jasper, his eyes widening as he took in the way he pulled me slightly behind him in a possessive manner.

"No, you can't be!" He gasped in horror. "Alice saw -"

"It doesn't matter what your seer has seen!" Peter interrupted him at vampire speed, knowing that the wrong words or actions could have the Major on them in seconds in front of all these humans, who were eyeing us curiously as they made their way towards their prospective vehicles.

"Look, maybe we should talk about this in a more _private _location." Alice reasoned, her eyes flickering towards a group of human girls, who were gathered together only a few feet away from us, discretely watching us with intrigue.

"I agree," Charlotte nodded. I whipped my head around to look at her in protest, but she gave me an equally intense look as she reasoned with me. "It has to be done sometime, Sug. We might as well get it out of the way, _together_."

I continued to study her as I began to gnaw on my bottom lip, a nervous habit I had kept from when I was human. I looked up at my mate, taking in his stance and the way that he was staring down the Cullen's. He wasn't nearly as used to integrating himself within the human world as the rest of us, having been with Maria since the mid eighteen hundreds and I knew that it would kill him to have lost control of himself with so many human teenagers so close to us. Finally, I looked back over at Char and gave her a single nod, knowing that she was right and that this was something that had to be done before we could continue on living in the same area, for objecting would only prolong the inevitable.

"Good, then it's settled!" Alice chimed as a smile lit up her features. "You can follow us to our house, since Carlisle and Esme are already there, waiting."

I looked up at Jasper, knowing that he had to be the one to agree to this as our coven leader. His eyes were jet black and it was obvious that he didn't like any of this in the slightest, but, like the rest of us, knew that this was a necessity. Not to mention, if we had to do this, I'd rather it not be at our ranch, for many reasons.

The two groups split apart and headed to our designated vehicles, tossing our bags into the trunk. I slid into the passenger seat while Jasper hopped in through the driver's side, Peter and Char in the back. He, then, started the engine, slipping to the appropriate gear before pulling out of the lot, following behind Edward's silver Volvo.

_How did I not notice it when we first arrived?_

* * *

><p>We drove in silence, not knowing what to say, yet all had an understanding. I made sure to shield each of our minds to protect us from any unwanted guests who tend to snoop around in our thoughts.<p>

Feeling the change with his gift, Jasper reached over, taking my hand in his and gave me a small, encouraging smile. "Thanks, darlin'." I nodded once as we once again lapsed into silence for the rest of the journey.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves pulling off the main road and onto a hidden side road, which was surrounded by trees; much like the Cullen's never-ending driveway back in Forks. It took us about a minute and a half to make it to the end, where it opened up to a large brick house, completely different from their other home. However, I could still see all of the touches that Esme had made in the garden. There was also a large green house off to the side of the property, which had all types of amazing flowery smells pouring from it.

We finally came to a stop behind Edward's Volvo, as Jasper pushed the gear shift back into park before turning off the engine. He looked over at me with his hand still resting on the key, his face filled with worry.

"Are you sure you're up for this today?" He asked.

Taking in a deep breath, I nodded. "It has to be done."

I felt a hand move to my shoulder, and I turned around to see Peter giving me an encouraging nod. "You can do it, Lil Bit. You're not the same girl that they once knew. You're better than that."

"And you have us," Char interjected with finality. My eyes met hers and I gave her an appreciative smile before turning my attention back to my mate.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The ten of us were crowded inside of the Cullen's living room, sharing uncomfortable gazes. It had been like this from the second we entered their home, making brief introductions before making our way into this room.<p>

I had always thought that if this moment ever happened, that I would have heaps to say to them, tons of questions wanting answers, but now that it's here, I just didn't care anymore. I had moved on and didn't need their pity.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, but had realistically only been about a minute and a half, Carlisle spoke up.

"First, let me just apologize for the manner in which we had left. It was wrong of us to not even say goodbye." He said.

I couldn't help but to scoff at that. "Since when do people say goodbye to their _pets_? After all, that's all I was to you people." I began to feel Jasper vibrating from next to me as he held me possessively in his arms. It was his way of telling everyone that I was _his_ and that he was _mine._ I was expecting this from him, however, what I did not expect was the reaction from Emmett.

"Pet? What do you mean _pet?_ You were never our pet." He looked as though he was appalled and, dare I say it, hurt at the very notion that I would even think such a thing.

Immediately, my eyes connected with Edward, who began to squirm under everyone's stare.

"Edward?" Esme pressed, her eyes filled with hope that he would deny our accusations.

He stayed silent for a moment longer, before he let out a long, dragged out sigh. "It was the only way that I could get her to let us go."

Rosalie scoffed at this. "What, there was no nicer way to tell your girlfriend that we were leaving to protect her? Yeah, I don't buy that."

"And she still became a vampire anyway, Ed. Seriously? You knew how much I cared about Bella and it wasn't bad enough that you forced us all to leave, but you left her thinking that we never cared about her? That's a dickhead move, Edward!" Emmett growled at his adoptive brother.

Edward sighed, "Look, I know I messed up, and if I could take it back, I would."

"How did this happen, anyway, Bella?" Carlisle inquired.

I bit my lip and let out the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. "It was done to save my life." I turned to smile gratefully at Peter and Char. "Without them, I would have been dead."

Jasper growled at this, pulling me tighter into his chest. I noticed Edward narrowing his eyes at our displays of affection, looking as though he was holding himself back for some reason. Even Alice had frowned.

_What was her deal?_

Come to think of it, all of the Cullen's had varied expressions of puzzlement on their faces, though I didn't have much time to think on it as Emmett spoke.

"What happened?"

Peter interrupted before I could respond, "Y'all did a piss poor clean up job, that's what happened."

"What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles!" Edward snapped at Peter, sending a glare his way before his eyebrows shot up towards his penny-colored hair. "Why can't I read your mind?" His eyes began to dance from one member of my coven to the next. "Why can't I read any of your minds? Is this some kind of trick?"

"It's no trick, Edward." I spoke calmly from within my mates arms. "It's just an aspect of my shield. I figured that we'd level the playing field, for once."

"Bad ass," Emmett grinned to himself as Edward snarled, leaning back onto the plush throw pillows behind him, similar to that of an indignant child.

Carlisle cleared his throat in an attempt to gain everyone's attention, clasping his hands with his elbows resting on his knees in front of him. "If I may bring everyone back to the matter at hand; Peter, may I ask what you meant when you spoke of us not cleaning up after ourselves?"

Peter let out a sigh and dropped his head, knowing that the time for childish quips and smart remarks was over for the time being. He then looked back up into the eyes of the blonde leader as he spoke. "It might be best if we start from the beginning, before Char and I met Bella so that you can understand how we got to Forks in the first place." At Carlisle's nod, he continued. "But first, you need to be aware that I just happen to 'know' things."

"Like a gift?" Alice asked from her spot on the couch next to Edward.

Peter snorted, "No, it's not a gift."

Her dark brows furrowed, "Then, I don't understand. How do you know things if it's not a gift? It either is or it isn't, and if it's a supernatural ability, it is a gift."

Peter began to clench his teeth, balling his hands at his sides. I bit my lip to hide the upcoming smirk that was bound to cross my face with what I knew was coming next. Peter was very stubborn when it came to his ability and refused to call it a gift or a power with a vengeance. Jasper sensed my emotions and – along with his knowledge of Peter and his ability – gave me a squeeze as he sent his hilarity at me, not bothering to hide his amusement at what he knew was coming.

"Listen, Little Miss Know-it-All, you don't know shit 'bout me an' what I can do! So, if I say that it's not a gift, it's not a friggin' gift! I just 'know shit', alright?" He barked at her and Charlotte immediately placed her hand on his forearm, attempting to soothe his anger.

Silence followed his retort as everyone continued to sit in the uncomfortable quiet. Finally, Carlisle, the constant peacemaker, spoke.

"If I may, what kinds of things do you 'know'? How does it work? Is it like Alice's gift where she gets visions of the future?" He wondered, always craving new knowledge.

"No, I don't get 'visions'," - he made quotation marks with his fingers around the word – "Random knowledge about anything and everything just unsystematically makes its way into my mind. Sometimes it doesn't make sense right away, but it's never wrong. It could be about something that happened in the past, or something that is happening right now, or even in the future. And sometimes, it's just information about a random topic. It's exactly how it sounds when I say that I just 'know' things."

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding, knowing that it wouldn't be safe to press for more information. "Does the rest of your coven have…abilities? Bella, you said something about a shield?" As he said this, all eyes made their way to rest on me.

I nodded, "Yes, I have a physical, as well as a mental shield. I am also a telepath."

Everyone instantly showed varied expressions of shock at this new information.

"A telepath? You mean, like Edward?" Carlisle wondered.

I shook my head, "It's more than that. I can read minds as well as project my thoughts to others. But with my shield, I am able to turn it off and on. Like, right now, I have it off. I don't like to use it. I believe that a person's thoughts should be their own and aren't for me to plunder without their permission."

Rosalie snorted at this, "Edward, maybe you should be taking notes."

He scowled at her, "Well, I don't have a shield to be able to turn my gift on and off, _Rose_. Trust me when I say that there is nothing that I would love more at times."

"What about you two, Jasper and Charlotte? Are you gifted, as well?" Esme asked, attempting to change the subject to keep her 'children' from fighting.

I looked up at Jasper as he pursed his lips, contemplating on how much about himself he should reveal, no doubt. Finally, he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I am an empath. I can feel an' manipulate the emotions around me."

Carlisle's eyes lit up at this, "Fascinating! That is a very useful gift."

Jasper shrugged, "For the most part, though it is also one of the main reasons that I chose to follow Bella in her diet. Feeling someone's emotions as they die is far from pleasant."

Esme nodded, sadly. "I can imagine, it isn't."

"Now, as captivating as this has all been, what does your ability of 'knowing' have to do with your ending up in Forks?" Edward snarked sarcastically, bringing everyone back on track before anyone had the chance to press Char about herself.

Esme sent a glare at her adoptive son. "That wasn't very nice, Edward." He rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

Peter ignored the mind reader's cynicism, picking right back where he left off in his tale, which wasn't far. "It's important because I 'knew' that Char and had to find Bella. For the first time, a picture popped up in my head, telling me that she would be important and that we had to find her fast.

"We searched the states for months and finally, when we got to Forks, Washington, I knew we were there. We ended up catching up to her in a meadow up in the woods near the peak of a mountain. There was a vampire drinking from her and I knew I had to save her."

"It was Laurent," I interjected, knowing that they would know who he was.

And I was right. Recognition filled each of the Cullen's and the each exchanged a troubled glance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Here's part 1 of the Cullen's house! Any ideas on what will happen next? What will they think of Bella's story? Will Jasper be able to keep it together? What about Bella and Jasper's mating? What will everyone have to say about that? Stay tuned! LOL! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
><em>**_- Bella'Xo -_  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	21. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Major**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! **

**NEWS****: ****If you go to my Wattpad page – where I have also posted most of my stories, including this one – you will see that I have posted ****PICTURES**** of a scene from each chapter inside the story with the chapter! So, take a look and tell me what you think! There are even Jasper Romance pics! The user name (penname) is the same as this one so it won't be hard to find. Or you can click on the link on my profile! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Bella's POV)**_

_"Now, as captivating as this has all been, what does your ability of 'knowing' have to do with your ending up in Forks?" Edward snarked sarcastically, bringing everyone back on track before anyone had the chance to press Char about herself._

_Esme sent a glare at her adoptive son. "That wasn't very nice, Edward." He rolled his eyes, but didn't respond._

_Peter ignored the mind reader's cynicism, picking right back where he left off in his tale, which wasn't far. "It's important because I 'knew' that Char and had to find Bella. For the first time, a picture popped up in my head, telling me that she would be important and that we had to find her fast._

_"We searched the states for months and finally, when we got to Forks, Washington, I knew we were there. We ended up catching up to her in a meadow up in the woods near the peak of a mountain. There was a vampire drinking from her and I knew I had to save her."_

_"It was Laurent," I interjected, knowing that they would know who he was._

_And I was right. Recognition filled each of the Cullen's and the each exchanged a troubled glance._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

"Laurent?" Esme questioned with a troubled glance at her mate. "But, he has become a vegetarian. The Denali's were helping him make the conversion from human over to animals."

Peter snorted, "Some job they must've done."

Carlisle chose to ignore Peter's dig and continued on his mate's line of inquisition as he took Esme's hand in his own and gently patted it with his other hand. "Something must have happened for him to have gone back to Forks in the first place." He shifted his gaze to me. "Did he say anything to you? Any of you?" His eyes ran over Char and Peter.

I bit my lip, my eyes filling with venom and, for once, I was thankful that none of the Cullen's would see me shed a tear because of their choice to discard me from their lives.

"Yes," I admitted, blinking rapidly. "We had a brief confrontation before he tried to…kill me."

Jasper pulled me tighter into his side, sending me his own concoction of emotional reassurance and strength. I smiled up at him and gave him my appreciation.

As I spoke, my mind went back to that day in the meadow and I revealed to the Cullen's exactly what had happened that day that I had lost my human life and became who they see before them…

…_**Flashback…**_

_The place wasn't nearly so stunning without the sunlight, but it was still very beautiful and serene. It was the wrong season for wildflowers; the ground was thick with tall grass that swayed in the light breeze like ripples across a lake._

_It was the same place…but it didn't hold what I had been searching for._

_The disappointment was nearly instantaneous as the recognition. I sank down right where I was, kneeling there at the edge of the clearing, beginning to gasp. _

_What was the point of going any farther? Nothing lingered here. Nothing more than the memories that I could have called back whenever I wanted to, if I was ever willing to endure the corresponding pain – the pain that had me now, had me cold. There was nothing special about this place without __**him.**__ I wasn't exactly sure what I'd hoped to feel here, but the meadow was empty of atmosphere, empty of everything, just like everywhere else. Just like my nightmares. _

_My head swirled dizzily. _

_At least I'd come alone. I felt a rush of thankfulness as I realized that. If I'd discovered the meadow with Jacob…well, there was no way I could have disguised the abyss I was plunging into now. How could I have explained the way I was fracturing into pieces, the way I had to curl into a ball to keep the empty hole from tearing me apart? It was so much better that I didn't have an audience. _

_And now I wouldn't have to explain to anyone why I was in such a hurry to leave, either. Jacob would have assumed, after going to so much trouble to locate the stupid place, I would want to spend more than a few seconds here. But I was already trying to find the strength to get to my feet again, forcing myself out of the ball so that I could escape. There was too much pain in this empty place to bear – I would crawl away if I had to._

_How lucky for me that I was alone!_

_Alone…_

_I repeated the word with grim satisfaction as I wrenched myself to my feet despite the pain. At precisely that moment, a figure stepped out from the trees to the north, some thirty paces away. _

_A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. _

_This was a surprise; I was far from any trail here, and I didn't expect company. _

_Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing hope rocked through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair, the face that wasn't the one I wanted to see. _

_Next was fear; this was not the face I grieved for, but it was close enough for me to know that the man facing me was no stray hiker._

_And finally, in the end, recognition. _

"_Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure. It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear._

_Laurent had been one of James's coven when we'd first met. He hadn't been involved with the hunt that followed – the hunt where I was the quarry – but that was only because he was afraid; I was protected by a bigger coven than his own. It would have been different if that wasn't the case – he'd had no compunctions, at the time, against making a meal of me. Of course, he must have changed, because he'd gone to Alaska to live with the other civilized coven there, the other family that refused to drink human blood for ethical reasons. The other family like… but I couldn't let myself think the name._

_Yes, fear would have made more sense, but all I felt was an overwhelming satisfaction. The meadow was a magic place again. A darker magic than I'd expected, to be sure, but magic all the same. Here was the connection I'd sought. The proof, however remote, that – somewhere in the same world where I lived – __**he**__ did exist._

_It was impossible how exactly the same Laurent looked. I suppose it was very silly and human to expect some kind of change in the last few months. But there was something…I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _

"_Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt._

"_You remember," I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my name. _

_He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me, his expression bemused. _

"_Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." I disputed. _

_He stopped about ten paces away, cocking his head to the side. His face was the most beautiful face I'd seen in what felt like an eternity. I studied his features with a strangely greedy sense of release. Here was someone I didn't have to pretend for – someone who already knew everything I could never say._

"_You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."_

"_Oh." I bit my lip as the name set the raw edges of my wound throbbing. It took me a second to compose myself while Laurent waited with curious eyes. "They did move on," I finally managed to tell him._

"_Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense. _

_I smiled wryly. "Something like that."_

"_Hmm," he said, thoughtful again._

_At that precise moment, I realized why he looked the same – too much the same. After Carlisle told us that Laurent had stayed with Tanya's family, I'd begun to picture him, on the rare occasions that I thought of him at all, with the same golden eyes that the…Cullen's – I forced the name out, wincing – had. That all __**good **__vampires had._

_I took an involuntary step back, and his curious, dark red eyes followed the movement. _

"_Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward me. _

"_Lie," the beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory._

_I started at the sound of __**his **__voice, but it should not have surprised me. Was I not in the worst danger imaginable? The motorcycle was safe as kittens next to this. _

_I did what the voice said to do._

"_Now and again," I tried to make my voice light, relaxed. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted..." I was beginning to babble. I had to work to shut myself up. _

"_Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"_

"_You must lie better than that, Bella," the voice urged._

_I tried. "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." I pretended to deliberate for a second. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to…Edward, I suppose -" I barely managed to say his name, and it twisted my expression on the way out, ruining my bluff "- he has such a temper…well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." I rolled my eyes and waved one had dismissively, like it was all ancient history, but there was an edge of hysteria to my voice. I wondered if he would recognize what it was._

"_Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly…skeptically._

_I kept my reply short, so that my voice wouldn't betray my panic. "Mm-hmm."_

_Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around at the little meadow. I didn't miss that the step brought him closer to me. In my head, the voice responded with a low snarl._

"_So, how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" My voice was too high._

_The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult…I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at me conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."_

_I couldn't swallow. My foot started to ease back, but I froze when his red eyes flickered down to catch to movement. _

"_Oh," I said in a faint voice. "I'm sure you're not the only one with that problem."_

"_Don't move," the voice whispered. I tried to do what he instructed. It was hard; the instinct to take flight was nearly uncontrollable._

"_Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left? Someone tried to take a bite out of you?"_

"_No," I answered honestly. "They are more careful at home more than anything."_

"_Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too."_

_The step forward he took now was quite deliberate._

"_Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless, desperate to distract him. It was the first question that popped into my head and I regretted it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria – who __**had**__ hunted me with James, and then disappeared – was not someone I wanted to think of at this particular moment._

_But the question did stop him._

"_Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."_

"_About what?" I said eagerl__**y**__, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I took advantage of his diversion, taking a furtive step back. _

_He looked at me and smiled – the expression made him look like a black-haired angel._

"_About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr._

_I staggered back another step. The frantic growling in my head made it hard to hear. _

"_She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of…put out with you, Bella."_

"_Me?" I squeaked._

_He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him." _

_Even here, on the point of death, his name tore against my unhealed wounds like a serrated edge._

_Laurent was oblivious to my reaction. "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward – fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed – apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much for him if he left you here unprotected."_

…_**End Flashback…**_

The sound of a loud snarl accompanied with the sound of broken glass snapped my out of my recollection. My gaze snapped up at the same time that Jasper had instinctively jumped to crouch in front of me, growling loudly. I looked over to see Edward standing in the corner, having just ducked the attempted assault with glass shards scattered all around his feet.

I peaked around Jasper's large form and followed the line that the lamp had come from, in the direction where the snarl had previously come from and landed on Emmett.

"This is your fault!" He bellowed at his adopted brother. "If you hadn't have made us leave, none of this would have happened!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at his burly brother. "Do you think I meant for this to occur? Do you think that this makes me happy?"

Emmett went to continue on his rant, "Well, if -"

"Boys!" Esme hissed from her seat on the couch next to her mate. Every eye in the room darted in her direction wide eyed, not accustomed to hearing the soft spoken vampire raise her voice. "Knock it off!" v

Emmett tried to rebuff, "But -"

"No!" She quipped with the shake of her head, cutting him off once again. "As much as everything I've learned about today disturbs me, there is nothing that can be done about the past. If you have something that you want to dispute about with your brother, you will do it after our company leaves. Understood?"

Emmett bowed his head, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she nodded, content with his reply.

I began to slowly rub Jasper's back, attempting to calm him from his disgruntled state. He was still growling, though much quieter, as he stared down each vampire around us, searching for a potential threat.

Moving forward in my seat on the couch, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my chest to his back as I began to purr softly for him, the vibrations running up and down his spine. He immediately reached around with his left arm and wrapped it around me, keeping my body molded to his as his eyes continued to scan the room.

"I suggest y'all stop starin' at him and start lookin' submissive if you wanna bring the Major outta his protective stance." Peter warned the room.

I glanced over out of my peripheral vision to see that Peter had his mate wrapped within his arms while nuzzling her affectionately. It was his attempt to show the Major that there was no threat that he deemed dangerous, using the ultimate example by allowing Char to remain on his lap.

One by one, starting with Emmett and Rosalie, the Cullen's began to show some form of submissiveness until there was only Edward, himself, remaining. Even Alice had the brains to obey Peter's cautionary advice, even if she did so reluctantly.

"Edward, son, I would heed our new friend's advice." Carlisle insisted in a quiet, calm voice.

Edward, who had been glaring agitatedly at Jasper and I, turned his head to look at his creator. No words were said as he continued to study Carlisle, and I figured that the best way to go about this was to remove my shield from Carlisle as to allow him to hear whatever warning it was that he was trying to convey and keep any violence from occurring.

I could tell when it worked, as Edwards eyes widened slightly and his gaze snapped towards the Major's protective form. An array of emotions flickered in his eyes before he finally dropped to his knees and bared his neck.

Several moments passed in silence before Jasper finally turned and pulled me in his arms, nestling us onto the couch as he breathed in my scent as we continued to purr to comfort the other.

Finally, after another couple of moments passed, Jasper spoke, barely loud enough for the rest of the Cullen's to hear. "Continue on with your story, Darlin'."

I took in a deep breath, watching as each pair of eyes uneasily began to rest on me once again and I was sucked back into my last human memory of the day my old life was taken from me.

…_**Flashback…**_

_Laurent's words send another blow, another tear through my chest as his weight shifted slightly, and I stumbled another step back. _

_He frowned, "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."_

"_Then why not wait for her?" I choked out._

_A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to __**this **__place on Victoria's mission – I was hunting, I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell…simply mouthwatering."_

_Laurent looked at me with approval, as if he meant it as a compliment. _

"_Threaten him," the beautiful delusion ordered, his voice distorted with dread. _

"_He'll know it was you," I whispered obediently. "You won't get away with this."_

"_And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. He gazed around the small opening in the trees. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body – you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst."_

"_Beg," my hallucination begged._

"_Please," I gasped. _

_Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."_

"_Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back._

_Laurent followed, lithe and graceful._

"_Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" he shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

_I stared at him I horror._

_He sniffed at the breeze that blew threats of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply._

_I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _

_**Edward, Edward, Edward.**_

_I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _

_**Why Edward? **_

_**I loved you**_

_Through my narrowed eyes, I watched as Laurent sprang forward before his body barreled into me, knocking me back into a tree where my head hit the bark, bringing about a harsh pain to the back of my skull. _

_The agonizing pain of his razor sharp teeth was the last thing that I felt before the darkness took over…_

…_**End Flashback…**_

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of the chapter and Bella's version of the story of when she met Laurent? Any thoughts on what will happen next at the Cullen's house? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see ****PICTURES ****from the story, check it out on my Wattpad page! (Same user name)**

**To see more, go to my FF page or my Wattpad (my Wattpad stories have pictures posted with each chapter of a scene from that update, so check it out!) page under the same user name: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
><strong>__- Bella'Xo -_  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


End file.
